Black Bond, Black Order
by echo27fire
Summary: Angry for not trying, angry at Snape, Harry gos to the RoR to learn occlumency. There here unlocks the dark powers within. But he's not the only one with a dark side. Voldemort is not the only problem in the world. AU/Post OoTP, H/G, DARK!Harry/Ginny.
1. What I Should Have Known

**Black Bond, Black Order**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything in any shape or form. Harry Potter at all its characters belong to JKR. NOT ME. So please, don't take action against me? **

**Full Summary:**** After the battle at the ministry Harry finally learns why Voldemort is after him. He also realizes that he is woefully unprepared for the final battle. Knowing this he decides to train. And not just in the light stuff they teach in Hogwarts. No, Harry Potter is going dark! But how do you get the upper hand on an immortal dark lord? However, during his training several surprises become apparent. True ally's become known. Traitor's manipulators revealed. But the death of the dark lord is not all they're after. Knowing that the ministry is corrupt Harry and his close friends move to purge the wizarding world.**

**(A/N :) Things may be a little thick for a while as there is no dialog. If this bothers you, deal with it.**

**CHAPTER 1: What I Should Have Known**

Harry was stumbling down the stairway to the Headmasters office. A little less than an hour ago, Harry had taken a portkey from the Ministry to the headmaster's office. He had returned from the failed rescue of his godfather, broken. He had been feed a false vision of Sirius being tortured by the Dark Lord in order to get him to remove a prophecy so the death eaters may retrieve it for their lord. Taking the bait he had led 5 of his friends their only to be nearly killed. Had the order not shown up things would have been much worse.

He watched in a morbid fascination as the stunner left the wand of Bellatrix, stunning Sirius causing him to fall backwards into the veil of death itself, never to return. That's when he snapped and chased the dark witch into the ministry atrium. There he did something he never thought he would do. He had cast the pain curse at her hoping she would feel the pain he now felt. But the curse failed. Soon after the Dark Lord showed up and he and Dumbledore had dueled.

The battle was grand. If one had not known that they were fighting to the death one would say the battle was quite beautiful. And indeed it was. The two titans of magic were a flurry of motion and spell fire. They were getting off spells faster than he thought possible. Attacking, blocking, and counter attacking it was a deadly symphony. The battle had ended in a draw however as neither had been struck down. It only halted when Harry was Possessed.

The battle stopped for a brief moment in which Voldemort turned invisible and possessed him. He wanted the ageing man to kill Harry to kill him. That was something Dumbledore was most unwilling to do. The feeling of Voldemort in his body was extremely painful to say the least. He was eventually expelled from him when his friends had shown up and he had gazed upon them. They were all very close, or so he thought. But there was one he had feelings for above all others. Upon seeing this person the Dark lord was expelled from his body in agony. After he left he grabbed his lieutenant and fled.

The battle was over. But not before Fudge and several journalists got a picture of him revealing to the world that Harry Potter and Dumbledore had indeed been telling the truth of the Dark Lords return.

It was then that he found himself being quickly whisked away. A little less than an hour later and he was given the answer the question he asked at the end of his first year. Why was the Dark Lord after him? It was all because of a bloody prophecy. The very same orb that was the reason the Dark Lord was after him had led to the battle and the death of his godfather.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

That was the reason his life was a mess. Why his parents had been killed. Why he was famous for something he did not remember. Why since he had turned 11 several attempts have been made on his life. The stone, the chamber, the traitor, the goblet, and now the prophecy that answered the simple question of why?

Knowing now that he was the only person with the ability to defeat Voldemort Harry went to the room of requirement to train. The room was quite wonderful. Giving the user whatever they required while in the room. Though the user could not take out any physical objects created in the room, anything they learned inside was not subjected to the same law.

After the battle Harry was not only angry at the headmaster for keeping this from him. Keeping it from him for the hope of a childhood he never had. He was also angry with himself. He was angry at himself because if he put for effort into learning occlumency then Sirius would not have died. Or so he thought. Learning Occlumency was the first thing he would do.

As he exited the Headmasters office he wandered to the seventh floor. It was late and soon it would be curfew. He had to hurry to the room before Flitch caught him out. It was not long before he was at the tapestry across from the special room. Pacing back and forth across the wall three times the door formed and he stepped in.

When he entered the room he noticed that it was quite large. One part there sat row upon row of large shelves. Upon these shelves was a vast collection of tomes. In front of what he was calling a library there sat a small column. Atop it was a intimidating book with a single word written across its cover.

_Directory_

On another side of the room there was a modest space. In this space there was a small kitchen and a sleeping area. Apparently the room expected him to be here for some time. Though, Harry had to wonder if the food in the room would be edible.

Not wanting to find out at the moment Harry went to the _Directory_. Using the massive book he was able to quickly find what he was looking for. Knowing where the books that would be helpful he quickly left in search of them. It was only a few minutes later when he returned with several books titles ranging from _Occluding the Nous, Organizing the mind, Defensive Cognition,_ and what was perhaps the most humorous _Occlumency Against the Mind reading Wife._ Harry however had no clue why that book was in the Occlumency section.

Walking back to the sleeping area Harry plopped down in a chair and began to read. However, it was harder then he thought. He tried reading the pages. Attempting to grasp the knowledge spread between the pages but it just was not possible. He hurt.

He hurt for his lost godfather. One of the last links to his parents was gone. His rampant anger at the headmaster for keeping things from him had burnt out for the moment. Now all he felt was the pain of loss. Unable to learn what he should have known he set the book down and cried himself to sleep.

-:BBBO:-

Tonight's events were a massive disappointment. No, they were a massive _failure_. Not only had his best failed to retrieve a simple orb. It was destroyed in the ensuing battle. His inner circle had been bested by mere CHILDREN! It was perhaps for the best that they were captured. For the failure tonight they would most likely have been tortured into insanity or outright killed for their incompetence.

But all of that simply pissed off the _thing_ formally known as Tom Riddle. What really made him furious was the fact that the truth of his return had been publicly displayed. No longer was he free to operate unopposed from the shadows. And with Lucius no in prison now, he could not use a few well-placed galleons to make the problems go away.

The one good thing about tonight was the fact that he had very nearly killed the boy. He was so closed to killing the one thing that stood between him and total victory. He was still unable to understand what exactly happened all those years ago. He had originally wanted to kill him because he would be the source of his downfall. Now it was all about revenge for his banishment and life as a mere wraith.

However, he had not killed he boy. Somehow he had been able to drive him out. He was unable to comprehend how the boy drove him out. He was somehow critically injured as well from being ejected. If he had tried to stay in the boy any longer then he would have surly died. That was his physical body at least. He was still immortal but getting a new body again would be troublesome.

Right now he needed to heal. He also needed to make new plans. His public return happened much sooner than expected. He grabbed the arm of the only follower not captured this night; rolling up a sleeve he touched his wand to her dark mark. He needed his potions master. Maybe he could even tell him why the boy was able to expel him?

-:BBBO:-

The food that was in the room was actually quite delicious. He had been in to room by himself moping for about a week. Apparently when he asked to room for a place to learn occlumency it not only gave him the books. But it also gave him all the time he needed to learn.

He quickly realized this when he took a look at the door. Next to the entrance there was two rather large clocks. One of them was labeled _real time_ while the other was labeled _room time_. Apparently the room was capable of slowing down time. '_This would have been helpful during DA meetings_' he thought.

During the week in the room he had quickly got a firm grasp on occlumency. The skill was much easier to learn without getting berated by the Hogwarts oil slick. Harry was furious though as he read through the books. Apparently, _Snape_ was not teaching Harry occlumency at all. In fact all he was doing was opening his mind up more to not only the vile professor, but the connection to the dark lord as well. The instruction of '_clear your mind_' did nothing itself. The book was much more helpful in that regard.

'_In order to shield the mind from outside access and influence with occlumency, one must first empty their mind while in a meditative state. Once this is done they must 'enter' their own mind and build up defenses. This usually follows a logical format for the individual. For example, one person may sort their thoughts, memories, and emotions in a library setting, while another may use a potions lab. Though in addition to representing how the individual mind is organized, some may place additional mental defenses. Though they will not be physical obstacles an attacker must overcome. But rather a representation of how strong your shields are.'_

The time in his mind scape was quite pleasant. While building his defenses it also gave him time to think about all that has happened in his life. It also gave him more time to mourn for Sirius. As he went through the memories of those who had been lost he was able to let go of some of the pain.

While he was thinking and grieving for the loses of his life he came to a decision. Fuck it. If he was the only one that could defeat the dark lord then he would not play by the rules. If they battle at the ministry taught him anything it was that the death eaters will not play nice and use stunners. So why should he? They were all monsters, nothing more than branded farm animals with a thirst for murder.

But it was not just Voldemort and his death eaters that were the problem. The ministry and a good majority of their world were to blame as well. They were either corrupt and would do anything for a few gold coins or, sheep that follow whatever they're told like mindless drones.

He needed a plan of action if he was going to deal with the wizarding world's problems. But before he tackled that he decided to leave the confines of the room of requirement. He had been in the room for about a week. And during that time he had practically mastered occlumency though he chose not to make that apparent right now. While a week passed inside, only several hours passed outside as it was now breakfast time.

Stopping the time field he exited the room and watched to door fade from view. Slowly he made his way down the corridor and down the staircases. It was not long before he was standing outside of the great hall watching for a brief moment the other students enjoy their breakfast. Looking around the room he spotted Ron sitting in his usual place at the Gryffindor table. He sat across from him and filled up his plate.

"Hey, Ron" he said to the other teen who was too busy stuffing his face to notice Harry sit down.

Looking up from his plate he realized who was in front of him. "Oh…Hey Harry" he mumbled "You've not seen Hermione yet have you?" Harry shook his head "Well, you should. She's in the hospital wing right now. She's in bad shape after the, well you know."

Harry frowned. He knew Hermione was the worst off but he did not know how bad it really was. He really should have checked on her after the chat with the Headmaster. "Yeah, I do know. How bad is she exactly?"

Ron put his fork down and looked right at Harry "S…s…s-she almost died." He hung his head "That curse she got hit with was right nasty. Good thing she silenced him otherwise she might have died" Ron then let loose a long breath of air "How are you doing Mate? After, you know?"

"I'm…surprisingly well" said Harry "How's everybody else after the battle?"

"Neville is fine just broke his wand, Luna came out fine too just a few cuts and bruises, and Ginny just broke her Ankle"

"And you?" asked Harry

"Fine, just worried about Hermione" Harry nodded his response and resumed eating a small breakfast. It was not long before he finished and left to check out his friends in the Hospital wing.

As Harry entered the hospital wing he noticed two beds. Both beds were next to each other and in them lay two of his friends. He was a little surprised to see Ginny in the wing considering she only had a broken ankle, or that's what he thought. Hermione was a different matter altogether. They both appeared to be sleeping but where Ginny appeared to be perfectly healthy, Hermione was incredibly pale. He did want to believe how close she was to death until he laid eyes on her. Pulling up a chair he quietly sat between the two patients.

"Hey you" said a small voice. Harry looked to his left and noticed that Ginny was now awake, and was stretching her arms a little. "How long have you been here?" she asked

"Only a few minutes…" He replied "…How are you?"

She smiled at him "I'm fine. I just broke a few bones. I'm sorry about Sirius Harry. How are you handling it?"

"Ok for the most part. After the battle Dumbledore gave me a portkey into his office and told me some things, after that I was pretty angry."

She raised an eyebrow "What did he tell you?"

"I…" he paused "I can't tell you. Not right now." She gave him a look that clearly said spill it. "I want to but not here."

"I understand." She said before poking him in the shoulder "but promise you will talk about it to somebody if it's bothering you. And you didn't answer my question about Sirius."

"I'm handling it well. After I left Dumbledore's office I went to the Room of Requirement to learn occlumency so this does not happen again." He said "But it was kind of hard to study it after I cooled down a little. Then I let it all out. So, I think I'm doing well, at least as well as I can."

"But you've not talked to anybody about it have you?" she asked questioningly

"No. I haven't. Why?"

"Then you've not really grieved for him have you?"

He gave a low sigh "No I guess not, it will probably hit me hard this summer. Have you asked how Hermione is?"

She frowned and looked over to the sleeping figure in the other bed "Yea, if the incantation for the curse she was hit with was vocal…she would have died." She looked back to him "She will have to take a ton of potions when she wakes up. Madame Pomfrey also said she will have a nasty scar, but it should fade a little"

Harry hung his head. He was feeling a bit hurt that his friends were injured in a trap meant for him "I'm sorry" he said

Ginny scowled at him before yelling "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened you had…" she yelled before being cut off by Madame Pomfrey

"Keep it down! There are patients trying to rest!"

"Sorry" they mumbled together. The matron left shortly after that.

"Listen Ginny, I better leave now." Said Harry "I'll be back to check on Hermione in a little while"

"Ok Harry. I'll probably be allowed to go soon but I will probably see you when you check back on Hermione"

Nodded and quietly left the hospital wing. He was heading back the room of requirement to train more. He wanted to finish his occlumency before anything else. He already was near master level in the art. But as he had nobody to test against he was not sure. Besides, there was something in his shields that was bothering him. One of the first times he went into his 'mind' he had discovered a strange black mass.

The mass was stationary in one part of his mind. Yet, it had this strange motion to it, similar to an aurora. But where an aurora could be a beautiful spectrum of colors this was black. It also had an air of foulness to it. Harry had not done much to it the first time around besides observe but, he wanted to see what would happen if he penetrated it.

Now in the room of requirement, the same as it was before. Harry quickly dropped into a meditative position and dove into his mind. It did not take long to locate the foreign mass as it was glaringly obvious.

He quickly conjured what one would call a probe and began to poke at it. It did not have much effect on it other than making it bulge in other places. It had one other effect however, whenever he poked it his scar would start to flare up in pain. Not nearly as bad when he was having a vision but it was a little annoying.

Since the probe was doing nothing Harry decided to try another approach. _If this is tied to my scar, then it must be where the visions are coming from_ thought Harry. _That must mean its part of Voldemort. Let's see if I can redo Quirrell. _

And with that Harry moved forward and tried to push it out of his head. But it did not work. Still thinking be might be best to rupture it he was able to push his fingers through the membrane. He instantly regretted it. His scar flared with massive pain and the mass burst and dissolved. That's not all however as before it disappeared massive amounts of knowledge downloaded into his brain.

The unforgivable curses, legilimency, dueling, a plethora of other dark curses and rituals, the animagus transformation, and much of the Hogwarts education downloaded into his head. More than he ever wanted to know about the dark arts and more was his to command.

He was aware of all he now knew but was unable to process it all before the pain over took him into blissful oblivion.

**A/N : Love it? Hate it? Want to kill it with fire? Go ahead let me know. For those who may want to know, this story will mainly be a Dark!Harry/Ginny story. It **_**might, might**_** become a Dark!Harry/Ginny/multi story later on but I'm really not sure right now. There will also be some other people going 'dark' or at least grey and join Harry on his mission. I apologize for any errors in cannon or in the writing itself. I'm currently on the lookout for a beta that fits what I'm looking for. **


	2. First Ally, Recovery, End of Term

**Black Bond, Black Order**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything in any shape or form. Harry Potter at all its characters belongs to JKR. NOT ME. So please, don't take action against me? **

**Full Summary:**** After the battle at the ministry Harry finally learns why Voldemort is after him. He also realizes that he is woefully unprepared for the final battle. Knowing this he decides to train. And not just in the light stuff they teach in Hogwarts. No, Harry Potter is going dark! But how do you get the upper hand on an immortal dark lord? However, during his training several surprises become apparent. True ally's become known. Traitor's manipulators revealed. But the death of the dark lord is not all they're after. Knowing that the ministry is corrupt Harry and his close friends move to purge the wizarding world.**

**WARNING / LEMON WARNING! : This warning is for those who do not like to read lemon scenes. If you do not like these scenes, the beginning and end are marked if you wish to skip over it. There is a small part of the first scene outside this warning, but details in this small part are needed for the story. I apologize if this offends you. For those that may not have read my note at the end of chapter one, this is a dark! Harry/Ginny fic. If you hate either of these types of stories, please turn back.**

**CHAPTER 2: First Ally, Recovery, Term ends, Train home.**

Harry awoke some time later. He was not aware of anything other than the fact his skull felt like it had burst, and that his face was in a small pool of his own blood. Sitting up and applying some pressure with his hand to his scar, he took a look at the clock in the room. He had only been out for about 45 minutes in real time. He had completely forgotten about the time field that the room had created.

Trying to remember what had happened he became aware of all the knowledge he now possessed. The thought of all that he now knew scared him a little. He now could do so much more than before. Intent on sorting through all this new information and find out what happened to the black mass he dove once again into his mind.

His mindscape was basically a copy of Hogwarts. However he had added much more protections to the grounds and castle itself.

One of the first things he built was a large wall around the entire landscape. He then placed powerful wards inside, outside, and along the wall. The wards were extremely powerful but each did different things. The outermost was an illusion. It was meant to make it appear so he had no occlumency shields. Displaying random but un important thoughts and feelings. The next ward was the main defensive ward. If somebody did forceful breach his mind it would hold them off. The last one was intended to trap somebody in his mind and keep them there. Should they break through they would be stuck in his head until he let them go. And, now that he knew legilimency he could use it for other things as well.

After the wall there were many creatures roaming the ground. Many of them things Hagrid would enjoy. Things such as basilisks, a few dragons, manticores, and even some nundus all wandered the land in search of prey. There were also many dangerous plants across the area including devils snare.

While there were no plants in the castle itself it was by no means same. Along the corridors and halls Harry had placed many traps for the unwary trespasser. Trap steps on the stairs and traps in the stone floors. They might be a little cliché but they got the got the job done.

His memories, thoughts, emotions, and feelings were all sorting through out the castle. Most of them were stored in different forms in the various class rooms. His knowledge of magic was of course, kept in the library. He sorted most of his knowledge from Tom into the restricted section. Though, he made it more secure than the real version. The thoughts that he did not want people to know or were meant to be private were kept in guarded chambers such as were the stone was being kept or the chamber of secrets even.

He was able to quickly find where the black mark was in his mind. However, it was no longer there. Nothing was left at all of the vile form but a few dark whispers. Harry was however quite confused as to what exactly it was. Now possessing Voldemort's knowledge he knew of things called 'horcrux', but what was in his head was not one of these foul things. If it was he would have been possessed that night in 1981 for sure. He knew it was part of his scar from the pain and it was a part of Tom. But aside from that he had no idea. He suspected Dumbledore might know but kept it from him as well.

Finished organizing through the new knowledge he gained he exited his mind scape. Glancing at the clock he realized that he had been in his head for several hours. Realizing that he missed lunch he decided to eat in the room before he visited Hermione and Ginny again.

**-:BBBO:-**

Harry reentered the Hospital wing to check on his friends. When he entered he noticed that Ginny was out of her bed and by Hermione's side. Walking up to her bed he took the seat between their beds again. As he approached the Girls Ginny took note of his appearance.

"Hey, Harry." She said "how are you?"

"I'm doing fine I guess. How's Hermione?"

"She's, about the same." She sounded a little strained "She woke up a little while ago and took some of her potions. After that, she just kind of went back to sleep" she finished looking up at him. Sadness chiseled across her face.

"D…did she say how she was?" he asked. Upset about his friends condition

Ginny frowned "Just, that she hurts. That was just before she fell back to sleep."

Harry nodded and they both drifted off into silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but rather depressing. They were both worried about their friend. In Harry's case it was one of his best. Hermione had stuck with him no matter what. In many ways she was like the sister he never had.

For Ginny their relationship was quite different. After the chamber incident she was somebody to talk to, as Hermione also had nightmares about it. Though, her nightmares were of running into the great serpent and becoming petrified or even killed. Sometimes it would be Ron or Harry getting killed by the great beast. They had also grown quite close. Because of her possession Ginny never made friends in her year, except Luna. After talking about their nightmares of that year the pair had grown quite close. In some ways they were like sisters. Other time still they were even closer.

They were both interrupted from their silence when Madame Pomfrey showed up. She cast several spells at their injured friend. "She's sleeping soundly at the moment." She said "I image it will be quite some time before she may talk to anybody."

"H…h…h-how long until she's better?" inquired Harry

The hospital with matron frowned and gave a small sigh "She will probably be like this for, about a week. After, she will need to take a battery of potions for about a month, in order to fully recover." She said "Ms. Weasley, perhaps it's best if you go get some food. I doubt she will wake anytime soon."

Ginny was up and almost out of the Hospital wing before she realized that lunch had passed and it was quite some time before dinner. She turned around ready to wait here till dinner when she ran into Harry.

_Oomph_

"Oops…sorry, Ginny" He said "I can show you the kitchens, if you'd like?" he asked as he helped her recover from their collision. She nodded her reply "come on, let's go"

One the way to the kitchens they talked a little bit. Harry was actually surprised she did not already know where they were. He was expecting Fred and George (or was Gred and Forge?) to show the hidden room to their sister. She did see quite close to them, and always had a similar taste for mischief.

"I'm a little curious Ginny," said harry "I expected Fred and George show you where the kitchens are"

"They don't exactly like to share things." She said "If I wanted to know I'd have to find them on my own. Or have somebody else show me…anything to keep the secrets to their success and all that" she continued "When you're around, my _family_, is totally different from the…typical."

Harry made a face. _What were they really like then?_ _Is it all an act?_ "But…why?" he said "What reason would they do that? Ginny – why is your family different when I'm around?" he finally asked

"Because even if you don't show it or maybe even know you're rich Harry" she said "if you saw the kind, hardworking, and loving family struggling to keep afloat then what would you do? Offer some money right?" he nodded "Not to mention giving the ability to ability to my family to say they know you, can open, certain, doors as well"

Harry was seething inside "So it's all about money and renown is it." He stated more than asked "You know I've already offered a few times, but your mother refused. Is your whole family like that Ginny, are…are you?"

"No, I'm not." She quickly replied "Ron, I don't know where he stands. You've seen how jealous he gets about you. I think it's because he envies you in a way. He sees how famous and rich you are without even trying…he has it in his head, I think, and that if he doesn't try either, he can be famous too."

They stopped talking for a moment on their journey to the kitchens. There was a small herd of students coming down the hall way. Most of them were younger years but, it was impossible to miss the lumbering hulks protecting their leader.

"You'll pay for this scarhead!" seethed Malfoy "When my father gets out he'll make you…"

"Make me suffer –blah- blah-blah..." interrupted the blondes speech "Get some new material _Draco_…I doubt your father can do much of anything since, I'm sure he's, rather cozy, in a nice prison cell right about now"

"When my father..." Malfoy started, but was interrupted again

"Good lord Draco, you're like a broken record. It's a wonder you can even walk if your father does everything for you." Said Harry "Do give my regard to him when you see him, and tell him to say hello the dementors for me."

The blond ponce started stormed down the hall way after that. It was all it all a rather, peaceful, confrontation. He was rather surprised that Draco and his goons did not start hexing them. Usually such a confrontation would be interrupted by professor McGonagall, or in a worst case, by Snape.

However, Harry was not about to let him get away unharmed. A lesson in, humility, was in order. Or, was it humiliation? Turning around harry silently sent some spells at the retreating forms of the Slytherins. The effects for the spell however would not become apparent until just before they walked into the great hall.

"What did you do to them, Harry?" asked Ginny when she noticed him casting spells at them. He was casting silently so she had no idea.

"I think it's about time Draco publicly admits why he keeps the trolls around" he teased "I do feel sorry for everybody in the great hall. I image, that they will not have an appetite after the show" she raised an eyebrow at him "You'll just have to witness it for yourself. Though, for you, I'd recommend hearing it from somebody else" he said flashing a brilliant smile "Now, what were you saying about your family?" he asked changing the subject.

She then continued about the _real_ Weasley's. Apparently, Fred and George were more concerned with pranks and having fun. No surprise there, however what he never realized was just how mean they could be with what they called 'fun'. Ginny and Ron were amongst their favorite targets to pick on. Especially Ginny, since she was the youngest.

Percy was a bit of a mystery. He was usually able to avoid their mother's controlling and domineering nature. During the summer would usually bunker down and read most of the time. Out of the seven Weasley children he was apparently the most 'bookish'. The problem however, was his actions this past year. Percy had done everything he could to discredit his family and with them, Harry Potter. Being one of the oldest he was likely aware of their mothers plot. His actions then would then be a misguided effort to foil them.

Bill and Charlie were probably not as aware as Percy however. According to Ginny, they had both left home as soon as possible. Both took up adventurous and, more importantly jobs out of the country. For Charlie this was not really surprising as the dragon reserve in Romania was one of the closest to England. Bill however, choose to work in Egypt. He could have gotten the same position at home, but whether he chose not to in order to get away or for adventure was up to debate.

"What about your mother and father?" Harry asked.

"Dad is happy, so long as he gets to keep thinking with muggle stuff. Mom, on the other hand, likes to control everything." She said "To what we wear, what we do, eat, and she even try's to groom us for who she wants us to marry." She growled in frustration "For me, she wants me to be a _proper_ lady" she drawled "This is why she does not let me play quidditch at home. It certainly does not help they never really wanted me" she finished with a stiffened sob.

They quieted down as they passed another group of students in the hall. It was then that Harry had noticed that the portraits were paying them an abnormal amount of attention. Harry told Ginny that it might be best for them to finish this conversation later where it was more private. He then told her that if she ever wanted to talk to him all she had to do was ask. It certainly helped to save the conversation for later as they were at the entrance to the kitchens.

He showed her how to open the hidden room by tickling the pear. They walked inside and Harry noted that the elves were working at their usually pace. Most of the elves were working on preparing this evenings meal. They were broken from their observations when a rocket-propelled elf quickly attached himself to Harrys leg

"Harry Potter is visiting Dobby!" beamed the elf "Harry Potter is a truly great wizard visiting use elves!"

"Dobby," said Harry, breaking the elf from his tirade "We missed lunch, we know your preparing for dinner but could you maybe make us a small meal?"

"OH! Harry Potter Sir wishes dobby to make him somes food!" the elf was positively glowing from the request. "Dobby's be doing it right quick, he is!" he finished as he went to make the two of them a bite to eat.

Harry smiled at the excitable elf. Despite being rather, eccentric, Dobby was a wonderful elf. While they sat down to eat Harry was thinking of all the things he wanted, no _needed_ to do this summer. Even though he had a considerable amount of Voldemort's knowledge now, there was still much he needed to learn. He also needed to practice what he knew. He may have the knowledge, but he still needed to practice the wand movements.

Being able to practice the wand movements brought up an interesting problem. He needed to somehow break the trace so he could practice freely. Or, he needed to get a new wand. _It might even be best to do both_ he thought. Breaking the trace would be helpful, but since he would be practicing some magic that was rather, dark, it would do no good to use his normal wand. A second wand would give him an advantage in battle as well. A custom wand might even be a better match for him than his holly and phoenix feather wand.

To get those things however, he would probably need to visit Knockturn ally. And he did not have any transportation. At least any wizarding transportation, he highly suspected his 'relatives' wouldn't take him into London for freak business, unless, of course he paid them. And paying his relatives for anything was not only something he did not want to do, the mere thought of it was disgusting. He could imperious them and make them do his bidding, but without the trace broken he would hauled off to Azkaban.

It did not take long after they sat down at one of the kitchens various tables for Dobby to return. For their meal Dobby had prepared a small platter of sandwiches. Still needed to solve his transportation problem Harry turned to Dobby "Hey Dobby, I was wondering if you might be able to help be the summer?" he asked

"What is Harry Potter sir be needing?" asked the small elf

"This summer, I may need to take care of some things and need a way to get around." Replied Harry, Ginny was arching an eyebrow at him. No doubt wondering just what he was up to. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me out."

"Can you also, maybe disguise me when we go out?" he continued "It would be best… if I'm not identifiable when preforming my business this summer."

"Oh yes, Dobby can be doing all that, Harry Potter sir." Said the elf, looking quite excited to be helping Harry "Just call Dobby and he will come, he will"

"Thanks Dobby"

Ginny was still looking at him eyebrow raised, head tilted to the side, silently asking what was going on. Hear beautiful red hair forming a gentile curtain around her, perfectly framing her face, cascading down her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes were gazing at him, piercing his very heart and soul. When she was younger she was a very girl. Now however, she was a gorgeous young woman. Though she appeared slightly 'boyish' in her school robes, when she was out of them she had graceful, feminine curves. Even a tad short, she had nice shaped legs and a generous bust for her smaller frame. Though they were large, she was no Susan Bones.

Harry found her quite attractive, not just physically, but since she had gotten more comfortable around him, he was able to discover the real Ginny. Not the shy little girl that would land her elbow in butter around him.

During their time in the D.A. Harry found himself to really enjoy her company. She had also been hanging around them more outside of the student group. Though, that time dropped a little when she was dating she was a smart, talented, and powerful in her own right. And, she was in her own way as devious as the twins. She was however, not as mean as they could be, unless she really disliked you.

"You're not going to tell me what that was all about - are you?" she asked

The corners of his lips twisted upwards "there are, things that I needed to do over the summer. I need a way to get around without alerting Dumbledore, or his order of overdone turkeys." He said "And right now, Dobby is the best solution."

Dobby really was the best solution. Though with his new knowledge he could probably make a portkey or even apparate, he did not want to risk getting caught doing either illegally. If the trace was not broken he would no doubt have another trial, not to mention the fines for getting caught were quite extreme.

They ate the test of the meal in relative silence. They did chat a little about various things. Thought nothing of importance was spoken he enjoyed just speaking to her. It was not long before the piles of sandwiches were gone. An elf took their plates when they were done, getting up they thanked Dobby for the good food and let the kitchens.

"Thanks for showing the Kitchens Harry." She said as the left the busy room "I've always wondered where they were. I also was a bit of fun" she teased

He smiled, they really did enjoy themselves "It was, wasn't it." The responded "Should do it again sometime. Though, I really think next time I should take you on a proper date."

She stopped in the middle of the hallway unable to think. "A-are you asking me out, Harry Potter?" she asked, part of her afraid of the answer. Because she was the only girl in the family she always got new stuff. Some of the first things she got were the Harry Potter story books. Looking back, she guessed it was her mother trying to set her up with him. She was not ever a teenage year and her mother was already trying to get her to be a, proper, home wife. She did have a crush over _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ because of those books. But that was long gone; she now really liked Harry Potter though. But he never seemed to notice her before, now that is.

He smirked and chuckled softly at how she reacted to his question. Truthfully, he expected as much. "I am." Inside he was laughing even harder, through his new skill with legilimency he could tell her mind had completely stopped. That or she had really good occlumency shields. If she did he wondered what she could possibly be hiding. "Maybe, even my girlfriend?"

For Ginny getting asked out by Harry was a wish come true. But, she had been hiding a deep secret, several in fact. If she was going to be his girlfriend he needed to know. He _deserved_ to know. His possible reaction to her secrets though scared her. All of them were not hers alone though. Summoning up her Gryffindor courage, she decided to tell him, some of them at least.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively "If – if I'm going to be your girlfriend there is something you need to know about me."

"What is it Gin?" he now knew she did in fact have occlumency shields. Though he did not want to be Snape and read everybody's mind he decided to keep the skill active to a degree. A skilled legilimens could use the talent to be totally ware of who was around them, best for being aware of possible attacks behind you.

"Not here" she commanded. She observed fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, waiting down the hall. "Let's go to the room of requirement." He nodded and followed her to what was now his favorite room in the whole castle.

**-:BBBO:-**

At the door to the room of requirement, Ginny passed in front the three times and opened the door. Inside he found a similar setting to the Gryffindor common room. Though the room was not as large as the common room, there were two comfortable looking chairs in front of a large fireplace complete with a comfortable fire. They both sat down in the chairs neither talking. Finally after a few minutes Ginny broke the silence.

"There's something I need to tell you, if we're going to be dating" she started

"Just dating Ginny" he smirked.

She glared at him "Harry, this is important. I didn't tell Michael this, but you deserve to know. As my friend"

"Ginny, whatever it is – I'm not going to hate you for it."

"You might" she said quietly to herself, Harry did not hear this. Deciding just to throw it out she blurted "Harry, I'm a dark witch"

This was defiantly not what he was expecting. "Y-you are?" she nodded "How, why, when?" he interrogated her.

Steeling herself she decided to tell her story "After the diary. Because it had taken so much control over me, it left something in me when you destroyed it" she took a slow, deep breath. "At first I thought _he_ was still there. I knew things that no eleven year old should know" She went on "But it wasn't him, it was just bits of knowledge. Everything his 16 year old self knew."

He still didn't believe it. She like him knew things of the darkest nature. Though, Tom Riddles 16 year old person was far 'lighter' then when he went to Godrics Hollow to kill baby Harry Potter. "Ginny, I don't believe you." He said and she flinched a little "Just because you know dark things does not make you a dark witch. Besides," he reasoned "aren't all Weasley's supposed to be light wizards?"

Deciding to prove she was dark she quickly conjured a golem. The golem was not human. It did look a lot like the Riddle he faced in the chamber of secrets. After conjuring the beast she pointed her wand at it and her face took on an air of cruelty.

"CRUCIO!" she hissed with pure malice. The effigy of Riddle was then twisting on the floor in agony. She held the spell for several minutes before lifting it and looking at Harry. He had a look of pure shock on his face. He really thought she was just making things up. But here she was little Ginny Weasley casting unforgivable with skill. After seeing the look of shock and surprise on his face she looked down in shame.

He stood up from the rather comfortable chair and moved close to her. She fully expected to leave and tell a professor on her. She wouldn't blame him at all, there was no way she could obliviate the man she loved. Even if she thought he did not return her feelings.

Pointing his wand at the twitching form he chanted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the sick green bolt flew from his wand killing the fake Riddle. Her eyes went wide with his actions; she quickly looked up at him, deep shock chiseled on her face.

He reached out with his left hand and cupped her face, rubbing with his thumb. Her pale skin was soft and smooth. Looking into her piercing brown eyes he bent down and gently kissed her. She was soon kissing him back. They broke for a brief moment and quickly attacked each other's lips with more force, fighting for control. She was able to push him down on to the floor where he quickly rolled over and pinned her under himself breaking they're lusting kisses.

"If you're a Dark witch, can I be your dark lord?"

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy line and slapped him on the shoulder "Prat" she said "Harry, why are you a dark wizard?" she asked "how, I thought if anybody you'd hate the dark arts."

"Remember the prophecy that smashed?" he questioned. At her nod he proceeded "After the battle Dumbledore told me what it said. Apparently I'm the only person that can defeat Voldemort"

She paled noticeably, something he did not think was possible with her complexion. "What?" she whispered

"Yep, after destroying most of his office I left for here. I asked the room for a place I can learn occlumency Properly." He said "during one of my sessions I noticed this black spot in my mind. Somehow, I was able to pop it and when I did, I suddenly knew everything he knew up until he tried to kill me."

"That does not explain why you're suddenly a dark wizard, Harry" she said wryly

"I decided even before I knew what I know now; I'm not going to fight by the rules. Tom and his death eaters are going to die. Redemption is not an option." He decided to tell her the rest of his plan. He had been thinking that Tom was not the only problem. "During the same time I plan on taking over or cleaning out the ministry."

Part of her lips split into a wicked grin as she leaned up and kissed him again. "So does this mean I get to be one of your loyal followers?"

"That depends on how loyal you are."

_**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD**_

She rolled him over and straddled his hips. Biting down on her lip, she reached down she quickly yanked off her shirt. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her breasts cupped in red lace. Her brilliant red hair was tracing her body's form perfectly. She smiled to herself as she felt how she was affecting him.

"Ginny…" he whispered "we just started dating."

She leaned down, being sure to drag her chest across his, and pressed herself into him as she kissed him. "Even with occlumency you were broadcasting." Her lust filled eyes were looking into his "I was able to pick up on how much you love me. And I've fallen quite hard for Harry Potter." She stated "So, the question now is you going to please your girlfriend, or am I going to have to go do it myself?"

Giving in he sat up with her still straddling his hips. The kissed each other passion and a loving lust eating away at them. Reaching down he quickly shed off his shirt. At the same moment she reached behind and undid the clasp to her bra and shed the restrictive garment. He smiled as he breasts were freed from their shell. Her breasts were quite firm with the same pale color as the rest of her skin. Her areolas were a rich pink color and were about the size of a galleon. Her nipples were large and erect, standing at attention.

He quickly took one of them in his mouth and gently sucked and bit her nipple. With one hand behind her back he pulled her close, and the other cupping the other breast and playing with its nipple. He continued to gently play, bite, suck, and message her breasts for a few moments before he gently leaned her back down to the floor. He firmly kissed her on the limps, the cheek, and trailed down her luscious body, stopping for a moment to suck on her neck. She arched her back and released a low moan. Not wanting the other nipple to be left out, he played it some attention before trailing down soft kisses down her body.

When he reached her stomach he stopped and hooked his fingers down her pants and slid them off. She was now on the floor in only her knickers. Her hair flung around her head in a brilliant halo. Her arms frayed out on the floor above her. Reaching down the grabbed her lace underwear, and looked at her seeking permission. She nodded and he removed her last piece of clothing. Tossing away the matching pair of red lace knickers he took in her beauty.

Grinning he parted her legs and leaned into her womanhood. "If I'm going something right or wrong let me know" she said before he went to work. Gently sucking and licking her fold he began to stimulate her. She was moaning in ecstasy we he pleased her dripping folds. He was inhaling the scent of her womanhood and basking in the taste of her sweet arousal. She began to moan louder and arch her back as he experienced her first orgasm. Soon she was shuddering and moaning loudly in pleasure, using her hands to force his head closer to her folds, her legs wrapped around his back. His tongue deeply penetrated her sex as he sucked on her sensitive button. Climbing to her peak he gave a series of violent shudders from her powerful orgasm.

Smirking at her reaction Harry stood up. Not wanting Harry to be left out, he kneeled at his feet. Undoing his belt she quickly in one swift motion removed his pants and boxers. She grinned impishly as she took in the sight of his erect cock. As his member was demanding attention she took him in her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as he bobbed up and down on his cock, using one of her hands to stroke his hard shaft while the other played with his balls. Sensing that he was about to cum unless she slowed down she stopped her menstruations releasing him with a wet pop sound. Not wanting to put an end to his pleasure, she slid her lips and tongue down the sides of his shaft and down his balls. Gently sucking them she slid her wet lips down the other side licking his crown at the end. Taking him baking in her mouth she swirled her tongue around him and looked up into his green orbs as she continued to bob up and down his member.

"G…G…Ginny… if you don't stop now I'm not going to last" the stammered

Releasing him she lied back down on the floor and spread her legs wide. "Good, because I want you to fuck me." She said

Climbing on top of her she poised himself at her entrance when he grabbed her wand and cast a spell on herself "what was that?" he asked

"Contraception charm" She answered "don't want any surprises do we?"

Nodding he began to enter her, reaching her barrier he looked into her eyes, "You sure, about this, Ginny?"

Smiling at his reluctance she cupped his face and ran her hand down his neck and chest. "I'm sure" she said huskily "just don't start to move until I tell you. This is going to hurt"

With her assurance that this is what she wanted he reared back and with a sharp thrust, rammed through her maidenhead. She winced in pain as she gave him her virginity, given not to a _boy_ but to a young man she cared for deeply. Part of her knew their relationship had moved very, very fast given that he had just asked her out. But she really did not care that they had. She knew that she wanted him, if they didn't work out after this; she was the only one to blame.

Now that the pain had faded and she was use to his size she told him to continue. He began slowly at first, rising up and thrusting back into her. Her wet velvet walls tightly hugging him inside her. Eventually they built up the pace, moving faster and faster as he slammed into her with more force. The juiced from her were making a wet slapping sound as their thrusts met each other. Her arms were on his back, pulling her lover close, sharing deep passionate kisses between pleasurable moans. Her breasts squeezed between them, her nipples poking in his chest. Holding close to him she leaned her head back from his body as she moaned in the bliss of her pleasure. Continuing thrust his cock deep into her womanhood; he felt her velvet walls tense as she began to reach her peak. Something telling him they needed to peak at the same time he began to increase his pace. Reaching the height of their union the peaked at the same time, she threw her head back, releasing a scream of pure pleasure. At the same time he threw his head back as he force himself deeper into her, releasing his seed into her.

_**WARNING: LEMON OVER**_

As both teens had their eyes closed, reveling in the deep feelings of their lovemaking. Neither noticed a brilliant flash of magic around them. If they had been watching, they would have noticed a sign of one of the most beautiful things in magic. Feeling tired from their lovemaking Harry slid out of her and laid down next to her. Pulling her close to him, he conjured a blanket for the two of them and fell into deep sleep both with wonderful smiles.

**-:BBBO:-**

Elsewhere, deep in the belly of Gringotts there was a room hidden to all but the goblins. Inside were various recording devices. Each device was responsible for different things. Recording deaths, marriages, fund transfers for each client, withdrawals, accounting errors, magical births, family tree records, a record of souls compatible with each other for the formation of a soul bond, and bonds that have actually been formed.

The formation of such a bond is exceptionally rare. Often times compatible souls are on the other side of the worlds, speak a different language, and a difference of age. Even if the two souls met each other, there was no guarantee they would form such a bond. To do that their souls must first be compatible, they must then be or able to care for and deeply love each other, and third they must freely give of themselves that which they may never get back. Because of this it is often hundreds of years before even one bond is formed.

Many witches and wizards don't even know they're capable of such a bond. Families, particularly the old houses used to take a test upon the child's birth to see if a bond was possible. This practice died out for most because of the cost to perform the test, and because back then because of an exceedingly small pureblood population, most bonds must be formed with those of new blood. Today they're called muggle-born, or mudbloods.

Today however, such a bond was formed as the device quickly scribbled down the notification, rolling on its drum probably never to be written on for quite some time. Near the device a light flashed and a particular bell sounded. This notified the goblin on duty that the machine had made a record and needed to be checked. Quickly walking over to the machine the goblin turned off the alert and checked the notice. The notice stated the names of the bonded and if they had a marriage contract. Simply because they were soul bonded, did not mean they were automatically married. Often times when two compatible mates were found, a marriage contract was made. The contract stated that should they become bonded the contract would become active and executed, resulting in marriage.

This bond however had a problem. Along with the contract binding them together because of the bond, there was a second contract written after the first one attempting to marry them when they both were of wizarding age.

Not the goblin to deal with the issue he sent the notice on to the contract department. He then went back to checking on the other machines. The goblin was however, quite annoyed now. _How dare those wizards bond on my shift_ he thought, now he was behind his duties and would likely lose a galleon.

**-:BBBO:-**

At the burrow, the home of the Weasley family, the patriarch was just returning home from his job at the ministry. Things had been quite hectic since Harry's journey into the Department of Mysteries. Add to that with the revelation that Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth and things were in an uproar. That had already been several attempts to boot Fudge. Even his position in the department for the misuse of muggle artifacts was busy. Though, he had no idea for the life of him why.

Entering the ramshackle home he greeted his wife, whom was making dinner, and sat down in the sitting room and relaxed a little before supper. With no children in the house except during break the home was quite quiet. As he was sitting in his favorite chair he was thinking back to the good times they had with a house full of children. Though, Ron and later Ginny were unexpected surprises, he loved all his children no matter what. He suspected his wife did not want the youngest two children, but she never voiced this, or showed the children a lack of affection.

He did worry about his youngest though. He had always fought with Molly over how to raise her. It was the one thing they ever really fought about in their marriage. Because their seventh was a girl, the first girl Weasley in generations, they needed to get all new things for her often times. Arthur had no problem with this, Molly however, wanted to make do with what they had, and he had argued that, that was no way to raise a baby girl. Eventually she had agreed to raiser like a girl, if she could teach her to be a proper lady. That was probably one of the worst decisions of his life.

Molly had then taught her be a proper and respectable woman, and expected to always be that way. He knew differently. It suspicion had begun when he noticed that the brooms would often be in a different order in the morning after they went to bed. They were confirmed when she had tripped an alarm ward he had placed around the shed. When it went off he noticed that their little girl was flying around on a broom. This was not allowed by Molly as it was not what lady's do, flying around showing off to the boys. He had done nothing to stop the nightly trips; though he would often try to figure out how she got past the trap they had set on the stairs. The trap was a squeaky step that would alert Molly and Arthur to their children sneaking about. He never did figure out how Ginny got passed it.

He was brought out of his thoughts of the past by a necklace. The necklace was something he wore at all times. He never took it off since he put it on. It was perhaps the only secret he kept from Molly. Shortly after Ginny was born, he received an owl message. The message was from James and Lilly Potter and requested his presence at Gringotts. Molly's reputation as a bit of a banshee held even then, thus she was not invited. If she had been, what happened because of that meeting probably never would have happened.

Once he got to the bank, he was quickly informed that his daughter and their son were compatible for a soul bond. Because the bond did not mean marriage by itself, they wanted to set up a contract. It was agreed up that should the two meet the requirements of the bond they would be married by contract. He knew the Potters were and old family and that their daughter would be well taken care of, but at the same time he was dreading the contract because who knew how the boy would turn out?

His fears were added to when they received that terrible news late Halloween night, 1981. James and Lilly Potter had been murdered. The news after this that the boy had somehow survived the killing curse added more to his fears. The boy would be famous in their world, there would not be a man, woman, or child that did not know his name. Growing up knowing that he was famous would inflate any child's ego.

These fears were laid to waste however when the second youngest had informed the family he had made friends with Harry Potter. He also explained that Harry had been raised by muggles and was quite uncomfortable with his fame. His fears were further destroyed the following year when he was able to meet the child. What the twins and Ron told him about his living conditions alarmed him a little, but he quickly discovered that Harry was a fine you man. They were destroyed even further when he Harry had risked his life to save his daughter, without considering his own safety. Yes, Harry was a fine man indeed.

He now however had a problem on his hands. Part of him had hoped that the contract would never be fulfilled. This was because how he should tell his wife. She would be quite upset with him when she found out he signed a contract for their daughter. He paled at that thought, many knew she had a temper, but few had ever seen it in full force. Perhaps it was best to tell Ginny first, maybe even keep it from Molly for a while?

**-:BBBO:-**

Ginny opened her eyes; she had waked from what was perhaps the best sleep she had since before the chamber. She was confused however as she was not in her dorm room and there was something warm wrapped around her. There was something hard poking between her but as well. Worried about what had happened she turned over slightly and saw the sleeping from of Harry Potter holding her in a tight embrace.

She smiled as she remembered what they had shared together. She had given herself to him and she was not disappointed. Wondering what time it was she asked the room for a clock. Looking up at the newest creation in the room she noticed that it was about 45 minutes until it was time for dinner. They needed to get up and get cleaned before they went down. They also needed to check on Hermione.

_**SMALL LEMON SCENE**_

She thought that they had enough time to show and get ready, so she decided to give him a nice wake up call. Rolling out of his embrace she climbed on top of him positioning her pussy right in from of him while she sucked him off. She wrapped her lips around his hard member and went to work. Bobbing up and down she decided to take her time, she wanted to give him time to wake up and enjoy his taste in her mouth. She also decided to experiment a little and see how much she could take in. She was only able to take most of him in, _oh well_ she thought.

Continuing to suck his wonderful erection, she realized he was awake when he started to lick her folds. His tongue as sliding all around her cunt as he licked and sucked her, apparently he decided to experiment when she felt a strange vibration coming from his mouth. The feeling it gave was absolute bliss as she gave a low moan around his manhood. He knew that he was giving her quite the reaction by speaking parseltongue into her wet folds as he felt her moans around his shaft.

As she began to feel the rapid onset of an orgasm, she began to speed up her motions. She started to bob faster, twisting her mouth and tongue around him. She had no idea how, but she could tell he was as close to his climax as she was. Continuing to pump around him she moved to pay more attention to his crown. Licking and gently sucking on the end of his cock he soon came in her mouth, sending several ropes of tuck cum into her eager mouth. The same time he climaxed, she did as well. Releasing more fluids as her womanhood convulsed in pleasure.

After coming down from their high, she rolled off of him and sat up. Licking her lips and savoring the taste of his spunk. "Mmmmm," she growled "you taste good" she said as she swallowed his spunk.

He sat up as well and began to lick up the juices she left on his face. They had dribbled all over his face and down his chin. Fingering some of it off his face he placed the load in his mouth "You taste good yourself" he said grinning at her.

_**LEMON OVER**_

They both got up off the floor and retrieved their cloths. Soon after they asked the room for a shower and entered together. For a few minutes they simply held each other lovingly under the spray of warm water, enjoying the closeness of the other. After scrubbing off the evidence of their lovemaking they gently washed each other and exited the shower. Getting dressed they left the room and headed down to dinner hand in hand.

"Harry, if you're really going to do what you plan to, then was going to need some…followers" she said.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled "We certainly do by dark lady" he said "But, it might be best to wait until next year. There are some things we need to do this summer."

"Oh?" she queried "Such as?"

"Breaking the trace for one." He replied "I need to practice some of my new knowledge and I don't want the ministry tracking me down. We both should get new wands, and some battle robes. I'm thinking something similar to the death eater get up, but a bit scarier than silver masks."

"Make those two wands for me love"

"Why's that?" he asked curious as to why her current wand was a problem.

"I never went to Ollivander's. This is my great aunts wand."

He frowned "Well, that's no good. You really should have your own wand. If your scare as is I'd hate to see what you're like with a wand matched to you." And he really was a little scared. Ginny was already quite a powerful witch, if she had a wand matched to her he bet she would be just as powerful as he was.

As they entered the great hall Harry realized that he forgot about the prank timed for Malfoy. "Ginny, when Malfoy comes in you might want to look away."

"Why?"

"Remember those spells you asked about?" he asked

"Yes…" she dragged out

"Well let's just say, you might be at risk of losing your meal and in need of a strong memory charm"

"What exactly is it that you've done Mister Potter?" He commented dryly.

"Now that, would be telling."

Giving up on pulling the information out of him she sat down next to him looking at the door to the great all and began to fill their plate. They were joined not long after by Ron. Her brother was totally set on eating and was totally oblivious to the couple holding hands across from him. They continued to take their time eating and enjoy their meal, in no small part to how Ron absolutely plowed through his meal.

It was about halfway through dinner when Malfoy and his goons finally showed up. As they entered the hall the spells he cast kicked into effect. Crabbe and Goyle started to walk funny and at the same time signs in bright glowing letters appeared over them labeling them as poof one and two. Draco however received much worse humiliation. He promptly vanished when he entered the hall, at the same time a spell caused his man bits to shrink and become erect. Well, as erect as a new born babe can be. Above his head however in bright flashing letters appeared the words _The Alpha Poof_.

When Harry cast the spells on them he also made it so that the victims would not be aware of them until the comedy started. He also made it so that the lower years would not suffer from horrible nightmares from the sight by making everybody below a specific age see a different scene.

The hall was relatively quiet. The only sounds that filled the air were that of students chatting between each other and of the sound of students eating. When they realized what was going on however some began to point and laugh and Malfoy shame. Not only the fact that he was coming out as a poof, but at this small size as well. Some however, were sick at the sight of parts of Malfoy they _never_ wanted to see. Some of the professors even looked sick.

Except Snape of course, he was so red he looked like he was ready to murder. As he got up from his place at the head table Draco and company realized what was going on and flew from the hall.

"POTTER!" yelled Snape as he neared the Gryffindor table. "500 points from Gryffindor as well as year of detention for assault of a student!"

"What!" shouted Harry in mock outrage. He and Ginny knew he did it, but nobody else knew that "You can't blame me for Malfoy decided to come out of the broom cupboard"

"Another 200 for arguing with a teacher!" yelled the irate potions professor

By this time Harrys head of house, Minerva McGonagall, had arrived. "What seems to be the problem Severus" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Potter…" he sneered "hexed Mr. Malfoy to walk into the great hall naked!"

"Mr. Potter, may I see your wand?" she asked

"Of course, _Professor_" he said as he reached into his robes and handed her his wand.

Grabbing hold of his wand she cast the reveal spell to see what spells it had cast recently. She smiled as she noticed that the only spells he had cast were several household charms, including the local time charm. As she handed him back his wand she said to Snape "750 points, to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter you will not have detention"

"_WHAT!_" roared the potions professor.

"Mr. Potter was not responsible Severus. I suggest you get the facts next time you assign any punishments or I will be dealing with you as my power ad Deputy Headmistress"

Snape put on what was perhaps his worst scowl and walk off in absolute rage, his cloak billowing behind him violently.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter for that" said his head of house "Everybody, please continue eating" she said to the rest of the hall as she joined the other professors at the head table.

Ron mumbled a _Greasy git_ when she walked away. The trio then resumed eating in peace. Ron was still totally oblivious to what was going on with Harry and Ginny.

"Have you seen Hermione lately, Ron?" Harry decided to ask.

He shook his head "No, I visited a little while ago. I think it was shortly after you two left" he said "She woke up for a few. Said she was in a bit of pain and Madam Pomfrey gave her some more potions. She went back to sleep after that."

"We're going to visit her again after dinner real quick. Care to join us?" Harry asked his redhead friend.

"Yeah, that sounds good" he replied

"Harry, there is something I'd like to ask you later" added Ginny

"All right, Gin" he said

The trio quickly ate the rest of their meal before leaving the great hall. Even though Ron seemed oblivious to his sisters and best mates' relationship, the other students were not as the couple walked out. Most of the students just whispered to one another about this development. Others however were giving them death glares. Most of these were of jealous girls, a few however were of jealous boys. One in particular was quite angry, he had wanted Ginny himself. _Damn you Potter_ he thought _Ginny is mine!_ _How dare he steal her away, I will get what is mine!_

**-:BBBO:-**

After checking in on Hermione was doing, the trio wandered up to Gryffindor tower. Their fried was starting to recover a little, if very slowly. It would still be about a week until she was well enough to walk out, even then she would still be on a battery of potions for quite some time.

The trip back to their dorms was quiet and uneventful. For Harry and Ginny it was a different matter however. They thought what they were feeling at first was the after effects of their passion but this was not the case. As they traveled back up to the tower they realized that they had an innate sense of the other person. They could tell how the other was feeling, even where they were. Though they were walking along aside each other, it was more than that. More than simply knowing or seeing they were there, it was like they were occupying the same space as the other.

At the _Fat Lady_ Ron gave the common room password as they entered. The room was surprisingly empty. Most of the students were probably in bed sleeping off their OWLS or end of year exams. "Harry, mate, I'm going to go head up" said Ron

Harry gave a curt nod and watched his fried ascend up the boys' stairs. Once he was out of sight he turned to Ginny and cast a privacy spell around them "You wanted to ask me something Ginny?" he said in a soft voice.

"I want you to teach me" she firmly stated "Teach me everything that you know."

Smiling at his girlfriend's enthusiasm he leaned in and kissed her "I can do that" he said "If we can get rid of the trace we can do it this summer. Otherwise it's going to have to wait until next year, don't want people finding out about us. We also need quite a bit of dueling practice."

"Don't forget loyal followers" she added

"Right can't forget them. This summer if I can I'm going to start taking care of the ministry. Hopefully I will be able to clear out any death eaters in the various departments."

"You do know Harry, that we could probably get ready this week if you can get the room to slow time" she accused with a knowing smirk

He had completely forgotten about the room's ability to slow time. When he had first used it he had only asked the room for enough time to master occlumency. If he asked it for enough time to bring Ginny up to his level, she would then know all he did, and they would be master duelers. They could probably even find a way to learn even more.

"You know – we really need to find out what the limits of that room are" he started "I had completely forgot about the time thing"

"That's what I'm around for" she said with her best innocent look

They kissed and held each other close before breaking apart and heading to their separate beds. Though they had enjoyed sleeping close to each other another night missing from his bed would not go unnoticed. And when Ginny was seen as missing as well they would be discovered for sure. Harry did not want to hide their relationship at all, but it would do no good to be caught sleeping together. Slipping out of his cloths and putting on his sleep wear Harry drifted off to sleep.

**-:BBBO:-**

_One week later…_

The next week was quite busy for Harry and Ginny. Thanks to the room of requirement, they were able to slow time down considerably. Though, they did not age during this time and were glad for it. For them to suddenly appear several weeks older would only cause people to ask questions that could not or want to answer.

The worked franticly while in the room. In span of a about a few months Harry was able to teach Ginny all the knowledge that riddle had before his downfall. It was hard but they had been able to do it. The couple also worked on dueling. At first it was against each other, but they quickly asked the room to provided training dummies for them. After that things worked much better.

Because they had already had sex, they decided that it would not matter if they slept together during their stay. They did not spend all of their time in the room however. They came out for all their meals in the great hall, and to check on Hermione. They also wandered the castle and grounds for a bit to make disguise that they were disappearing for hours at a time.

When the week was up, Hermione had made a recover. Though, she still had to take points for some time. Being the knowledge seeker that she was her first concern was not of her own health, that she had been cursed, or even spent a week in bed. No, her first complaint was that she had missed a week of classes. Harry had to wonder if that curse messed with her head; since they had completed their OWLs they did not have any classes to take.

She finally realized this after Harry, Ginny, and Ron were able to break through a rather long speech about the importance of their education. After she relented she inquired the hospital wing matron as to her health. She was a little depressed at first when Pomfrey told her that she would have a permanent scar were the curse hit. The scar was located on the right side of her chest, just below her breast. It was an angry looking scar that was still a burning red and traveled in a line her back, exactly behind the one on her front.

Harry and Ginny's efforts to break the trace however were somewhat futile. Thinking that the room of requirement could do just about anything, they asked it for a way to remove the trace. And the room provided a strange machine, thankfully it came with directions or they never would have figured it out. The machine was able to not only remove the trace, but to apply, and test for it as well. According to the tests that they ran, they both had the trace but it was already broken and fading. They had no idea why this had happened however. The trace would still linger until they turned 17. Though, it no longer reported them to the DMLE for under age wizardry.

Because the trace was broken they were free to practice magic and magically travel this summer. Harry would still use Dobby if he needed to, but he could now portkey or apparate if needed. One of his plans this summer was to have a, chat, with the _Dursley's. _He would not be mistreated this summer, one way or another. The broken trace would make getting new wands much less complicated as well.

Right now the quartet was sitting comfortably in one of the many compartments aboard the Hogwarts express. Last night had been the end of year feast and a short speech by Dumbledore to be safe, in these dark times. Draco and his goons also finally decided to show up. Ever since the spells Harry had placed went off they had avoided everybody. When they were around, there was no shortage of snickering at the tiny man. Malfoy was quite furious about the whole thing, even more so since there was no suspect. His honor demanded satisfaction. Because of the knowledge from his scar Harry knew that one of the worst things to insult a pureblood with besides digging up their family tree, as to insult a male heir of being a poof. Often times when it was discovered a family's heir was a poof, they would be cast out of the family. Some of the curler cases resulted in them being stripped of their magic.

The train ride was uneventful until the Ferret boy showed up for his usual attempt to goad them into a fight. "Potter, I know it was you" he said "I am the heir to the house of Malfoy, and you will get what's coming to you"

"Yes – yes Draco, may father this, the dark lord that. Run along now, I'm sure your two boyfriends would like you to please them, and we're getting awfully close to Kings Cross"

Malfoy snarled at Potter, _why was it so hard to rile him up?_ He was trying to maybe get him to attack him, as he was the head of family until his father was released attacking him would land Potter in serious trouble, The least of which would be ground for expulsion. "You and your mudbloods and blood traitors will get what's coming to you Potter" he continued "When the dark lord…"

"Ugh…" voiced Harry "Draco will you please, shut the bloody hell up and leave. I've heard to same speech every time I've ran into your lord's lobe kissing lackeys. Now leave!" he commanded as he closed the compartment door and placed a locking charm on it.

"Bloody git…"said Ron

"Ronald, language!" berated Hermione "What exactly was Malfoy accusing you of this time?" she asked Harry, quite interested as what that was about.

"A week before you got better, he walked in without any pants trying to show off his bits. His goons also walked in with a bit of a limp" he told his bookish friend.

"That's not all" added Ron "above his boyfriends was a floating sign in bright letters labeling them as poofs. Malfoy had one labeling him as the Alpha Poof"

"That's disgusting…" said Hermione "…almost makes me glad I was cursed."

"We're glad you're feeling a bit better" said Harry "It was really scary seeing you drop like that"

"Thanks Harry" she smiled "I do see however that wasn't the only thing I missed" she said noticing the couple holding hands.

"Huh?" voiced Ron

She glared at the red head and rolled her eyes "Honestly Ron, I swear you also have the observational skills of a barrel"

"Hey!" said a puzzled Ron "I noticed things!"

"Such as?" she countered

"Well – that depends on what I'm noticing" he mumbled

"My point exactly Ron," she turned to the other occupants of the cabin. "How long has this been going on?" she asked

"A week" answered the younger red head. Technically it had been longer than that because of the room of requirement, but Hermione did not need to know that.

"A week for what?" asked the other

"A week for this" said Ginny as she kissed Harry

"What!" shouted Ron "Harry, how could you! That's my sister!"

"She also happens to be my girlfriend" Harry said wryly.

Ron was about to say something but decided to sit there and stew for a bit. He really thought that they would end up together at some point. And he was happy for them, but he still hated the thought of his sister with anybody, even if it was Harry.

They were brought away from the conversation about their relationship at the sound of an owl pecking at the outside glass. Getting up from Ginny embrace, Harry opened the window and let the bird inside. It promptly dropped a litter where he was sitting and took off out the window again.

The package was rather large and bulky. On the front of the package was the official emblem of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Curious as to what the goblins sent him Harry tore open the package. Inside was a letter, an ornate jewelry box, and a strange hoop. Deciding to read the letter first he opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We apologize sending you this message during your return trip from Hogwarts but it is most urgent. We have sent you several letters in the past requesting you to discuss maters relating to your account. We believed you to be ignoring our summons, so we send one of our tracking owls to find you. Soon after we discovered that our messages were not reaching you at all due to a redirection ward. This is why we sent you this message today._

_One of the first things we need to speak to you about is your godfathers will. As the main beneficiary you are required to attend a private reading of the will on June 22. If you are unable to attend the reading, anything you have been left by the deceased will automatically fall between Narcissa Malfoy nee black, and Bellatrix Lestrange nee black. You will also be expected to attend the public reading two days after, where the other beneficiary's will receive their bequests._

_The next matter is, because of your recent soul bonding to Mrs. Ginevra Potter nee Weasley you have fulfilled the requirements of a marriage contract and are now married. We at Gringotts wish you congratulations. Because of the execution of this contract you are both married and considered emancipated adults. You gain with your new status all the rights and privileges of an adult wizard._

_Because of your emancipation, the rest of your parents wills can be carried out. After the private reading we can attend to carrying it out. Part of their will and the will of Sirius Black is contained within the jewelry boxy sent with the message. Inside you will find the Potter and Black Lordship rings. There are four of these rings, two for you, and one for your wife as Lady Potter. The forth is the Ring for Lady Black. However, because you are not a Black by birth or blood adopted this ring is of no use. The only use for the Lord Black ring is to claim full control over any Black property._

_You will also find inside the family marriage and engagement rings. Again the black rings are useless to you. When you receive this message Lady Potter should put on the ring for Lady Potter and you should wear the male ring._

_Per Black family by laws, Sirius Black was automatically readmitted into the family when all other male, blood heirs without heirs of their own were deceased. Because of his status as a fugitive, regardless of a conviction, producing an heir of his own was impossible. This is why when Mr. Black sent us his latest will he included a considerable amount of his own blood. There is a ritual that Gringotts may perform with this to make you, a blood heir of the Black Family. Should you choose to perform the ritual you will gain all the powers of the Black Lordship. Your name will also officially change to Harry James Potter-Black. Because of being a lord and blood heir to two families however, will mean that you must take on a second wife to continue the black line. This ritual may be done at any time, as the blood is safely stored in a secure Gringotts vault._

_Because of problems communicating with you and your probable lack of transportation, we have included a portkey for you with this package. The item in question should appear as a large silver ring. If you wish to use it to attend any of the meetings, all you have to do is grab hold of it and say 'activate' as clearly as possible._

_We at Gringotts again wish you congratulations to your marriage and hope you enjoy your life together._

_Sincerely,_

_Boltshaft_

_May your gold always flow._

Harry was a little white by the time he finished the letter. When he was done reading he reread it to make sure that it indeed said what it did. After confirming this he handed the letter to Ginny who looked at him funny for handing her a Gringotts letter. As she read the letter he opened the ornate box. Inside sat 10 beautiful rings. The rings were separated into their respective houses, going from the male head of house rings to the lady's engagement rings.

The house rings were all very similar except for minor style changes for the different gender. The Potter Ring was made of brilliant gold, at the top of the ring there was a bright red stone. The stone was cut as a rounded square and was inserted into the ring to form a square, flat top. In the center of the stone, Harry assumed it was a ruby, was cut the Potter family crest. The crest consisted of a decorated shield, above the shield was a knight's helmet, and below was tow crossed swords. The entire emblem was surrounded by a banner that said _Audere__est quid oporteat fieri__._

The Black family ring was made from a bright piece of silver. Like the Potter ring the Black ring had a stone as well. There, at the top of the ring it sat a perfect onyx. The stone was round and cut much like a diamond. In the center of the black stone the black family crest was etched. The Black family crest was a fanciful shield, above which was a skull. The shield was split into two sections the top had a gauntlet holding a wand, and the bottom half was home to three birds, probably ravens. Below the shield written in a flowing banner was the motto of the Blacks, _Toujours Pur._

By the time he had finished inspecting the rings Ginny had finished with the letter. He was worried as she handed it back to him, her eyes were wide but the rest of her face was strangely neutral. _At least she was not pale_ he thought to himself. Though, it was hard to tell if she was since her skin was already a bit on the pale side.

The both of them were too busy staring at each other thinking about the letters revelations, that they did not notice their best friends and brother staring back at them.

"Ehh – hello?" asked Hermione "Are you two ok?"

"How is this possible, Ginny?" said Harry ignoring Hermione

"I have no…wait yes I do" she said resting her head in her hands for a moment. Picking herself back up she looked at Harry "Remember, what happened after you asked me out?"

"Yes…" he said frowning having no idea what that had to do with anything.

"That's how it…you know, forms"

"What's going on are you going to tell us or not?" said a frustrated Hermione.

"What…" said Harry "OH! That. You're not made about this are you?" he questioned worried that she did not want this.

"No…no I'm not…it's just…I'm not sure how I feel about this exactly" he frowned

"Harry mate, Ginny, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron finally asked.

"Language Ronald" scolded Hermione. "Seriously what's going on? And why did you hand Ginny the Gringotts letter, Harry?"

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked Ginny

Ginny thought about it a moment before answering. If the message did not bear the official seal of Gringotts, or contain the family rings, then she would say this was all an elaborate prank. The problem with that was who would do that? Only the twins would probably do something like this, but it was not their usual style. She was actually quite happy to me married to Harry, the idea of them sharing a soul bond was wonderful to her. _Perhaps it's best to keep this quiet for now, until we find out what's going on._

"No" she said turning to Ron and Hermione "We will tell you guys eventually, but we need to make sure of a few things ourselves"

"But…" Hermione started

"No, Hermione. We don't want to cause any problems if need be" he said "Until we confirm that this is not somebody playing ticks, you will have to wait"

"Oh, fine" she huffed

The rest of the trip to Kings Cross was quite quiet for the four. Between Ron sulking about his sister's relationship, Hermione being in a tizzy because she was not getting the information she wanted, and Harry and Ginny still were processing the letter from Gringotts. Before they pulled into the station, Harry discreetly placed the Black and Potter rings on his finger. Apparently the rings were magical as they automatically sized to his fingers. He was also able to hand Ginny her rings as well. She placed them on her fingers as well and they placed several charms on their rings so nobody would know they had them. This was done several times on their wedding rings as; they really did not want that to get out just yet.

Pulling into the station the teenagers grabbed their luggage from the racks and disembarked from the train. They expected the have people waiting for them but did not see anybody. That was until they spotted Mad-eye Moody 'discreetly' covering the area. Grabbing their luggage they wandered over to the group.

The group consisted of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and had Kingsley and Moody providing security at a distance. The meeting felt a little funny to Harry. Remus was still grieving over Sirius's death, as was Tonks. However, Remus and Mr. Weasley kept giving him strange looks. _Damn werewolf senses_ thought Harry. His father's friend no doubt knew Harry and Ginny had been sleeping together. Mr. Weasley was another matter however; he kept shifting between looking like he wanted to say something and preparing to get yelled at. Harry was unable to read him as he apparently had shields against that, but he suspected he knew what it was about.

After conversing for a few minutes Harry wished everybody goodbye and left with his relatives. Before he left however Moody apparently gave them quite the talking too. Vernon's face was shifting between pale and the most curious shade of red. Placing his luggage in the boot Harry got in the back as they left for number 4 Privet Drive.

**(A/N :) love it? Hate it? Want to kill it with fire? Or perhaps you have some questions or even concerns? Feel free to drop said bombs in a review or even message me directly. I have a real short draft for chapter 3 finished but that was before the story changed so much. It should be up in the next week or so. For those who are waiting for an update on my other story it may be a while, it's not abandoned I'm just sorting through how I want to take it right now. I will probably end up rewriting the first three or four chapters.**

**This story may still turn into a Harry/Ginny/multi fic but I'm not sure. Thoughts and ideas on this? If I do the others will probably be part of Harry's inner circle for the group he's going to form.**


	3. The Start of Summer v2

**Black Bond Black Order**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Summer**

**(A/N): this chapter has been revised. I'm sure there is still some errors. While I deleted things in word, they still showed up in FF. Net because I did not accept changes…oops! Sorry, chapter updated. I apologize for my error.**

Privet Drive, it was such a boring place. With its row and rows of identical houses, with all their occupants thinking they were such normal people, always spying on each other seeing what the other normal people were doing. Their occupants were out and about making sure their hedges were the correct volume, or their grass was cut to the exact height.

It was this neighborhood that Harry Potter called his summer prison. He had spent eleven years of his life year before he was told the truth. Harry Potter was a wizard. He was an abnormal blight upon a normal street filled with its perfect people. It was because of his special gift that his 'relatives' treated him so horribly.

For those first eleven years of his life Harry had lived in a cupboard under the stairs. There were three bedrooms in the home but he was undeserving of one as a freak. Besides, they had to have all the room possible for their dudlykins toys, right? It was only after he discovered what he was that he was allowed a room. Even then, it was filled with junk. The cheapest possible furniture filled the room. The bed was rickety, the desk wobbled, the only chair had a peg nailed on to replace it's missing one.

Ever since he had lived there he had been treated like a Malfoy family house elf. He was always referred to freak or boy there. He was about four years old, when one morning he was ripped from his cupboard and told to cook breakfast. He received no help from them, and was even beaten when he asked for help. He was beaten even more when the bacon was slightly too crispy.

It was also about that age when he was expected to do all the work around the house. The other occupants never did anything. It was up to Harry to cook all the meals, vacuum the entire house, dust every surface, scrub down the bathrooms, weed the garden, assemble any new furniture they may get to keep up with their neighbors, and sometimes even go through all of Dudley's toys and clean them.

He never knew when his birthday was until Hagrid retrieved him. That was the first time he also got anything of his own. He would only ever get anything on Christmas, and then it was only things like moldy sandwiches, or sweaty socks. Sometimes that was the only way he could survive there though.

The Dursley's saw fit to make generous meals fit for a Hogwarts feast. He would never get anything. They would pile on a mountain of food onto their plates, and eat until they could no more. There was always plenty of food left over, but instead of allowing him even the smallest amount of food they would throw it all away right in front of him. One time he had tried to eat what was in a trash bag, but the vicious beating and lashes of his uncle's belt beat that idea out of him. Afterwards he had several broken bones and was unable to do anything for a week.

When he had started primary school the beatings and mistreatment curbed a little. If only slightly. He had tried to tell the teachers and principle of his situation, but they all just laughed at him. All they told him was to stop accusing 'fine members of the community' of a crime. He even tried the police a few times only to the same result.

The times he really dreaded however, were when Vernon's sister came to visit. _Marge_. If Vernon and Petunia were nasty, she was the queen bitch. She always brought her dog _ripper_ with her. Marge had always ripped into Harry how his parents were good for nothing drunks, stains upon upright society, and how he should be grateful towards her brother for taking him in. She had always encouraged her dog to chase after him, often using Harry as a chew toy.

This summer was different however. Not only did Harry have all the knowledge of a certain dark lord, but he also was emancipated because of his soul bonding to Ginny, _His Dark Lady._ This summer he would not be a punching bag, he would not be chased by rabid dogs, and he would defiantly not be doing any of the work this summer.

The Dursley's car had just pulled into their driveway. They had all scampered inside as fast as possible, no doubt trying to get away from his freakishness. Getting his things out of the trunk he walked into the house. Immediately upon closing the door and turning around he was hit firmly in the face by his uncle.

"NO SEE HERE BOY!" He roared "WE WILL NOT BE…" he never got to finish his speech.

Harry pointed his want and him and hissed "_CRUCIO!"_ His uncle promptly fell down screaming in pure agony. Harry held him under the torture curse as he got up from his uncles hit.

As Harry was getting up Dudley pulled a switch blade from his pocket and charged Harry. Harry noticed this and shot a quick bludgeoner sending his cousin flying into a wall. Harry faintly heard the sound of his shoulder breaking.

His aunt was watching the whole ordeal from the kitchen door. When she and Lilly were still on speaking terms she had told her about the three unforgiveable curses. This is why when Harry held Vernon under it she had backed up and fell to the ground in the doorway.

"Y…y…you're going to go to prison for this!" she shirked

Harry lifted the pain curse from his uncle, after it was lifted his fat was jiggling from his twitching, an after effect of the curse. His aunt tried to back up in horror as he stepped over his uncle's form and approached her. They hadn't even turned on any lights when they entered, causing what little light was coming through the blinds to cast his face in ominous shadow.

"I think to aunt" he said. Pointing his wand at her he let loose a spell, the spell hit her right in the face, however it had no visible effect, turning around he used the same spell on Dudley and Vernon "That will ensure you speak nothing of this. Besides, I can do magic all I want now, so no pesky underage owls will show up either."

Her eyes widened at this proclamation "Y - you can't kill us! People will know!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I am however not going to do the work this summer. You lot will" he said in a cold voice "Now; I'm going to go up to my room. And since I can use magic, I will be making some changes. Let me know when Vernon and _Dudders_ are up, we need to have a little chat later."

Harry then stormed away, picking up his school things he ascended up the stairs. Once there, the quickly vanished the locks and cat flap on his door. While he was at it he placed a mild muggle repelling charm on the door. _Best not to be disturbed this summer_ he thought. Entering the room he quickly closed the door. Once inside he put down his things and transfigured everything in his room and magically expanded the space. He did not give himself a huge room, but enough to be comfortable.

Putting away his trunk in the closed he sat down at his desk and made a list of all the things he needed to do this summer.

Gringotts – Sirius's and parents will. Ask about soul bond / marriage

Get a custom wand. Get Ginny a custom wand and her own Ollivander's wand.

Get to Grimmauld place, collect the dark arts books. Get more.

Visit my vaults

Get more books on other subjects,

Stock up on potion ingredients, make veritaserum, possibly others.

Get a new trunk – similar to Moody's

Wardrobe – wizard and muggle.

Battle robes, something scary?

Take care of Umbitch

Take care of some Death Eaters?

Harry was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a sharp tap and the window. He was confused as he was not expecting any owls just yet, and Hedwig had been in her cage since they arrived. Curious, he went and opened the window. In few a magnificent creature, its feathers were dark greys and blacks, its eyes an inky depth. The only color to the entire creature was its beak and talons, a brilliant gold color.

Hedwig was a bit irritated at the sight of the swan sized bird. Harry immediately recognized it as a phoenix. Harry was confused though, he had only seen one of the creatures before, Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar. This bird was defiantly not Fawkes; Fawkes feathers were brilliant reds and yellows. The mysterious phoenix was looking at Harry intently, tilting its head side as if it was silently judging him.

"Hello?" harry asked the bird. Its only response was a short, low trill. "Whose phoenix are you? I've never seen a black phoenix before"

The bird flew up from its seat on his bead onto his shoulder. Hedwig started to get more irate at the foreign bird in what she saw as her spot. Once on his shoulder he poked Harry in the face with his beak. "Are you trying to say you're my phoenix?" asked Harry. The bird only nodded.

Harry was a bit speechless. A phoenix had chosen him, as far as he could tell. Though he suspected there was a bit more to this phoenix than the most known kind.

"You're mine?" he asked again

The phoenix nodded again.

_Ok defiantly my phoenix _he thought "What kind of phoenix are you?"

The large black bird just looked at him, tilting its head to the side, staring at him with his inky black eyes.

"Well I guess that answers that. Now, what do I call you?" Harry asked resolving to pick up a book on phoenixes. Hedwig was still freaking out over the fact that an unknown bird was with her master. "Relax Hedwig…I'm not going to replace you" This seemed to placate the bird, if only a little as she looked away looked greatly offended.

Thinking for a few more minutes Harry decided on a name "How about…Icarus?" Icarus seemed to approve as he gave a low bow and flew to the desk.

As it would be some time before Vernon recovered from the pain, and for his aunt to get back from taking Dudley to the doctor for the bones that were for sure broken, Harry decided to take a short nap. Lying down on his transfigured four poster bed Harry drifted off to sleep.

**-:BBBO:-**

Lord Voldemort was quite irate. Wormtail had just returned from a mission to spy on his captured death eaters. He had been sent on the mission less than a week ago and had just returned. Not only was he displeased with how late he was but he brought back most unwelcome news. His followers that had been captured at the debacle of the ministry battle were not being held in the DMLEs own holding cells. Instead, they had already been sent on to Azkaban prison.

Azkaban was a fortress. Even with the dementors now on his side it was still quite a challenge to breach its walls. Granted, he had done it several weeks before to release his most loyal. But it required a little effort blasting apart its walls to get to them. After the fact the walls had been secured even further. No, for now they would have to wait there and stew in their own failure.

But perhaps there was a way to punish one of them further. Realizing what date it was he ordered some of his men to prepare to move to Malfoy manor. The only thing that Lucius valued more than his gold was his heir. Maybe it was time to have young Malfoy join their ranks?

**-:BBBO:-**

Blinking his eyes open Harry reached out and put on his glasses. Glancing at the clock on his night table, Harry noticed he had slept a little over two hours. Wondering if everybody had recovered from his assault Harry headed downstairs. Before going downstairs however he needed to pay a visit to the loo.

Once he was on the ground floor he noticed that Vernon was now in his chair in front of the television. Dudley was lying down on the couch. He heard the clatter of dishes in the kitchen so he assumed his aunt was preparing a meal.

Walking into the living room Harry loudly called out "It's time we had a little chat"

His uncle paled realizing that his nephew was there. From the kitchen the sound of a plate breaking could be heard as his aunt rushed into the living room. _I must have really scared them_ he thought

After she sat down Harry began his speech "Now that we're all here" he commented dryly "I we can have a little family chat. I will not be doing any of the work around here this summer. That is now your job, I've been doing it since I was four, and you can do it too."

He looked at each of them before continuing. "This included cleaning, the yard work, and cooking the meals. You _WILL_ leave me alone." He commanded "Vernon you will be _nice_ to others and try to act like a decent human being. Dudley, you will stop beating up other kids, and actually go on a diet. _Aunt _Petunia, you will stop being a nosy bitch towards your neighbors. You will all be actual human beings instead of farm animals."

"W…w…what about Marge?" asked Petunia "She's coming over in two days for the weekend."

He smirked "You three will be responsible for her behavior. You won't like what happens if she steps out of line. Also, coincidentally, in two days I will have some business to attend to." He said "One more thing aunt, you will make just enough food for one helping each, for all of us. No more"

She nodded most vigorously. Harry satisfied for now went back up stairs and prepared to write a letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_My welcome back was less than stellar. Even with Moody's warning the first thing Vernon did was punch me right in the face. I'm quite fine, even though he's not. After subduing him, my cousin attempted to stab me, he was taken care of as well. Vernon is still in a bit of pain, Dudley ended up having some broken bones. He has to heal the muggle way too._

_Shortly after I got how I got a new friend. I will have to tell you about him later. I imagine he would be most helpful. I think you will be pleasantly surprised as to what my new friend is. Hedwig is a bit put out over it._

_If you can get out before the meeting in two days I can meet you someplace and we can travel together. Let me know when and where in a reply. If we get there early we can get our wands made while at Gringotts._

_I already miss you terribly. I can hardly wait till I see you again. If you think you can sneak off for a bit let me know. If my guardian birds see fit to slack on the job we can meet. Waiting two days is going to be dreadful. I plan to leave before my birthday, maybe we can stage something?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Folding up the letter he sealed it and opened the window. "Feel up to delivering a letter Hedwig?" Harry asked the snowy owl.

Hedwig gave a pleasant cry before landing in front of him. Harry chuckled a little at the owls antics. After tying the letter to her leg Harry told her "Hedwig, I want you to deliver this to Ginny. Take it to her room and make sure nobody sees you." The owl gave a short cry before she took off into the sky, eager to deliver her message.

Harry may have had a phoenix, but he had been thinking it might be best to keep that to himself and Ginny for the time being. Especially since it was a dark phoenix, he would receive all sorts of articles vilifying him and accusing him of going dark. Technically Harry did not know what he was, sure he now knew more than he ever wanted to about the dark arts, and he had no problems with using them. This was war, Voldemort and the death eaters were out for keeps and stoning and locking them away would do no good, this was proven by the recent breakout of Azkaban.

The prophecy had only pointed him in this direction. He was the only one, according to the prophecy, that could defeat the dark wanker. If he had not been so furious at the things that had been kept from him, Harry would have laughed at the headmaster. _Love_ is an emotion. Yes, people can do powerful things in its name, but it's not a power itself. Voldemort had the power of love as well. What he had was not the same as Harry however. No Tom Riddle _loves _to cause pain. He enjoyed and basked in pleasure as he would rape, torture, and murder.

To accomplish his goals, Harry would undoubtedly use the dark arts. He also knew there was at least one person he would have to kill. But, what made him different from Tom was he did not enjoy what must be done. He would not rape simply because he could, he would not torture another for fun, and he would defiantly not kill to draw from ill-conceived notion, that there was power and those too weak to seek it.

There were things that must be done, things his friends may not agree with. He really hoped they would follow him. He would not ask them to dive into the dark arts and he would not ask them to kill another no matter what. However, if they wanted to learn the dark arts to follow closer to him, he would not stop them. That was their choice alone to make. He dreaded however the thought of them not sticking by him. He really did not want to lose them, and he really did not want to be against them either. To face against them on the field of battle was something he never wanted to happen.

Harry was thinking about the best way to broach the subject with his two best friends when he was called down to dinner. Although he appreciated the idea of eating at the table for once at Privet drive, he decided it was best to eat away from the others. Taking a place and filling it with food Harry returned to his room.

**-:BBBO:-**

The trip back to the Burrow from Kings Cross was quite boring. Leaving the station they got into a ministry car and drove home to the ramshackle building. During the journey Ron would keep glaring at her, still annoyed about her and Harry's relationship. Her father was a bit of a mystery she observed. He was still acting like he had been at the station. Every now and again he would oddly look at her and then fidget around looking at her mother. She was already pretty sure what had him acting so strange but would wait till they got home to confirm it.

When the finally arrived at their home the two students grabbed their things and went up to their rooms. Before Ginny could climb the odd staircase she was stopped by her father.

"Ginny, after you've unpacked your things could you come down please? I'd like to talk to you for a bit."

"Sure dad" she said "I'll be down in just a moment"

Turning around she hauled her things up and into her room. Her parents did not know this, but Ginny had actually been using magic at home for quite some time. She would often nick one of her brother's wands when they weren't looking. Often times she would pull of a few pranks before sneaking it back. The best part was they never were able to catcher her.

Now that she was, according to Gringotts married, she could use it all she wanted. Thought it was probably best to keep it quiet. It would do no good for her mother to catch on and go off. Her rants were usually quite long and annoying. Often at times she would just run her mouth in a circle, never actually saying anything worthy of remembering. It was no wonder the twins we like they were, thought that would likely never have changed.

Waving her wand a few times all her school things were unpacked and in their proper place. Smiling to herself, she placed her wand back in her pocket and headed down.

Once she was downstairs her father asked if it was ok if they took a walk. A ploy to get away from Molly, a thought Ginny agreed with. Agreeing to go on the walk they told Molly they would be back soon after some 'father daughter time'.

There were several minutes of silence as Arthur tried to think to approach the situation. All the while Ginny was happily skipping beside him. In the end he decided to simply be blunt and get to the point.

"I know about you and Harry" he started

Ginny stopped skipping and started to walk beside him. Looking at her father she grinned a little. His face however was showing signs of stress. There were several lines grooved into his face from the emotions the past week brought.

"I thought that this was about that" she said. She decided to play with him a bit "He really is quite the boyfriend"

"Yes, boyfriend" her father muttered. "About that Ginny, I'm afraid that your relationship is a bit more than that."

"You mean the hugging?" she asked feigning innocence.

"No what I mean is acts of a more…err…intimate nature" he said his cheeks flushing

"Like kissing?" she smiled again

He frowned. He really did not want to explain this to his only daughter. "No Ginny, what I mean is that I know that you have shared yourselves with each other. You see when…"

She giggled at how flustered her father was now "Yes dad, I know. I had a feeling you knew about Harry and I"

"Sometimes you can be quite evil." He said. "And just how is it you thought I knew?" he asked truly curious.

"On the train ride home, Harry got an owl from Gringotts." She answered "In the letter it said because of our soul bonding, it activated a contract marrying us."

"Indeed. Just please, be careful. You're still so young…"

"I know dad. We've been safe."

He smiled. He was relieved to hear that. He was not ready to be a grandfather, especially when his oldest had not married yet. Something about that just seemed wrong to him.

"You're not mad about this, are you?" he asked because he was worried she really did not want this.\

Thinking a moment she answered her father's question "Yes…and no." she said "yes because it's not exactly how I wanted to be married. And no, because I really do love Harry"

"Good" he replied "You can still have the ceremony you know?" she nodded "But I imagine its best not to let your mother hear about this until your much older."

"Yes" she agreed "she would be trying to murder the three of us as she planned the wedding"

"We should probably head inside, don't want your mother sending out a search party" he said "Do you have any questions?" he asked as the turned around and headed back home.

"Yes…but I'm sure Harry will want to be here too"

He nodded as they both returned home in silence.

Ginny immediately went to her room upon her return. There, outside on a small perch was Hedwig waiting for her to return. Ginny opened the window for the white owl and quickly untied the letter and asked Hedwig to wait for a reply before leaving. Unfolding the letter she read it silently to herself twice before crafting her reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your attack. Good thing you can use magic now huh? Though, I'm not sorry to hear about them. It sounds like they're getting what they deserve at last. Maybe I can sneak over and we can both scare them? My way to scare them however would best be done in private._

_Should I be concerned about your new friend? Though, it sounds like Hedwig has more to be concerned about than me. I wonder whatever it is that you are hiding Mr. Potter. I will be sure to discover your secret. Remember, I still have one of my own. Maybe you can enjoy it with me sometime?_

_In town there is a small village square. I can probably sneak out then in plain sight. In the center of the square is a small statue holding a large compass. Meet me at the north end of the square. I'll be there waiting. I'm really looking forward to having my own wands._

_I miss you as well. I can't wait two days till I see you again. If you can get there is a large tree on our property, it's at the edge so nobody should bother us, and we should be safe as it's still in the wards. I might even sneak in some more wards before the meeting if I can do it discreetly. You might want to do the same. Maybe you could also pop into my room during the night? Our anti-apparition wards are terrible._

_Let me know when you're about to leave and where. I'd like to be prepared._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. My dad knows about us. Not sure how exactly, but he seemed to know exactly when the bond formed. I've not asked him any questions yet. I figure you'd want to be here as well._

Rolling up the rolling up the missing, Ginny tied it to Hedwig's leg. Before taking off she gave the owl a large drink of water. Satisfied, the bird took off once more.

**-:BBBO:-**

At the end of each school year, the staff of Hogwarts would hold and end of year meeting. This meeting was typically held when the Hogwarts express returned to Kings Cross station. The beginning of the meeting was a required event for all staff. After the meeting, they would hold a small celebration before leaving for their summer homes.

The staff only stayed at the school during the school year. The only person to remain was the caretaker. Over the schools lifetime, there had been a few staff members stay during the summer, but only in emergencies. Large portions were closed off during the summer. The only people to have free access to the castle were the Hogwarts elves and the ghosts of course.

All the staff was gathered in the staff room giving their end of year reports. The meetings were generally dreadfully boring. Giving long winded reports on things to change for next year for their courses, new rules they could implement, the behavior of their charges, and other dreadfully boring things.

All of the staff was some of the best in their field. Well…not _all_ of the staff. Severus and Sibyll were such cases. While the former was a great potions master, he was a horrible teacher. The later had 'the gift' but she would often drone on about students' death and 'the inner eye'.

The after meeting part over the last few years had not been as, fun as it was intended. Some of the staff would always bicker, while others would simply stay out of the way and have a few drinks before leaving for the summer. At almost every meeting, Minerva and Sibyll would get into an argument. The transfiguration professor would always go on about how she was a 'nut job'. Sibyll would retaliate by going on how her 'eye' told her about the events of the past year. And on, and on it went.

During this time two of the other heads of house would look on silently observing. Minerva, Flitwick, and Pomona had always gotten along splendidly. While they each taught differently they all had one thing in common that the odd one out did not. They were fair to _all_ students. Over the years the three of them had attempted to get rid of the sneering snake and prophetic phony. All they attempts were to no avail however, Albus had always blocked them at each turn. He would always invent some important, but secret, reason to keep them there.

It was during this meeting, that their dear divination professor dropped her glass to the floor shattering into millions of pieces. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to speak in a sordid, ominous tone.

"_As the Dog Star falls into black so shall the one with the power. Unlocking his dark power he will begin his great purge. Where the last great era was brought in by light, the new one will be brought by the dark. With his dark bonded he will crush the great snake. With his great army he will burn the world down. With his black bird others will follow him gladly. As the Dog Star falls into black so shall the one with the power"_

As she finished giving the prophecy her body returned to normal. The other staff members were staring at her in shock. They, like Minerva all believed her to be a fake. She was the most vocal about this belief however.

"Hmm… I seem to have blacked out" said the batty woman breaking the silence.

After this proclamation Minerva promptly fainted.

Filius and Pomona looked to each other for a moment and back to the transfiguration teacher.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" asked the charms professor

"No, let her stay there for a while." Said the plump witch "After how she usually acts about Sybil we will never let her live this down"

"Quite"

**-:BBBO:-**

Harry and just received Ginny return owl. He thought it was a little foolish to directly state where to meet her in the message. But, Hedwig was a smart owl. Even if the headmaster was paranoid about their messages being intercepted he had faith in her ability to get away from any would be trappers.

Her message had returned quite late to the home on cookie cutter drive. It was now a quarter till 12. Harry missed sleeping with her. The scent of her hair as he woke up, the feeling of her skin on his, or even her 'special' wake up calls she would give him. They had spent much time in the room of hidden things. He was not looking forward to waking up without her.

Maybe he would take her advice and apparate over. Not only would he get to spend the night with his beloved, but it would help his plans if he allowed the blood wards to degrade. Perhaps that would give the order proper cause to 'rescue' him. Maybe even some death eaters would attack and kill off the Dursley's. What a shame that would be.

"Icarus, you think you can flash me to my wife's bedroom room?" he asked

The black phoenix nodded and flew over him. Harry grabbed onto his long tail feathers and they flashed directly to Ginny's room.

He had never seen the inside of her room before. He had never been in a _girl's_ room before either. The room was quite attractive. The walls were a dark green color, what part of the wall he could see. A large portion of the wall space was covered in posters. Most were of various wizarding bands. He was not surprised to see one on the wall near her bed of him. It looked to be from the triwizard tournament, probably one of the many ad campaigns used to drive up ticket sales.

He quickly observed the rest of the neat and orderly room before his sight fell to the beautiful red head lying in bed. He did not know if she was asleep before she arrived but she was not anymore if she was.

"What took you so long?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Sorry, I just got your owl. You miss me?"

"Very" she replied "Now, why don't you strip and join me?"

"With pleasure" he winked.

For Ginny, he was being painfully slow as he stripped off his clothes. She had hoped he came tonight, and she prepared in advance by going to bed naked.

Finally striped down he climbed into bed with her. Slowly and surly, they began to make love well into the morning.

**-:BBBO:-**

Lord Voldemort and his death eaters had finished packing the essentials of their move. Right now his followers, the fodder for operations, were taking all of their cases down to the main sitting room. Before Tom had killed his muggle father and grandparents the whole house was quite beautiful. Since then, it has sat unoccupied with only a single muggle to clean the place. As it was, the once shinning manor fell into decay.

The once bright and colorful wallpapers were now hanging down in shreds. The polished hardwood floors were now dull, and rotten from age. The ball room floor was not dank and decrepit. The lush carpeting was torn asunder and left to the forces of nature. Large cobwebs and other nests or animals filled the rooms. The stains of blood from where he violently murdered his muggle relatives remained, along with the pools where he and his death eaters violently murdered to preform dark rituals.

The last of his minions had carried down the final case to be transported. The fools were not even using magic to move things. The cases in question held many things. Some of them contained book from the dark lords own collection. Others, contained rare potions ingredients use for dark potions or rituals. Some even held gold.

Gold was the ultimate bargaining chip. With it, one could buy and army or have one killed. They could get a lover, or lose one. They would drop their morals and rape and murder. Give into their dark desires or even enslave their own children. It was a powerful substance indeed, but not nearly as powerful as him, Lord Voldemort the greatest wizard of all time.

He walked towards the room where they were gathering at a cruel stride. Inside the room his death eaters were making and attaching portkeys to Malfoy Manor. There they would set up their new base of operations as punishment for failure.

He still had to retrieve his captured inner circle from Azkaban and punish them. Bella, would not be punished. His usual punishment consisted of prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. This would not work on his most insane follower. She actually drew pleasure from it, the first and last time he put her under it she had violently orgasmic everywhere. Where she was rolling on the floor in pleasurable pain was a large pool of her womanly juices. When he had lifted it she merely walked off in a dazed expression. _She_ was the only one she rewarded with the torture curse. Her punishment was a month without it.

As he apparate out, the rest followed him. The cases of their dark work following shortly behind, their portkeys set to go off after a set time.

Blowing apart the main gate he stormed Malfoy manor grounds. Once the dark lord reached the main door, a large set of carved double oak doors with the Malfoy coat of arms in the center, he blew it apart and invaded the pristine manor. His lesser followers were following right behind him with their equipment. He needed to find Narcissa and inform her for the change in ownership of her manor.

He did not have to wait long as the witch in question soon walked into the entry hall running with long, urgent strides. To any other wizard, despite her age she was extremely attractive. She had long flowing blonde hair that ran down past her shoulders. While her face was close to that of her sister Bella, hers was much more womanly and fuller. She was tall with her long smooth legs running down from her hourglass figure. Her breasts were full and firm, and were the perfect size for her frame.

As the attractive witch went white as she entered the hall. It was not every day the Dark Lord and his army invaded your manor with intent to stay. She channeled what little Gryffindor courage she had and approached. Though she had gone to Hogwarts 4 years before Sirius, she was almost sorted into the lion's dens. She had never told anybody this, but she had to convince it to place her in her family's traditional setting. A Black had never been anywhere but Slytherin. Given Sirius, problems, when he entered his house she believed her reasons were sound but perhaps she would have chosen differently had she known.

As she neared the procession she gave a small bow "My lord," she said "what brings you to our fine manor"

"Ah…Narcissa, I was hoeing you'd show up. We are taking over the manor as of now. You will turn over control of the wards to me." Hissed the snake like creature " Your husband's failure was great, and this is but the beginning of your punishment"

"Y –yes my lord, I shall go and turn them over to you at once."

Voldemort turned and ordered his troops to move out with their supplies. Turning again to Narcissa he said words she dreaded to hear. "You will inform your son that he is to take my mark and serve me. Inform him he is to meet me when I call for him."

Narcissa gave another bow before walking off. She was no fool; she knew this was to punish Lucius for his failures. Her son was the most precious thing she had. She cared more about his wellbeing and safety then the gold in the Malfoy family vaults. She would do anything to keep him safe, but she could not keep him safe from himself.

Lucius had corrupted their son into a miniature version of himself. Although she was ashamed to admit it, Draco was not the brightest child. He may be like his father, but had none of the skills to back it up. He believed that his name alone and serving the dark lord would get him what he wanted. She knew this was not true. She had seen what had happened to her husband for failure. Prolonged use of the cruciatus, death was never for him, his money provided a significant portion to their operations.

She must do something to keep her son safe. To either ensure he succeeded, or that he was able to get away from this fate. If Sirius was still alive he would probably help her, even with their disagreements she always liked him, though she never was his favorite. Strolling up to the second floor she had plans to make.

**-:BBBO:-**

Harry and Ginny had awaked some time ago. They were just lying in her bed enjoying the contact with the other. After they had made love the first two times they fell into a deep sleep. Ginny was still lying atop her husband, _husband_, she liked that word. He, was still inside her from last night's activities. Neither had made an effort to changes things, simply enjoying things as they were.

"Harry…" said Ginny "Can I ask you a question?"

"I know you find me attractive," she started "and that you love me"

He gave a mumbled "_yes_" wondering where she was going with this.

"I was just wondering, what other girls did you find attractive" she finally said

He looked at her quizzically "I don't know if I should answer that"

"Please, I'm just wondering"

Giving in he agreed to answer her question. "I found a few other girls at school attractive. Though, I dreamed to most about you"

"Good" she smiled "Now, who are they. I know you liked Cho"

A look of disgust flashed across his face. "I did think she was pretty. Just as I thought the others were. But I never felt or thought about the same as I do you."

"Oh…and just how were you thinking of me Mr. Potter?"

"I'm a teenage male, Mrs. Potter, I was thinking very dirty things" he smiled

She loved that. Mrs. Potter. It was still hard to believe that they were married. But, whether it was a trick or not she loved him the same regardless. She had been wearing her rings as soon as she had an opportunity to wear them.

"And I know just how dirty you can be when you want to." she smiled in return "So, you going to answer my question?"

"You're really one to talk" he countered "As for other girls, I'll give you a hint, there's at least one in every house"

She leaned up and looked at him intently "We fancy some snakes do we?" she said wryly

"Hey, just because their Slytherins doesn't they're not attractive." He countered

"So, who?"

"Daphne Greengrass…"she nodded into his chest. "And Tracy Davis"

She was surprised, not because of Daphne, but because of Tracy. Daphne was very attractive; she was quite curvy with ample bulge in the right places, and shoulder length blonde hair that she often wore in a ponytail. Her eyes were a brilliant, penetrating blue. She was not mean, but she was not nice either. She tended to be cold to anybody not in her group of girls, which included Pansy Parkinson. She could see why he only found her physically attractive.

Tracy, while pretty was not overly as physically attractive as her dorm mate. She was shorter then Daphne by a few inches (Daphne was about 5' 7" Ginny guessed). Her figure was not as curvy and while she was not slim, she was not chunky either. She was also not as well endowed, she was not flat, but nothing you could hold in your hand. She had long wavy black hair, and bright brown eyes. Unfortunately for Ginny, she reminded her a little too much of a certain insane witch.

"I was afraid you'd say Parkinson" she mumbled

"EW…No way would I go for her. She follows Malfoy around like a sick puppy. Not to mention the fact that she's only a few steps above Bulstrode…" he led off

"Indeed. So, what girls are there Ravenclaw? Besides Chang" she inquired

"Just Luna"

"Luna?" she half yelled "Why do you like Luna?"

"She may be…odd…but she's fun. I like her. Plus, her blunt honesty is always refreshing, if a little awkward. He's also very pretty."

"Ugh…I just thought of something." She said "we're going to have to be careful around her if we're going to keep this quiet for a while." He raised an eyebrow at his wife "He does see things" she elaborated "I'm not sure if she's some type of seer or what. I bet you a galleon that on the train back, one of the first things she does is comment on our sex life"

"Deal"

"Now, Hufflepuff"

"Susan Bones"

Ginny just rolled her eyes "Typical male"

"What?" he asked "She's attractive, she nice, she's fun, and she has Huge…" Ginny gave him the evil at where he was going with his statement "tracks of land"

"Like I said, typical male." She said not hearing what he said at first "wait… what?"

He laughed at her evident confusion, "Sorry, that's from a muggle movie I nicked a few peeks at. The Dursley's hated it, ranted for days about it. I thought it was quite funny however."

"Actually, that's kind of true. She does have huge tracks of land." She said realizing the Bones did in fact own quite a bit of land.

"It is?" he asked. He was confused because he really did not think she was talking about Susan's breasts.

"Yes, the Bones own quite a bit of land titles. I think it's why they have a seat on the Wizengamot." She explained. "Usually families have a seat if they're really old, or if they have enough money they can get a seat."

"Ugh…that's what we need, a bunch of Malfoy in government" he was disgusted with the wizarding world. Did everything really come down to money and renown?

"It's not like that." She quickly said "New families usually pay larger taxes. If you're running the government, you have to pay a little more for it to run."

"That makes no sense to me" he said exasperated "But I suppose the wizarding world doesn't"

"So," she continued changing to topic back "Hufflepuff, You don't like Hannah?" she questioned. Hannah was basically blonde version of Susan. She was not as big, but she was a bit more athletic looking. If she played quidditch she would make a great chaser.

"Not really," he answered "She can be nice, she is pretty, but she rubs me the wrong way"

"Ok, what about Gryffindor's?" she inquired eager to know who he liked in their own house

"No one but you" he smiled leaning up to meet her with a kiss

"Really, there are no girls in our own house you fancy?" she said "Not even Hermione?"

"No. All the girls in our year, except Hermione, are just gossip queens. And Hermione is too much like a sister to me"

"Ok, thanks for answering the question."

"You never really answered my question." he said as she settled back down, spooning into him.

"Just wanted to know what my competition was" she said

She snorted "Wasn't much of a competition." He said "Sure, the others were attractive, and I did get to know a few, but I never could think of them like I do you" he trailed off.

"But, you did think about them" she countered

"I did. But like you said, typical male. Now, how about you any guy other than me you sued to think about?" he interrogated

"Nope, just you, always just you." she said into his neck. Her warm, sweet breath sent tingles all over his skin. "I did date Michael Corner for a bit. He was nice before we started to date, but after that he was a bit of a fool. I ended up always comparing him to you." She paused for a moment while she silently laughed to herself "It was silly really, we ended up breaking up simply because he hated the fact that Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw."

"I always compared other girls to you too" he replied "none came close"

"Good" she smiled into his neck

After that the couple fell into a content silence. She was still snuggling into his neck as he enjoyed the scent of her hair and in the feeling of her breasts gently pressed into him. Since they had been together they had really enjoyed making love. But, they also loved simply holding their naked lover. Though the sex was great, holding the other close and listening to their breathing, their heart beat, and enjoying their scent was just as good. To share themselves, freely and openly with the other was what it was about for them, noting more or less.

The soft silence was broken by Ginny "Harry, I've been thinking about our plans"

"What about them?" he inquired

"When we go to Gringotts, we should get a list of all the property's you own. Turn some of them into safe houses and such." She said

He really did like the idea. If something went wrong it would be nice to have a hideout or two. They might even be able to use some for training outside of the room of requirement. The room was nice, but they could not use it all the time or even have unlimited access to it. So, some properties under the Fidelius charm and some strong wards would be a great idea.

"I like the idea" he said "We will have to check out what we own tomorrow." He thought out loud as he gently rubbed the soft skin of her back with his hand.

"I was also thinking about Hogwarts, we could…" but she never got to finish her statement as there was a knock at the door.

"Ginny, dear" called her mother "It's time for breakfast" they then heard to sound of her heavy feet walking away.

"Crap, you better go. Meet you here, by that tree tomorrow?"

He nodded as he got out of bed and quickly put his cloths back on. Dressed, he leaned in and kissed her before him apparated back to number 4. Ginny was now all along in her room naked, decided it would be best to make an appearance for breakfast. Getting dressed she headed downstairs.

However, because she was late 'getting up' she did not have time to take a shower. And last night's business was rather, dirty. That's the way she wanted it, usually they were more sensual, and passionate. Last he left his mark on her, and she had yet to wash it off.

At the kitchen table she found Ron, the twins, and her mother and father. Since they had left Hogwarts the twins have been staying here while they start up their shop. Apparently they had an investor that gave them a great deal of money. With it, they had already bought the deed to a property in Diagon ally. All that they were waiting for to start of the shop was to stock up their inventory.

Sitting down at the kitchen table her mother came over and piled some food onto her plate. Before she left she noticed something strange about her daughter. "Ginny, what's that in your hair?" she asked

She almost choked on the piece of toast she was eating at her mother's question. She had completely forgotten to clean Harry out of her hair. "It looks like some kind of pudding" the plump overbearing woman continued.

"I had an accident with my lotion last night. It shot all over the place, I must have missed some" said an evasive Ginny.

"Just be sure to take a shower today dear" her mother said walking away. Ron just looked at her and shrugged. He really was dense sometime. Her father seemed to not be paying attention to the conversation at all. The twins looked like they might be up to something; they really were quite intelligent when they wanted to be. She really hoped they did not suspect something.

_God, I can't wait to get out of here_ thought Ginny.

**-:BBBO:-**

Harry appeared in his room at number 4 Privet Drive. Now that he knew where to apparate in Ginny's room he did not need Icarus to flash him there. Having a phoenix would be very useful but he did not want to depend on flaming everywhere.

He decided that today he would start working on brewing veritaserum. To make the powerful truth potion it would take about 28 days, or one lunar cycle. The potion was difficult to make, Harry thought that had he not had the knowledge of a dark lord rattling in his head, it would be impossible for him. The good thing about this potion was although it was tightly controlled by the ministry, the ingredients were not. Most of them could be found in a basic potions kit.

Unfortunately for Harry however, he needed to refill his kit. And get some of the ingredients that did not come with it. After quickly checking who was on guard duty, in this case Fletcher, Harry transfigured his appearance. He now had a mop of light brown hair and grey eyes. After casting glamour on his scar he was ready to head to Diagon.

He apparated into an ally near the Leaky Cauldron, the ally was specifically charmed for this purpose. To muggles, the two buildings were next to each other without the space. With an added notice me not charm on wizards exiting the space nobody would notice a person randomly walking out of a wall.

Entering the Leaky, Harry quickly walked to the access point for Diagon ally. Tapping the required bricks he entered the wizarding district. He walked only a little ways before he spotted a _Daily Prophet_ vendor. He quickly glanced at the cover and decided to buy a copy.

_**You-Know-Who Return Confirmed. Has The-Boy-Who-Lived Gone Dark?**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_It has been confirmed that the wizard known as You-Know-Who has indeed returned. It seems that the chief warlock and the-boy-who-lived have been telling us the truth. After the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Harry Potter had returned with the dead body of fellow champion Cedric Diggory and claimed that the dark lord had risen again. _

_Following these accusations the ministry clamed them to be attempting to incite public panic, crazy, and plain insane. Following these beliefs the ministry appointed senior undersecretary Delores Umbridge, as defense against the dark arts teacher, and high inquisitor of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The cited falling standards and lack of confidence in the headmaster and staff._

_Last week, Harry Potter and five other students broke into the ministry. The brake in was an attempt to gain access to the Department of Mysteries, and rescue Harry Potters godfather, Sirius Black. Yes, Harry Potters godfather is indeed the mass murder who killed 13 muggles. Apparently, the mission was a trap and the six students ended up battling several death eaters._

_The battle continued until Dumbledore, Sirius Black, aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, retired auror Alastor Moody, and former Hogwarts professor and werewolf Remus Lupin arrived to rescue the six students. The death eaters were captured, however not before Sirius Black was sent through the veil of death by Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Following this the boy-who-lived chased down his godfathers killer. An eye witness to this event claims that Harry Potter had used the cruciatus curse on Lestrange. The former prisoner of Azkaban Island was reported to have been screaming in agony for several minutes before you-know-who showed up._

_Harry Potter did not duel the dark lord. Instead he was hiding behind one of the ministry fireplaces as he-who-must-not-be-named dueled Dumbledore. The fight was brought to a standstill as who-know-who was able to possess the-boy-who-lived. He soon fled from the boy's body and escaped the ministry with his top lieutenant, not before he was witnessed by the minister, several members of the press, and a few aurors._

_This incident begs the question, has Harry Potter gone dark? Has he and Albus Dumbledore been hiding a mass murder? Since mister potter has used the cruciatus curse what else has Sirius Black taught him? Will he be the next dark lord, or is he already in league with you-know-who.? The ministry has tried to contact Mr. Potter on these issues but so far he has not responded to any notices. A trial has been set for the first of July to address these concerns. Should Mr. Potter not show he will be arrested and detained for questioning?_

_Fucking Skeeter_ thought Harry. The only people to witness him using the pain curse were Bella and himself. He knew he was not the eye witness, so that means somehow Skeeter was working with death eaters, or she was sent a tip by one. Probably the later, the horrid woman would say anything for a buck.

There was nothing he could do about it right now though. She would be dealt with at some point. The trial would be a bit of a problem. He had never received any summons so the assumed it was either a set-up or his mail was being redirected. He had his suspicions from the Gringotts letter but in his mind, this confirmed it.

Tucking the tabloid into his pocket he strode into Gringotts. There he walked up to an open teller and immediately recognized the goblin.

"Hello, Griphook" said Harry interrupting the Goblin from his current task

"Ah, Mr. Potter we were expecting you tomorrow." Replied the goblin "I'm surprised you remember my name"

"Indeed, I need to make a withdraw from my vault."

"Do you have your key?" asked the slightly scary creature.

"I'm afraid not, I gave it to somebody to access it in my steed. It has since never been returned."

"Very well" Griphook grimaced. "I will need a drop of blood to confirm identity, and then I will summon your key.

Holding out his hand the Griphook reached into a drawer and pulled out a strange knife. It was silver and very thin. The blade itself was shaped like a strange talon. The goblin took the blade and stabbed one of his fingers. The cut did not hurt at all, not even when the blade was removed. Looking at where the blade pierced his skin Harry saw there was not even a mark of any kind. He just shrugged and chalked one up to magic.

Flicking the blade at a piece of paper, generous drops of blood few across the sheet. It only took a few seconds for the pater blood to come together along the sheet and form a name, his name. Apparently this was supposed to happen as the goblin pressed a stamp to tie sheet and his key appeared in a small flash.

"All is in order Mr. Potter." said the Goblin "ChiselTooth, take Mr. Potter to vault 687" Griphook said to another goblin.

Harry was led away by ChiselTooth to one of the Gringotts mine carts. A short ride latter, and after handing over his key Harry was at his vault. He had not been to it since before his first year. Since then, his key had been in the possession of Molly Weasley. She had accessing his fault to buy his school supplies. He had found the contents much the same as he had left it. Or so he thought, he really couldn't tell.

After filling a sack with a large pile of coins Harry left the bank. The sack was an Gringotts money bag, and was used to carry large amounts of currency around. It was spelled with an expansion charm, to be weightless, and to only open for him. If stolen, the bag could be summoned, for a modest fee.

Exiting the bank proper Harry went directly to the apothecary. There he filled up his potions kit as well as bought a bunch of other ingredients. The apothecary sold just about every ingredient you could imagine. Most ingredients used in potions were from either a magical creature or plant. There were some muggle herbs and spices that were useful in potion making but not many.

Now, filled up on ingredients and new potion instruments, his next stop was Flourish and Blotts. He wanted to see if there were any advanced texts that might be useful to him. He was most interested in any runes books. Apparently, Voldemort had limited his knowledge of runes to translating old tomes, wards, and rituals. He never got into enchanting anything with the ancient language.

Harry was also curious about the animagus transformation. It was one area the dark lord had not studied as far as he could tell. From what he was able to tell from the few meetings they had had and even from some of the knowledge. Was that, he studied anything that would give or allow him power. The animagus transformation was seen as a weakness. While in his animal from he could not speak to order his followers around, his physical body would become weak, and perhaps what upset him the most was that, magical creature transformations were impossible.

Browsing around the book stone Harry was able to find a few titles that interested him. _Runes: How to Enchant everyday objects_,_ Runes of concealment, Animagus Guide and Laws, Detecting and Warding Against Animagi, The How's How of Animagi._

They were all fairly advanced texts. He only quickly glanced at them but they appeared to be things he did not know, or knew very little of. If the books contained things he already knew he could always just give them to Hermione. The girl was way, way too into her books sometimes.

Exiting the bookstore he had wanted to visit Knockturn ally, but he decided he would wait for Ginny to join him. No sense in making two trips. That way they could just get everything at once. Deciding that he had all that he needed for now he apparated back to number 4.

**-:BBBO:-**

Albus Dumbledore was worried. The prophecy that dear Sibyll gave at the end of the year staff party was of major concern to the aging wizard. If Harry went dark then their world was doomed. The magical utopia that he had been building would end in run. That could not happen.

He was worried more than he had ever been. The magical world would not survive another dark lord so soon. Especially, if it was Harry Potter, as the boy had significant pull. Even with the _Prophet_ dragging Harrys name through the mud many would follow him.

He was even more concerned when todays _Prophet_, said that a witness saw him use an unforgiveable. He could not believe that Harry would do such a thing. He was even more concerned when it said they had been trying to contact him to resolve this issue. He knew the mail redirection wards were working, but he never received any mail from the ministry for Harry. Either they got through the ward, or they had never been sent. He was betting on the former as it was a good way to discredit Harry more, and even send him to Azkaban. There, Voldemort would have no problem killing him and releasing his death eaters.

He needed a plan to deal with this situation and quickly formed one. He would take Harry to the hearing himself, they would of course have an Order escort. They would no doubt use veritaserum on him to get to the bottom of the accusations. They would unknowingly confirm if he was a new dark lord, if he was the problem would be nipped in the bud beforehand. He still had young Mr. Longbottom to fulfill the prophecy; he could even '_be marked as his equal_' in some way.

Sighing he went to call an order meeting for tomorrow night.

**(A/N): Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a bit of fun writing it. I really wanted to take care of the Dursley's. I'm looking forward to your thoughts and comments. This was my first time writing a newspaper article, I think I did fairly well but it felt a little off to me.**

**In word this chapter **_**was**_** about 28 pages long. After edits and cut content it came down to 22 pages. I ended up cutting a lemon out, did not feel it fit in the scene at the time. I also cut out another long section that will be appearing in its own separate chapter. That will appear shortly after this one is posted. Just need to add a little more to it and edit.**

**Thank you for the reviews. You are all awesome. I've got a lot of positive feedback for this story, as well as some advice. I'm going to try and stay away from clichés. **

**One of my first ideas with this story was Harry and Ginny were founders heirs. I'm not going to say more than that right now, but they **_**will not**_** be heirs. While I enjoy those types of story's myself, they can get a bit redundant after you've read a few.**

**As for the H/G/multi thing…I don't think I'm going to take that route. I've gotten some who like the idea of a Harry/Ginny/Luna pairing, and I must say you've inspired me. I'll probably wright something along those lines later. But, I don't think any multi pairing will appear in this story. As a few have pointed out, I've been thinking this myself; a multi-ship would not work well with a soul bond. Unless it was a multi bond and that just feels all wrong.**

**I might pick the multi thing back up later. This story will probably end up on the long side and I won't say this is the end of the idea. We'll see.**


	4. A Hallow Interlude

**Hallow Interlude**

**(A/N): I apologize for those that might have already read this. Because of an error on my part the previous chapter was not uploaded as should be. This interlude was originally part of said chapter. I however felt that I did not fit with what was going on at the moment. This is why it is now this interlude. If you have already read it there have been some additions made.I'm not sure about the parts of this chapter that relate to cannon. If you see a major error let me know. If it is in fact a problem I will fix it.  
**

Ever since his defeat of his childhood friend, Albus had started to use the fame and glory from it to guide their world. At first he was not perfect, and he knew this. Over time however his perceptions began to warp. Warp back to how he once was.

Long ago he and Gellert believed, much as time does now, that the magical was destined to rule over the mundane. Magic folk were clean. What sickness and disease they had was easily cured with a potion. All magical people were intelligent, though some chose not to apply it. By the time a student graduated school they would know exactly what they were going to do in life, because they knew exactly where they excelled.

Muggles were intelligent when they wanted to be yes, inventive defiantly, but unlike their wizard counter parts they spread like wildfire. In a way they were all dark lords. They killed each other over blood, over beliefs. They spread about the globe like a swarm of locust devouring everything in their path. Whole areas were destroyed by them to build homes, cities, and even their waste. Some knew of the destruction they wrought, but most just dint's care, so long as they were comfortable nothing else mattered.

To help them achieve their goal they sought out three fabled items, the Deathly Hallows. The Hallows were three items of great magical power, and unknown origin. It had been said that death was their maker and gave them to the three brothers Peverell. Two of the three brothers died because of their Hallows. Only one was smart enough to use his wisely.

The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of True Invisibility, together they were the Deathly Hallows.

The Elder Wand boosts its true masters power a hundred fold. It has also been said that it even give advice in battle so its user may never fall. Only when its master was defeated would it change hands. Often times this was a bloody ordeal.

The Cloak made the wearer truly invisible. Yes, wizard had invisibility cloaks already and had for some time. But it was not true invisibility. Over time, these cloaks faded and became opaque, not the Cloak. And any means to try and see through it were impossible, it was truly hidden.

The Resurrection Stone allowed the resurrection of the dead. In the legend, the stone was a ring. By turning the ring three times, you could call forth the dead spirits. There was in fact an item that did just that. And Albus knew where it was. In his research into his former student he discovered he had turned into one of his foul abominations. It may do what the legend says, may even have the symbol associated with the Hallows, but he suspected it was not the real Resurrection Stone.

Its very ability did not fit with the other two Hallows. Even if it did it was a real Hallow it was useless. In the legend the second brother was consumed by it, captivated by a spirit that did not want to be there. In the end he died, wasting away before his dead wife, killing himself to be with her.

Dumbledore had long suspected what the real stone was. It had been in this very castle only a few short years ago, a least part of it. When talking about the stone people were always too literal. They believed it would raise the dead back to them. He had a different opinion. The stone did not resurrect, it restored. It was this argument that split Gellert and himself apart.

To have all three would make that person the Master of Death. It was this line in the legend that made him think the ring was not the real stone. The Cloak, and the Wand were each an aspect of death. The wand allowed its possessor to fight, to even kill forever. The Cloak allowed the owner to hide from their enemy's, even death, forever. The Stone…allowed them to cheat death…and live forever.

_The Wand, to make death, death eternal_

_The Cloak, to hide from death, death seeking_

_The Philosophers Stone, to live forever, death cheated_

It was this that alarmed Dumbledore about the prophecy. He knew Harry had the cloak. He himself had tried to steal it long ago. However, it would not work for him. Only a Potter could use the cloak it seemed. Harry did not know he had the Cloak, and he did not plan on telling him.

After Harry had gone to prevent the Stone to fall to tom, he had told Harry it was destroyed. And that Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel would soon die after they got their affairs in order. He told Harry during that conversation, that '_to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure_'. He did in fact mean that. Nicholas and Perenelle did in fact pass on. However, not for the reasons he told Harry.

Nicholas and Perenelle had decided that, it was time for them to move on. After living for 600+ year's life had gotten rather boring. When you've learned and experienced more than anybody there's not much more to do in life. Thinking it over, they decided to leave the stone in possession of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had worked with Nick many years ago on an alchemy project. Nicholas was a great mentor to Dumbledore. Under his teachings he leaned many things of the art of alchemy. Alchemy was a branch of magic, similar to potions, but infinitely more complex. If you knew what you were doing you could create something with alchemy far better than any potion. But, the art was heavily monitored by ministries around the world. They would not want everybody to have their own hold factory now would they?

Albus Dumbledore, had two of the three Hallows, or he did in his mind. When he defeated his former friend he had claimed it for himself. And, Nicholas had given him the Stone. He had the Cloak, but could never use it. He tried to use the stone, but it never worked for him. And he had no idea why.

It was this reason that Sibyll's newest prophecy disturbed him. He suspected that all the Hallows had some method to change allegiance. Everybody knew how the wand changed hands. But how did the Cloak and Stone?

The Wand, a powerful weapon in combat could only be won by defeating its owner. Unusually this was often bloody and ended in the person getting stabbed in the back, quite literally in fact. So if one were to follow the logic then the Cloak would transfer when its wearer was found. And the Stone would transfer when its master, is killed or dies.

If this was indeed true then he was not the master of the Stone. Harry was. When he had gone to prevent the Stone from falling into the possess Quirrell he unwittingly gained its trust. Before Nicholas died he had commanded Dumbledore to place the stone in the mirror. Only if he could get it out, would it be his. Shortly after the stone was put into the mirror he passed on.

Albus needed the stone. The boy must die. He had a part of tom in his head and until it was removed Tom could not. The boy must die and then he, Albus Dumbledore would swoop in and finish off his misguided pupil. After the battle Harry would be remembered as a tragic death at the hands of Voldemort. And he would he hailed as a great hero. His plans would then be able to return to normal.

Though he and Gellert had a falling out he still believed that magic was better than muggle. Unlike Gellert however, he believed that witches and wizards should be helping muggles. There was so much that could be accomplished if the two worlds ever worked together. His friend thought differently. He wanted to rule over the muggles. To make them bow down before his might.

His goal, as chief warlock was to help guide the wizarding world. Guide it to me more beneficial to both itself and the muggle world. He was doing a fine job in the beginning until Tom returned. His pupil returned dark and sinister. He had known he was responsible for the chamber incident but had no way to prove it. He had also known that he had delved into the dark arts while he was here.

When tom was still a student there was still books on the dark arts in the main library. Most of this material was very basic, and considered more grey than dark. That however did not make them any less vicious. Since then they had all been either pulled to the restricted section or removed altogether. After the first war the ministry put a blanket ban on anything they considered 'dark'. It was perhaps the one good thing they did back then as many of the death eaters were proven 'innocent'.

Lucius Malfoy was not the only person to get off claiming the imperious. The Lestranges were able to get off as well before their visit to the Longbottoms. This was a little known fact as they were able to keep it quiet. It was only after the attack that they were sent to prison.

Every single suspected death eater or sympathizer was put on trial. The ones with enough gold in their family vaults were able to get off. It was not about if you were guilty rather how much a life sentence was worth. The people that did not have enough gold were almost immediately sentenced. Once such case was Sirius Black who never even got a trial, he was believed to be guilty and that was enough to throw him away.

Severus Snape was also able to get out of prison time. He had vouched for him and that was enough. Before Severus turned traitor he was as guilty as the Lestranges. Before his childhood friend and love had been threatened he committed may murders, one of the things he was best known for in the death eaters was to poison veritaserum with a undetectable poison. Many of Tom's followers were able to get off during the war because witnesses were too scared to die on the stand. Aurors were never able to pin it on him as there was never any solid proof.

Albus had the feeling things were spinning out of control. He had been playing a grand game of chess. Ensuring that all the right pieces were where they needed to be. Harry had been one such piece. He often had conflicting thoughts of him. Sometimes he was a grandchild, sometimes a student, others a simple child, and even a weapon.

Harry _must_ be the one to finish of Voldemort of that he had no doubt. But this new prophecy was a problem. So was the fact that Harry knew the first one. He had wanted him to grow without added pressure. Knowing the prophecy would no doubt speed the boy's growth as a weapon. And with the new prophecy of him going dark…Albus did not want to think about it.

He was afraid for not only Mr. Potter, but young Malfoy as well. With what happened at the end of the year it was likely he would only be pushed further to Voldemort. The child must be redeemed. He would not let another child fall to the dark.

The one flaw that Albus Dumbledore had was that he believed in the good of people. Everybody was worth saving and everybody could be brought back to the light. From there, they could be productive members of society. What he did not realize however that to be redeemed you must want it first.

**(A/N): Hmm short chapter. **

**I've had a reviewer say that the quick turn for Harry and Ginny to dark was a little on the fast side. I've not really explained why they're going dark yet. All I've really touched on is that Harrys been thinking about things. In later chapters more will come out as to why they're doing what they are as they discover some facts.**

**I also feel I should warn you, the readers. This story so far has been relatively nice. Things will be changing in the next few chapters. So far there has been a few crucios there a few AKs there. Things will be happening around and to the characters that many will find horrible. For these parts of the story I will put a warning at the start of the chapter. Some scenes may even have warnings before and after the section.**

**The next chapter is done. I'm however not very Happy with it. I think I'm just going to go ahead a rewrite it. It might be merged into the chapter after as well. No sense in another deliriously short chapter.**

**I should have a Beta soon as well. I've contacted a reader but have no response yet. **


	5. Promises

**Black Bond, Black Order**

**Chapter 4: Promises**

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains nonconsensual intercourse and torture. Reader discretion is advised. Did that sound official enough to you? Let's be serious for a moment, no not that Sirius. There is a bad scene in the chapter that may offend you so if you want to skip it I've gone ahead and labeled it. **

Harry had apparated back into his room at number 4. He was surprised when he arrived to see another phoenix in his room. This one he recognized he knew though, Fawkes.

Icarus was perched on his desk staring intently at Fawkes. Dumbledore's phoenix seemed to respect Icarus in a manner befitting royalty. He didn't know much about the amazing birds but resolved to learn more when he could. Their behavior was strange and Harry was curious to know why his was black. He had attempted to research phoenixes before but information was hard to find and most was speculation.

Looking at Dumbledore's phoenix, He noticed that Fawkes was holding a letter between his golden talons. Placing his newly acquired supplies on his desk, he removed the missive and started to read.

_Harry,_

_It seems that Tom and his followers are attempting to blacken your name. An eyewitness is claiming to have seen you cast the cruciatus curse. This is most disturbing. Apparently, the ministry has been attempting to contact you to sort out this matter. I don't believe this to be the case as I'm sure you would have mentioned mail you've received. However, I still need do need to ask you if you have forgotten to mention anything to me._

_The ministry is seeking to place you on trial for these accusations. The trial is set for Tuesday for the first of July next week. To ensure this is not an attempt to capture you, an order guard and myself will accompany you to the trial. We will ensure your safety in this matter._

_I also must ask for your forgiveness. I am an old man and have made many mistakes in my lifetime. Now is the time we need to work together to defeat Voldemort. We cannot fracture because of mistakes made. This next year I will be training you personally so we may defeat Voldemort_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Harry did not take anything he had said at face value. It seemed Dumbledore was going to force the trial. He probably could have just had an informal hearing. He suspected that because of the prophecy he wanted to make sure Harry was not going Dark. Can't have the weapon joining the enemy could you? Grabbing a piece of parchment Harry quickly wrote out a reply and sent Fawkes on his way.

_Headmaster,_

_No, I have not received any notice of a trail. To answer your next question neither did I cast the cruciatus curse. This supposed witness is a sham. The only two people there were Bellatrix and I until Voldemort showed up. Is there any way to avoid this trial? Being back there would be hard right now after Sirius._

_As for forgiveness, we shall see about that. It is partially your fault my godfather is dead. Perhaps these wounds can heal but I don't believe I can forgive you for a long time. _

_-Harry Potter_

It was a good thing Harry had worked hard on his occlumency shields. He was counting on them during the trial to manipulate his responses. He wondered if he could make some veritaserum antidote as backup. They would no doubt use the truth potion on him during the trial. This posed a problem as the main ingredient in the antidote was veritaserum and his batch would not be ready for some time.

"Dobby" called out Harry. The elf appeared with a soft pop in his room.

"Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby?" said the elf.

"Yes Dobby, I was wondering if you could grab something out of professor Snape's personal potions discreetly." Dobby nodded most vigorously. "Good, I need you to get as much of his veritaserum as possible." With his command, Dobby vanished from the room.

It was probably going to be awhile for him to return so he started on making his own veritaserum in his new cauldron. However before he could start, he had another problem. It would take 28 days to brew the potion. Dumbledore would be here in less than that. He could not be seen making the potent truth serum or it would cause many problems for him.

To brew, he needed somewhere secure from prying eyes. Regrettably, the only place he could think of was Grimmauld. That wouldn't work as it was still home to the order. Sighing, Harry decided to prepare the ingredients that did not need to be fresh. He would start the potion after they cleaned up Black Manor.

It did not take very long to prepare the ingredients needed. After he was done with that, Harry started reading his new books. He started with the book on enchanting objects. The subject was very interesting and surprisingly vast. Enchantments with runes could last indefinitely if correctly applied. Their application was limitless if you knew the right rune sets or could make your own ones.

**-BBBO-**

The dark lord was pleased. The takeover of Malfoy manor had gone well. Narcissa had turned over the wards to him and he added a few of his own design.

For his throne room he had taken over the ballroom. The elegant room was bastardized as the white marble floors and opulent furnishings were torn away. Where it was bright and lively, it was now dark and menacing speaking of evils yet to come. Voldemort sat at the far end on his throne of bones. A collection of the various parts of important victims he had accumulated. The disgusting seat was made of skulls, ribs, and even the preserved skin of the deceased. It was truly a horror with the only thing more so being Voldemort himself.

Directly in front of the throne at the other end was a grand door. The door was simple yet elegant and fit his personal taste. Dark and foreboding, the door it instilled dread in all who were near it. It would be the last thing bearers of bad news would see, It looked more like something one would find leading into the gates of hell than in mansion. Even the death eaters were terrified of it except Bella who found the decorations amusing to her.

Voldemort was resting upon his throne waiting for the young Malfoy heir. It was early in the afternoon and before the new day arrived, the boy would be one of his followers. Before he was ready to join his ranks, he must be trained, however briefly. The three unforgivables were necessary in his forces.

He was growing impatient as he person in question opened the doors and entered his chambers. With a quick stride, he was before him kneeling before him.

"My lord," said Draco "It is an honor being in your presence."

"Ah, Draco." he hissed. "I've heard that you wish to serve me and our great crusade."

"I live to serve you lord," was Draco's simple response.

The dark lord nodded in response. Getting up from his throne he slowly circled the young boy. "You may join my ranks," he said "However," inside Draco was sweating while his face remained neutral. He knew of the lord's temper and sorely wished he had done nothing to offend him. "There are things you need to know before you may join us."

"Just tell me what I must do."

"Eager are you?" said Voldemort silently amused at the devotion the boy showed. "You must know the unforgivables. In time, you shall know more but you must know them like you know yourself."

"Bella!" shouted the dark lord. Bellatrix then walked into the room following her lord's summons. She walked up to her lord and bowed before him.

"How may I serve my lord?" she said in reverence.

"Take Draco and teach him," He ordered, "Return him to me when he is ready. You may… encourage his learning but to not damage him." Bellatrix nodded and left her lord's chambers with her nephew in her wake.

Voldemort smirked as the blonde boy was led from the room by Bella. He had plans for him whether he lived or died. Voldemort had no illusions about young Draco's place. The boy would never be in the inner circle. He would allow the boy to think he was one of his most trusted like his father. The only purpose the boy had would be fodder against their attackers.

The members of the inner circle were all brilliant duelers. Some of the strongest witches and wizards were part of his cause. They also had other skills useful to him however. Lucius before his incarceration funded a great deal of their operations and got annoying government officials out of the way. Others worked or had contacts in important ministry departments allowing them to monitor all areas of wizarding life. Another was the best potion brewer in the country. The only person he trusted to make his personal potions. The brews he made were even better than his own were and he was excellent with a cauldron.

**-BBBO-**

Even with Sirius dead, Number 12 Grimmauld Place still functioned for the Order of the Phoenix. It would continue to do so until a new owner laid their claim over it. This was impossible as the fidelius charm was still up. If anybody tried to claim it, they would have to be an order member or affiliate. Dumbledore had no intention of the house going to Harry who was sure to get the house.

One by one the order members apparated in or used the floo to arrive at the dreary house. Even with the efforts of Molly and the children last year the building was just as filthy as it was. The house elf Kreacher did nothing to clean the place. The one thing he did clean however was that damnable portrait.

The order was small for its job. It only consisted of about twenty members. Most were simple witches and wizards. They were shopkeepers, lawyers, mothers and fathers, wives, thieves, and a potion brewer. Very few of them were aurors or even knew how to fight properly.

When they first joined the order, they were told their mission was to fight against Voldemort and the forces of evil and darkness. They never did any actual fighting though. The _rescue_ mission at the Department of Mysteries was the only battle the order participated in. The man goal for the order was fact-finding. Attempting to gleam information about the dark lords plans and intercept or counter them before they could be implemented.

Most of these missions were failures. They had attempted to sway to giants but they were already firmly in Voldemort's camp. The only victory was preventing the death eaters to obtain the prophecy. Something they firmly believed was because of their efforts and not six underage schoolchildren.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order as the last members arrived. "I hereby call to order this 37th meeting of the Order of Phoenix," Dumbledore shouted over the members with the use of a sonorus charm. "Now, before we begin have you all seen the Daily Prophet?"

"It's just horrible what they're saying about the boy Albus," started Arthur Weasley

"Arthur! How can you say that!" screeched Molly. "He used an unforgiveable! He should be locked away!"

"Now Molly, I'm sure it's that horrible woman was just making things up again." her husband countered, "I don't believe Harry can even cast the spell."

"Aye…" Moody chipped in. "If he did use the cruciatus, Lestrange was the only one he could use it on. More power to him if he did. She deserves ever second of pain and then some"

"You can't be serious!" Molly cried. "He used an unforgivable! It's against the law! He's certainly not going near my children again. Ginny has been in a right state since she read the paper. She's not been my little girl since she started hanging around him. That goes for Ron as well always following him around and nearly getting killed."

Tonks and Remus looked like they were about to slap Molly. "Molly, how can you even say that?" Remus shouted. "He's been like a son to you and the moment you even think he's gone dark you disown him?"

Before molly could even make a retort, Dumbledore spoke. "Attention!" he shouted. "I agree Molly that the possibility of Harry using unforgivables is cause for alarm," Remus looked read to lash out at Dumbledore "However, there is no proof and I'm ashamed at your behavior Molly." He chided. "There will be a trial into these accusations next week. I believe this whole farce as another attempt to expel Harry from Hogwarts or to land him in Azkaban. I will be escorting Harry to the trial, Tonks, Alastor, & Kingsley will provide additional escorts."

"What if the boy really is guilty? What happens then?" asked an order member

Dumbledore sighed. "If he really is guilty he will be sentenced." He answered.

"You can't be serious!" Remus yelled, "Harry cannot go to Azkaban, not after Sirius."

"Alas Remus, if Harry is guilty he must be punished. We will release him when it's time. After which he will go back to his cell."

"Oh sure send Harry to Azkaban but get your pet death eater off!" Remus sneered.

"Mind your own business werewolf or I'll put you down," Snape threatened.

"Try it and I might just finish what Sirius started back at Hogwarts," Remus countered with an edge to his voice.

"Yes and you'll be put down like the beast you are," said Snape. "We don't want a new Greyback do we?"

"I promise you this _Snevilus _as soon as I can I _will_ kill you," hissed Remus. "You're to blame for Sirius death. If had you not goaded him into believing he was worthless he never would have left!"

"I do believe Lupin that the blame is solely your friends' bastard child." That was the last straw for Remus. He lunged form his seat towards his school rival. Impacting the potions professor, he began to beat him with all his might. Snape tried to fight back but was no match for the strength of the werewolf.

The other order members tried to break them up but were unable to get a hold of Remus. It was only when Remus stopped and pointed his want saying "_Avada…_" that they were able to pull him off Snape. The professor lies on the ground beaten and bloody from the assault heavily moaning in pain.

"Gentleman," Dumbledore interjected attempting to bring peace. "Severus is far more important than Harry right now. We need him to spy on Voldemort. Without him we have no idea what we are against."

"Dumbledore…" Remus fiercely growled. "If you can let Harry go to Azkaban and not this piece of shit I'm afraid I must leave the Order of the Phoenix." With his statement, he walked from the room and left Number 12 and the order behind.

As Remus left, Tonks stood up. "I'm afraid I agree with him. It sounds like your treating Harry is a weapon and not a person Dumbledore. If you're willing to treat a 15-year-old boy like that, there's something wrong with you. Goodbye." Standing, Tonks took off after her favorite werewolf.

The remaining order members gave their reports after the brawl. Some were concerned at how Albus was treating Harry but believed that Dumbledore would be the one to end this war and not some 15-year-old student.

Two members stayed behind yet wanted to follow Tonks and Remus. Both of them believed that something was wrong with this whole situation. However, they decided to wait until after the meeting to catch up with them because if they were right, they needed to keep an eye on the old man and not Voldemort now.

**-BBBO-**

Draco followed his insane aunt down into the family dueling room. The drab space was designed for dueling as much as '_practicing'_ their spell work. His father would often force muggles to fight him in this room. Sometimes he would even enjoy muggle flesh in this room as he raped the animals repeatedly. The dueling room had seen much hence the reason most of the floor was covered in old blood.

"Before we begin dear Draco, you must know that failure is not taken lightly. I will not be going easy on you," She said, "you _will_" she hissed, "learn and master these spells."

"Yes auntie," said Draco.

"_CRUCIO!_" roared Bellatrix. She only held the effects on him for a few seconds before she lifted it. "I am no longer your aunt Draco. You will do well to remember that. Call me Bellatrix or Bella if you must. I am above you and you will do as I say."

"Yes Bella," panted Draco. That was not the first time he suffered under the curse. His father often used it when he failed at school. The longest time he spent under it was when he returned home after second year. His father was not pleased that he had lost to Potter with a better broom and tortured him for a half hour before stopping.

"Learn quick Draco or you will not survive," She smiled ruefully "Now we shall begin with the imperious curse."

From there his aunt trained him in all that he needed as a basic death eater. She had put him under the cruciatus a few times when he failed a spell excessively. To help him practice she brought in five captured muggle women. All five were quiet attractive and hysterical with their situation.

The imperious curse was the easiest of the unforgivables to learn. Like all the unforgivables, it had no wand motion. The only thing it required was to point your wand at the target, the incantation, and to feel the need to control. Powerful wizards could do any of the three non-verbally.

For the need to control the caster must want to control another completely and entirely. The cruciatus was similar requiring need to cause pain. Unlike the imperious, the cruciatus was very draining spell on the caster. The killing curse was as well and required hate to cast. Hate that is deep and strong that fills your entire being up in its wrath.

As Draco learned these spells, he became aroused by the power he had over others. The feeling he had from the spells was like an aphrodisiac. Bella caught onto his problem and told him '_he was a pureblood. He can take what he wanted when he wanted it_'.

_**SCENE WARNING**_

Feeling the need for relief, he picked up the one with the largest chest and forced her down to the ground. Using a cutting spell, he was able to rip off her bar and blouse. As he pulled off her bra, he noticed it had a label marked as the letter 'D'.

'_Filthy muggles'_ he thought '_giving a dreadful to such large breasts.'_

When he ripped off her bra, the animal tried to force him off her. She was stopped by Bella who was able to shackle her wrists down to the floor in cuffs with long unbreakable chains. She still tried to fight him with her legs after that to no avail. Draco began to squeeze her breasts hard. He sucked on the succulent nipples biting them hard and drawing blood. The girl was openly sobbing as he forced himself upon her still trying to free herself.

Adding a little slack to her chains, he was able to force her up into a kneeling position. Unbuttoning his trousers, he forced his hard cock into her mouth. As be begun to fuck her face she tried to bite her assailant. Before she could, he pulled out and punched her solidly in the jaw. He smirked as he felt either her jaw break or knock some teeth loose. Her tears began mixing with some blood from her mouth as he forced his dick back in.

Getting tired of her mouth, he flipped up her skirt and pulled aside her white lace panties. He then forced himself into the woman and was pleased when he ripped through some meager resistance. She attempted to fight him off again but he was force full and left more than a few bruises. He was a Malfoy and a pureblood. Nobody would deny him or he would just take what was his.

With how forceful he was being, he drew more than a little blood from her dry and a virgin hole as he pumped. Her pussy may by dry around him but he enjoyed the control he had over such animals. Feeling his balls tighten as he was about to come he squeezes her wrists leaving large bruises. After a few more pumps of his cock, he came inside her coating her bloodied walls in his seed.

_**SCENE END**_

Bellatrix watched on as her nephew raped the young muggle animal. As she looked on, she found herself getting wet between her legs. Bella was as much a sexual creature as a full veela. However, where others drew pleasure from sensual lovemaking, she drew it from pain and torture. Nothing gave her greater pleasure than the effects of the cruciatus or the sound of a whip striking flesh. She would need to find relief herself later from the spectacle.

Draco quickly put his clothing back to its proper sate. The animal he raped was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Gathering them all up in the same spot Bella taught Draco the memory charm. He had ended up botching the first two turning them into something like his second year defense professor. The third forgot all of the past year. The last two were perfect. They remembered everything except the last few hours up to when they were captured.

For those five women having their memories wiped was the one act of kindness shown that night. Perhaps the only one the death eaters were capable of giving. They would not remember anything about their capture. Certainly not the fact they were raped. Soon after, Draco cast the killing curse on all five women leaving them dead on the floor.

They left the bodies there for other death eaters to clean up. Now that Draco was trained, it was time to join his lord's army. This was the reason he was born. He was a Malfoy and he would purge the blood traitors and mudbloods from their world. Only the pure and clean would remain. Any mudblood filth that survived would be his slave. He was looking to the day when that Gryffindor mudblood bitch was his to take when he wanted. He would show her why purebloods were superior.

"My lord," said Bellatrix as they returned to the throne room. "He is ready to join our cause."

"We shall see dear Bella," responded Voldemort. His voice was even and smooth. Had he been in his old body he could have charmed many witches with that voice. "Draco, in a short time we will be attacking the home of a blood traitor. You will prove your worth by taking her life."

**-BBBO-**

Harry was just about to start the third chapter of his book when Dobby returned with a small 'pop'. The tiny elf appeared in the room carrying three large casks between his arms. "Dobby is doing what Harry Potter asked," beamed the tiny elf.

"Thank you Dobby," Said Harry "just put those on the desk please."

"Will that be all Harry Potter, sir?" asked Dobby after placing his cargo on the desk.

"Actually Dobby, I was wondering if you would be my elf?" asked Harry. Dobby was one of the few elves he liked or even trusted. All the Hogwarts elves were crabby and Kreacher was no good as he betrayed his master. Speaking of the old elf, Harry really needed to punish him. Maybe when he went to Grimmauld Place he would take care of the traitor.

"Harry Potter wants Dobby to work for him!" Dobby squealed as he pulled his ears down his face. "Dobby is honored to work for Harry Potter but Dobby has a question."

"Yes Dobby?"

"Dobby asks something be done for Winky! She is being getting drunk on butterbeer all the time since she was freed."

Harry thought about it for a moment. He had things to do, plots to make, and people to kill. He had no time to be cooking or cleaning. "I'm sorry Dobby. I can't take another elf for myself," he said. Dobby's ears and eyes fell. "But, why don't you go ask Ginny if she can take Winky? Please explain to her what is going on too." Before Dobby left, Harry added, "Dobby, I will be paying you two gallons a week for your help. Tell this to Ginny as well."

"Oh no, Dobby cannot be taking two gallons. Dobby insists on one!" bartered Dobby.

"Very well," Harry replied with a smile on his face. With that, Dobby vanished from sight.

Now that he was alone, harry started to make the antidote to veritaserum. Unlike the potion it was countering, the antidote only required two hours brewing time, more than enough before the trial.

**-BBBO-**

He had used Bellatrix's mark to summon his inner circle to him. Those members were closest to him in the throne room. They were split into two columns flanking either side of his seat in the central position. After them were all the other death eaters. The cannon fodder members used as warm bodies.

After the failure at the ministry only the Carrows, Gibbon, Goyle, Rowle, Travers, Yaxley, and Bella of his inner number were not captured. Ten of eighteen were in prison once again. He needed to free them but such an attempt could not happen so soon.

"Greetings friends," started Voldemort "We gather tonight to prepare an attack on the home of the head of magical law enforcement. This night we will welcome another into our group," continued Voldemort.

Voldemort explained the mission to them and soon the eight inner circle members, Draco, and eleven other death eaters' took a portkey. The portkey transported them just a little ways outside the wards of their target.

After a short run, they were at the ward line and assaulted the magical barriers mercilessly. Before the assault began in earnest, they placed an apparition and portkey jinx around the area. Soon the wards fell under the onslaught of spell fire causing the ward stone to overload from the amount of power it absorbed.

With the wards down, the death eater force charged the home. The attack was like a barbarian army as they charged in without any specific formation or tactic. On the path to the house, they fired reductor curses and exploding hexes. Some even used small amounts of fiendfyre to set parts of the home ablaze.

Reaching the front door Draco blasted it apart with a well-placed reducto. Voldemort, Draco, and Bella then stormed inside the manor with the others following. Once they were inside Voldemort paused letting his followers a chance to cause some damage to the home. Thanks to their infiltration of the ministry, they were able to cut off the floo during the attack trapping Amelia Bones in her home.

Amelia realized this and decided to fight before her end. She was a powerful witch as was evident by the barrage of spell fire between the attackers and herself. She was able to kill of a few of the lower minions before Draco and Bella joined in the fray. They traded spells back and forth, as they blocked and counter attacked each other. The torrent of spells filled the air between them with a symphony of color.

The intense battle raged on for quite some time. It was a shame she never joined his forces. Her luck soon ran out as she tired from exhaustion. Not being able to conjure a shield or doge in time, she was hit by a nasty flesh-eating curse. She howled in pain as she fell to the floor. Lord Voldemort smiled; her finial defeat was at hand.

Voldemort ordered Draco to show him his skill. Accepting the order from his master Draco pointed his wand at the department head and uttered "_CRUCIO!_" She was howling in agony as he held the curse. The curse was held on her for what felt like hours as he reveled in her agony. Her cries to stop pleased him to the very core.

Voldemort motioned with his hand for Draco to stop the curse. When he lifted it, Amelia was shaking horribly from the after effects. "You should have joined me Amelia," whispered Voldemort into her ear. "And now your niece will suffer as well. Draco, kill her."

Resolved by his masters will, Draco pointed his wand at her heart and shouted "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Draco had completed his mission. Now he was to be marked as one of the faithful. He would serve his lord and master until the end. He would make all the mudbloods and blood traitors pay for their tainted blood and treachery. He would rule Hogwarts by the will of his lord and his fellow students would obey him or pay. They would give to him what he demanded or he would take what he wanted.

**-BBBO-**

Harry had spent most of the night making the antidote to veritaserum. In the process he had used up two of the three casks that Dobby had brought him. The expenditure had been well worth it. He now had a large supply of the antidote. The Veritaserum he had left would last indefinitely as long as it was stored properly. Since the use of it only required three small drops at least, a single batch could last several months depending on how frequently it was used. The antidote was much the same way but had a life of seven months unless placed in stasis. After that, it would turn into a deadly poison.

Harry was disappointed with the family of his love. Apparently, the Burrow was a war zone. Midway through his brewing, he received an owl from Ginny. Molly apparently believed what _the Prophet_ was saying about him. Ginny informed him that it was better he stayed away just In case Molly managed to catch him there. He hastily scribbled a reply and sent it with Icarus. He was disappointed in the woman for believing the _Prophet with_ such fervor.

Harry was currently waiting just off the Weasleys property waiting for Ginny. He was by a large oak three she had told him where to meet her at. It was getting close to the time they needed to leave when there was a quiet _crack_ of apparition.

"Sorry I took so long love," She smiled, "I had a hell of a time getting away from mum. She thinks I went over to Luna's home."

He nodded, "I was starting to get worried," he said holding her close. He kissed her deeply before he reached into his black robes and pulled out his wand and the portkey the goblins had sent. He waved his wand around each of their faces casting a few glamour spells.

Harry's hair was now light brown almost blonde. His eyes turned from their signature green to a dull grey. He also changed his nose just enough so it no longer looked like his own. The one problem was his scar. He was unable to case glamour spells on it. So instead, he placed a small notice-me-not charm around it. The charm should prevent anybody from realizing who he was unless somebody could focus on it long enough.

Ginny, was different as well. Her red hair changed into a deep black with a slight waviness to it. Her brown eyes were now blue. The one other thing he needed to change about her was her freckles. Using another glamour spell, he was able to hide the beautiful spots completely.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at his actions wondering what that was for when he answered, "We need to go down Knockturn. I do not want news that Harry or Ginny Potter we seen in the dark arts section with the trial coming up." She nodded and he handed her the other side of the portkey after putting his wand back in his robes. Once she was firmly holding the ring he said, "Activate."

After the portkey activated they found themselves in a nicely furnished office. The walls of the room were decorated what appeared to be trophies. In the center of the room sat a large wood desk. Behind the desk was an older looking goblin that was well dressed.

"Ah," the goblin said. "I am Boltshaft. I am glad you could attend today's meeting Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Of course Boltshaft," replied Harry. "May we get started?"

"We may. Please, have a seat while I retrieve the necessary paperwork," said Boltshaft. He then left through a back door to who knows where. In the meantime, Harry and Ginny sat in the plush leather chairs in front of the desk. While they were waiting, Harry and Ginny looked around the room.

The style of the room was surprising. It was not a drab nondescript office. It was something like what you would expect in an old manor study. The room was decorated in Slytherin colors with silver carpet and dark green walls. A fair amount of the wall and shelf space was occupied by Slytherin paraphernalia. Harry would have to ask Boltshaft about the style when he returned.

It didn't take long before the goblin did just that. He walked back into the room carrying five large keys and a stack of parchment. "Boltshaft, I was wondering if I may inquire as to why your office is decorated as it is?" asked Harry.

Setting his load down Boltshaft sat in his chair and answered the question. "It is because I am the Black family manager," at their confused looks, he continued. "Family managers usually decorate their office with regard to the family or the house they serve," he answered. "For most it makes them feel more comfortable in our presence for any length of time."

"Now, I will start by reading the will of Sirius Black followed by the Potter will," Boltshaft said. "After that we can deal with vault contents and any questions or other business you may have."

_I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind, will, and magic do herby write this as my last will and testament. All other wills are invalid._

_To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, I leave you each 5,000 gallons. To Andromeda I leave a few of the Black family Relics I know you enjoyed. Andromeda you were always my favorite relative, please take care of yourself. Nymphadora please take care as well and I hope you find the happiness you seek in life._

_To Remus Lupin, I would leave you some money and clothes but I know you would hate me if I did that. Instead, I leave you a small property my family owned a few miles from Hogwarts. The small home was built during the darker days of my family. It has a heavily fortified dungeon. I know how worried you are about 'accidents' from your furry problem so please use it during the full moon. You are of course free to live there should you choose to do so. _

_To the Weasley family, I leave Molly and Arthur 1000 Gallons. Thank you for being there for Harry when I was not able to be. To the twins I leave 2000 gallons for the express use of their shop. I also leave them another 250 gallons each for themselves. To each of the other Weasley children I leave 500 gallons. To Ron and Ginny, I add another 250 gallons. Thank you for sticking with Harry, spend wisely. Percy is not to receive anything._

_To my other family members, namely Narcissa, Bellatrix, and that swamp spawn Draco. I leave you nothing. By the family by-laws, I am Lord Black and the three of you are cast out of the House of Black forever. Should my heir decide to take up the position of head of family he may reverse this decision for Narcissa and Draco only. To the both of you if you wish to rejoin the house you must change your ways and break free of the ill influences in your life. _

_To my heir Harry James Potter, I leave you everything else. All monies, properties, and artifacts remaining are yours. With my death, the House of Black dies as well. Should you choose to you may undergo a blood-adoption ritual you will be my heir by blood. If you decided to go through the ritual, I ask that you make the Black family something to be proud of again. If you choose not to please just let the House of Black die a quiet death. _

_Sirius Orion Black_

"Now Mr. Potter we can go over what exactly has been left to you," said Boltshaft as soon as he finished reading. "The Blacks left behind two homes. One of these is located in London. Unfortunately I do not know where its located anymore."

"That's quite alright Boltshaft," interrupted Harry. "I believe I know what property you refer to. You do not know its location because it is under the fidelius charm. Speaking of, do you know how to break it? I wish to use the building but don't wish to current occupants to have knowledge of it."

Boltshaft looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Since you are the new owner you can declare that the secret void. That should break the charm. Alternatively, the activation of the primary wards should destroy the spell as well."

"Excuse me, what wards?" asked Harry. He wasn't aware of any wars around Grimmauld.

"The Black family home is equipped with some of the most powerful wards in existence," he replied. "Shortly after the Death of Regulus Black, Orion Black feared reprisals from the dark lord. It was then equipped with wards that rival even Hogwarts. Because of this, over 99 percent of the Black fortune was squandered away."

"How do I activate these wards?" asked Harry.

"To activate the wards you must manually key them to you. After that you may activate them and control them from anywhere," he answered. "Should you wish to reapply the fidelius charm the wards must be disabled off, may we move on now?" Harry and Ginny nodded.

"There are two vaults left to you. Sirius Blacks personal vault and the Black family vault. Sirius' vault only contains a sum of 187 gallons and a small chest. The black vault contains 6,206,700 gallons. There are however, a number of dark and cursed items in the vault."

"I will now read the Potter will."

_We, James and Lily Potter being of sound mind, will, and magic declare this our last will and testament. All other wills are invalid._

_Should you be reading this we are dead. Peter Petigrew, our secret keeper has betrayed us to Voldemort._

_In the event of both our deaths, our son Harry Potter is to be placed in the care of his godfather, Sirius Black. Should Sirius be unavailable or unable to perform his duties, custody of our son is to follow the following order should the one before be unavailable. _

The list went on for a short while and Harry was seething by the end. What made him furious was when the will read '_that under no conditions is our son to go to the Dursley family, Lily's muggle relatives._'

"WHAT!" shouted Harry, "If I never was supposed to be placed there why was I!"

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" asked Boltshaft narrowing his eyes. Boltshaft was frowning showing off his sharp teeth.

"You just read in the will that I was never supposed to go to the_ Dursleys_. Yet, that's where I've been living since my parents died." Harry explained.

If this was true, not only was the will violated but also so were several dozen laws. These laws were both wizard and goblin made. The penalty for breaking some was an extremely large fine and time in Azkaban. Yet manipulating orphan documents was supposed to be impossible.

Looking through the stack of parchment Boltshaft was quickly able to find the paper work for Mr. Potter's guardianship. The document looked correct with no sign of tampering. It clearly stated that he was placed with the Longbottom family. The document was legally binding and impossible to fool. There was one thing that could be done to it however but such a trick took considerable power and time. Casting some goblin magic upon the document it changed to its real form stating he was in the custody of the Dursley family.

The binding legal document said that he was living with the Dursleys since shortly after his parent's death, almost a week after. The document was signed by both Vernon and Petunia. What was the real kicker was that it was witnessed and signed by Albus Dumbledore. The document also said his relatives were being paid to abuse him. The payment was all of the gallons in his trust vault at start of the year. After that, it was refilled completely from the Potter vault for anything Harry wished to buy.

"Mr. Potter, Gringotts apologizes for this great error and breach of law," spoke Boltshaft with sympathy. Something that was disturbing to hear from a goblin. "I assure you we will punish those responsible to the fullest extent possible."

"Is it possible to get the money back?" Harry quietly asked.

"I'm afraid not. Shortly after being removed, the funds were converted to muggle currency. From there we cannot trace what account they are in." Boltshaft replied.

"I'll deal with it," said Harry. "Also, leave the Dursleys to me. I will see that their punishment makes goblin punishment look mild by comparison."

During this whole ordeal, Ginny had reached over and firmly held Harry's hand. She squeezed his hand ever so slightly and felt him relax. It was quietly sitting there comforting him without blowing up. She swore to herself right then that the Dursleys would pay. Harry would make goblin punishments look tame, but she would make them look like a summer vacation in the Bahamas.

Boltshaft looked feral at this bit of news. "Very well," he said continuing to read the will.

_To Sirius Black, my brother in all but blood is to receive 50,000 thousand Gallons. He may use this money for whatever he wishes except booze and cheap women. Do not deny that is what you were going to do Sirius, I know you too well._

_To Remus Lupin, my longtime friend I give you the deed to the shrieking shack. I also give you enough money to fix it up. Please do so and use it during the full moon if you cannot find alternative arrangements. _

_To our son Harry, we leave you everything else. All Potter family vaults, our personal vaults, all monies and properties, and the title of Lord Potter are yours. We also want you to know you have a soul mate. Her name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. If you're younger than 17 you've already met her. If not, find her and talk to her. A soul bond is a rare thing and has been said to be the best thing in a person's life._

_James Charles Potter & Lilly Elizabeth Potter_

"Now, before I answer any of your questions here are the keys to your vaults," said Boltshaft as he handed Harry a key ring with the five keys he returned with earlier. The ring was made of gold, as were all the keys. Each key was a different size and was ordered by vault number on the ring. One key was for The Black family vault, another for the Potter vault, one Sirius's personal vault, and two for his parent's vaults. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Yes a few," said Harry. "Firstly, I why is the blood adoption ritual is necessary to become lord black?"

"Because of Black family by-laws," said Boltshaft. "They sate that the family head must be the first male born to the previous head. The relation must be by blood or adoptive blood," Harry nodded. He had wondered why the title just could not pass on. He was related to the Blacks through his paternal grandmother. She was not the daughter of the Head of House Black.

"Excuse me Boltshaft but I was wondering if you could explain soul bonds to us." Ginny asked.

"Would you like to know about the bond itself or how yours came about?"

"Both, if you don't mind." She replied.

"About one year after Mr. Potter was born his parents came to perform the soul mate seeking ritual. Not many family's do it any more as it is expensive and viewed as a waste of time and money," replied the goblin. "The test revealed the two of you were compatible for the bond. Your father Mrs. Potter was summoned to the bank and a marriage contract was negotiated between the two houses."

"Why is a contract even necessary?" Ginny pressed.

"While the bond is recognized as valid, your ministry does not recognize the bond itself as justification for automatic marriage. This is why the contract is needed," Boltshaft responded. "Not all soul mates marry each other even with the bond but they do remain close."

"The bond occurs when your very souls are joined together. Such a thing is only possible during intercourse and both must be pure. The bond does not mean you share a soul just that you are very much a part of the other. Eventually your souls might merge further together but that is extremely rare."

"Thank you for answering that for us Boltshaft," said Harry. "Now, may we proceed to other business?" Boltshaft nodded. "At this time I do not wish to Head the Black family. Do you have any questions Ginny?" Harry said as he turned to her.

"Only one, I was wondering if Gringotts has any money bags to carry around large amounts of money."

"Indeed we do Mrs. Potter," said Boltshaft "We have special money bags that are weightless. They also include a small pocket for storing drafts should you need them. I assume you would like one?" Ginny nodded. "Very well, one moment please."

"Harry, are you not going to ask for _you know_?" she turned to her husband. Her eyebrows were raised questioning his motives.

"Not right now. We can come back after we _deal_ with a few people first. I'm not even sure I want to ask about it. Maybe we'll just take them." He answered. She nodded in acceptance. "For now I just want to get out of here and do what we need to. When we get back to the Dursleys will you help me deal with them?"

She gave him a look that said that there was no other option. She was dealing with them whether he wanted her to or not. What they did for money was inexcusable.

It was not long after when Boltshaft returned carrying two bags. Both bags were about the size of a milk jug. They were each made from deep purple cloth that Harry wanted to label as 'deadly nightshade'. The seams, opening, and the drawstring were stitched together by gold trim.

"Here you are," said bolt shaft as he handed them the bags. "These can carry up to 50,000 gallons and may only open for their current owner."

"Thank you Boltshaft, I was also curious as to how much I have exactly and if there is any property I own." Harry inquired.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot," mumbled the goblin. "Mr. Potter across all your vaults you have a total of 8,178,327 gallons, 500,000 sickles, and 250,000 Knuts," he answered the first question. "As for property, you own Black manor which is under the fidelius, and a small cottage in Godrics Hollow. However, that site is currently preserved as a historic location. You own small stakes in a few businesses but not much else."

Harry was curious about his properties. He would have though the Potters had a manor of some sort build. They _were_ an ancient and noble house. "The Potter's don't have a manor?" said Ginny voicing his own question.

"Mr. Potter's grandparents did build a rather extravagant home. However, upon their deaths and the execution of their will it was sold. As is tradition in the Potter family, most members choose to build or buy their own home," said Boltshaft. "I believe they even build Malfoy manor at one point."

"What do you mean the Potter's built Malfoy manor?" roared Harry.

"It is only a rumor," Boltshaft sneered from behind his large desk. "Before there was even the Malfoy family the home was built by the Potters. It exchanged hands several times until it ended up in the hands of the new _pureblood_ Malfoy family. This was about 487 years ago."

Harry grumbled for a moment about the possibility of Malfoy and Voldemort running around in a Potter made building. "Is that all Boltshaft? There are other things we need to do today."

"No that is all Mr. Potter."

"By the way, during the public reading we are likely to come in disguise. I would appreciate it if you did not acknowledge us and _not_ tell the public that Harry Potter is the main benefactor in Sirius' will"

"I will do as you ask, for a _price_." The goblin bring toothily. Grinning goblins freaked both Harry and Ginny out. Their teeth, at least Boltshaft's, were long at about two inches. The teeth were spaced well throughout the mouth. What was freaky was that l they had many more in waiting similar to that of a shark.

"Fine, take 10,000 gallons from the potter vault. Now, are we agreed?"

"We are, good day Mr. Potter." said the still grinning goblin.

**-BBBO-**

Narcissa was aware what her son was getting into. She was also aware of the why. He felt that he was slighted all his life by Potter and the death eaters were an opportunity for revenge and pureblood rights. Lucius had filled his head with delusions of grandeur and supremacy. He had always portrayed the death eaters as some great crusade for pureblood rights and removal of mudbloods from their world.

She had come to realize a few years ago, that preventing her son from joining the death eaters was an impossible goal. He had been too corrupted his father. She only hoped that Draco would not turn out completely like his father. She loved her son but he was stupid. He may be in Slytherin but he had no cunning at all. He felt that because he was a pureblood and his name was Malfoy he deserved everything in the world.

Her son was the only bright spot in her life. Her marriage to Lucius was purely political. He got an heir and a possible in to the Black fortune and she got to liver her life out in style and luxury. When she married, she had no idea what Lucius was. It turns out not knowing was perhaps the largest mistake of her life because since then her life was bathed in darkness.

Narcissa watched as the death eaters had returned to Malfoy manor after a successful mission. Amelia Bones was dead. On the surface, it was a simple murder at the hands of Voldemort and his ilk. However, she knew in the Dark Lords plans it was much more than appeared.

Amelia Bones was a powerful pureblood witch that had turned down many offers to join the death eaters. Her death was not only to pay her back for her refusal. It was also intended to destabilize the DMLE. With Amelia out of the way, they could get one of their own controllable people into office. The aurors then would no longer be under DMLE control.

Her son was now one of the death eaters. He would take his father's place in the circle until he died or his father was freed. This was as much for his forces as it was revenge on Lucius. Lucius had failed and now his heir was at risk. Narcissa wondered if there was some way to save her son. He needed to live for her sake as much as his.

He was assigned a task, a task that no mortal had accomplished before. He was told to kill Albus Dumbledore and provide a means for his lord's forces to enter Hogwarts. Narcissa knew what his mission was. She held no illusion that he would fail. Knowing this she moved to ensure his safety. It was time to contact help. Moreover, if her son were to fall in his task, she would bring down those responsible even if it were the Dark lord. Nothing was more important in her life.

**-BBBO-**

Harry and Ginny had just exited Gringotts. They had visited both the Black and Potter vaults during their trip. The Potter and Black vaults were very deep in the vault systems. During the standard cart trip, they had passed several dragons and other security measures. They would have to return later to take a more detailed visit to their vaults.

At the Potter vault, they had filled their bags with large amounts of money. They now had enough for all their needs in the ally. Their first trip would be Ollivander the wandmaker.

Approaching the wand shop, they pushed open the door and entered. When the door opened, Ollivander's doorbell rang signaling their arrival. The shop was very much like it was when Harry first entered many years ago when he got his first wand. The shop was very dusty with every shelf home to many wand boxes.

Just as last time to Ollivander popped out from one of the many shelves and said, "Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," he started. "I had expected you a few years ago Ms. Weasley."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other silently communicating the same thing. "Sir," broached Ginny. "How do you know who we are with our disguises?" They did not count on Ollivander knowing who they were through their disguises. They didn't want people to know Ginny had purchased a wand just yet or that Harry was out of his prison cell.

Mr. Ollivander chucked to himself. "Such one of my many secrets as a wandmaker," he commented. "Now, how is it can I help you?"

"Ginny needs a wand Sir," said Harry.

"Ah yes, well let's get started shall we?" said the wand maker as he walked into the deep caverns of wand boxes.

He returned a few moments later caring a wand box. "Willow and dragon heartstring, 9 inches long." Pulling the wand out of the box Ginny gave it a wave. As soon as she gave it a wave, one of the wand shelves collapsed. "No definitely not," said Ollivander returning the wand to its box and disappearing to get a different wand.

He returned with another box. This wand was made of hornbeam and unicorn hair. Apparently this one was not a match either as it was snatched away from her almost immediately. The process continued for some time. If Harry remembered right, it was taking even longer for her to get a wand than when he got his wand.

They went through over a hundred wands before they found one that matched. "Here we are, 9 ¾ inches. Made from ash with phoenix feather for a core, reasonably firm and short tempered." Picking the latest wand from its box, Ginny gave it a wave. Instantly a beautiful golden aura sprang to life around her.

"Ah wonderful!" said Ollivander. "That will be seven gallons."

Harry opened up his moneybag and handed over the seven gallons when Ginny spoke up, "Mr. Ollivander, do you think you can not mention that I got a new wand or that Harry was here to anybody? I don't want my parents to know about it or that Harry bought it for me," He nodded, "Thank you." She replied.

They then both left the old wand shop and knowing exactly where they wanted to go to next they walked down to the entrance of Knockturn Ally. After a quick check that their disguise was still up, they slipped into dark arts shopping district.

Knockturn Ally was dark and dirty. The ally was often had whores waiting for a 'customers' along the path. Unlike the muggle world, prostitution in the wizarding was legal just frowned upon if not discreet. In addition to the slags, there were many people and shops selling things of a more… questionable nature.

Once such shop was Borgin and Burkes where Harry ended up due to a floo mishap. He remembered the experience well. He dared not touch anything in the shop. Much of the merchandise exuded an air foreboding. They would pay a visit to it later to see if they had anything interesting.

That was not their stop right now however. First, they wanted to get their custom wands. Unlike Ollivander's wands, a wand purchased in Knockturn could use more woods and cores. Often the cores and woods were either extremely rare or even illegal.

Near the end of the Ally, they closed in on the wand shop. The front of _The Black_ Oak was broken and dirty. The front glass was filthy and covered in dust and grime. Shrugging their shoulders, they entered the shop. Unlike Ollivanders, this shop had no bell to alert the owner to customers. The door did sound like it was from a horror film though with how much noise it was making.

"Hello?" called out Harry. "Is there anybody here?"

They were alerted to the presence of a person when a loud crash sounded from the back somewhere. Shortly after a middle age, man with long, dull black hair came out. He was wearing a mid-length deep black robe. The robes looked quite expensive and betrayed the condition of the shop. Unfortunately, they saw something they did not need to see as he buttoned up his trousers.

From behind him came a very naked Daphne Greengrass. Not completely naked, she was wearing a robe but it was open showing her in full glory. At that moment, Harry thought school robes were a sin. Ginny was the epitome of female perfection and Daphne was right below her. Her skin was a rich cream color and her breasts were the perfect size for her body, not large or small. Each areola was a perfectly round with a light pink color. Both nipples were perfectly formed extending as two dark pink nubs. Unlike Ginny, she was not shaved clean. There was strip of hair above her center and her arousal was clear.

"I'll be keeping myself warm in the back uncle," she said as she plunged her right hand into her folds. She then started to play with herself. Turning around she gave a short wave to those behind her as she left to rooms unknown.

Harry was mortified during the whole scene. Here was a young woman that she found very attractive completely naked. What he found weird was that she did not seem bothered about being in her position. The fact that this man was her uncle, according to what she had said, disturbed him. His world was greatly different from the muggle. He could never imagine incest. He glanced over to Ginny for help but she seemed just as ok with his as Daphne was. He needed to asker her about it later.

They were interrupted from their silent conversation when the man coughed grabbing their attention. "Can I help you?" he said.

"Eh… Yes, were looking for custom wands," replied Harry.

The man eyed them a moment looking sharply at them both. "Custom wands are not cheap. They will cost 300 gallons, minimum You look a little young to be carrying around even 100 gallons," he continued to look between them. "Also, I am not be responsible if you use anything… frowned upon in your wand. So, can you pay or do I need to curse you for wasting my time?" Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Very well, let's get started."

The shop owner asked them to follow him. Leading them to a back wall and taping a few bricks while muttering something, the wall opened up revealing a well-furnished workshop. The left side was covered in small pots and jars, vaguely reminding Harry of Snape's potion classroom. The right side was covered in large blocks of wood.

"To start go to the left wall and pick out anything that calls to you," said the man. "There is a bowl of reactive agent," he pointed to a large stone bowl filled with a clear liquid. "It will pull out your magic to help find what is compatible to you. Just put a hand in the bowl and wave it close to an ingredient to get a reaction. You'll know what the reaction is when you feel it."

Doing as they were told Harry and Ginny dipped their wand hand in the bowl. The strange fluid was more than a little strange. It was clear as pure water but felt like nothing. It was as if they were reaching into an empty container, a bowl of air. Pulling their hands out they started to find core materials for their wands.

Some of the containers held things that looked disgusting. In one container, several large bits of 'meat' floated around. In another was Basilisk venom. The venom called to him along with what he recognized as phoenix feather. Harry was watching Ginny while he searched himself and noticed she repressed a shudder when she reached the venom. He briefly wondered how she knew what it was when he noticed the various jars had small labels.

In the end for potential core materials Harry had basilisk venom, phoenix feather, thestral hair, hellhound or Cerberus hair, dragon heartstring, and acromantula web. Taking a small amount of each, and where he couldn't the whole jar, he placed his selections on a small round table in the center of the room. As he set his down, he took note of what Ginny had picked up. She had basilisk hide, phoenix feather, abraxan feather, demiguise hair, & imp wings.

The man, whose name they still did not know, produced a pieced of parchment and took note of what materials they had. Mumbling to himself, he started to pick out several blocks of wood. Harry was able to recognize one as Yew. The others were cypress, alder, rowan, aspen, and ebony. There were so many different woods he wondered how he would pick one. The wandmaker even had wood from a giant sequoia.

As the man finished picking out blocks of wood and setting them on another table, Harry asked, "What are those wood blocks for?"

The man turned his head and glared at Harry as he pulled down the large blocks, "Types of wood compatible to your core materials," he said. "Your wand will be relatively easy," he pointed to Harry then to Ginny. "Yours however will be less so if you use the abraxan feather."

Harry and Ginny then discussed with the man the specifics of their custom wands. Apparently, it was easy to make a custom wand from a wood that matched your cores first, and then yourself. Some cores and woods did not work with each other unless you were making a wand like Ollivander.

Throughout the magical word, there as a great debate. Was magic light, dark, or was it all intent. There are those who say some magic is inherently good while other magic is inherently dark or evil. Others still thought it was all about how the caster intended to use their magic. Only wand makers knew that magic was light and dark but that did not necessarily good or evil.

The problem with making wands was that some core materials would only work in a wood that was of the same alignment or tune. A light tuned core would generally only work with a light or neutral wood. Sometimes this was not the case though. A master wandmaker could be able to match any core to any wood and get it to work. Only Ollivander and Gregorovitch were capable of making such a wand. This was why they only used one core material.

Harry and Ginny watched as the shopkeeper made their wands. The process was simple. He split the block apart and placed the core materials in a small groove, and cut it the block to length. After fusing the two halves together again, He took the block of wood, _'__ostende__partem__veram essentiam__'._ When he finished the spell, the excess wood burst away revealing the basic form of the wand. After a few other steps and some detail work, the wands were complete.

Harry's new wand was made from cypress wood. It was the same length as his Holly wand, eleven inches. For a core, it used phoenix feather, basilisk venom, hair from a hellhound, and acromantula silk. The venom bleed into the wood leaving it stained with the sick color of the deadly poison. The use of acromantula silk was a bit of problem however.

Acromantula silk was illegal to use for core material in England. The giant spiders became quite vicious if their webs were harvested. Though the silk was used in high quality robes the silk used in wands came from deeper in the nest from the leader of the colony. Those who went in to harvest the potent material hardly returned from the encounter. Those who did were often mauled beyond recognition.

The same wood that was used in the wand that killed his parents and Cedric, made Ginny's wand. Nine ¾ inches long with a core of phoenix feather, basilisk hide, imp wings and another substance he did not notice she picked, manticore venom.

Basilisk venom was a quick and efficient killer. Harry looked it up after what happened in the chamber and discovered a few things. The venom of _The King of Serpents_ was the ultimate killer. It was quick and had no antidote other than phoenix tears. Manticore venom similarly had no cure or antidote. Death from the venom was not quick either. Before death, the victim experienced extreme pain. Those who had suffered from its effects and were lucky to have phoenix, often said it was worse than the cruciatus.

Both of their wands were elegant but deadly looking. Harry's wand had a handle similar to his holly wand. Form there instead of a straight piece of wood it twisted to a point. The staining from the basilisk venom added a sickly green wash spreading from the base to the tip. Ginny's was similar to his wand as well except that it did not twist but was a cone, similar to a lance, which ended in a dangerous point. The venom in her wand similarly added a sickly brown wash to it.

The total cost of their new wands was 750 gallons, each. A heck of a lot more expensive than Ollivander but the power radiating from their wands was that much greater.

"Mr.?" said Harry.

"Call me Edger," said the formerly unknown man.

"Edger, we would appreciate it if you could keep these wands quiet," Ginny interjected.

"Why would I need to do that now?" said a smirking Edger. "I don't even know who you are."

Ginny smiled, "but you do know what our wands look like. Somebody identifying use from them would be relatively easy."

Edger smiled at her observation and pulled open a hidden drawer from the table. Reaching inside he pulled out a piece of parchment. As Edger placed it on the table, Harry noticed it was a magical contract. "After signing this contract with just your first names you may obliviate me of our meeting," Edger said. "The contract will ensure you only obliviate our meeting or forfeit your life and magic. After that the contract will burn up leaving me not knowing about your wands or names."

Before they did, anything Harry read the contract to make sure it did what he was saying. There were no loopholes or anything to trap or harm them. It did everything Edger said it would so they decided to go through with it. After they each signed the contract Edger was obliviated of their meeting and wands. They then left wandmaker to explore Knockturn further.

There was one person they forgot to obliviate. As the two left, Daphne Greengrass stood in the doorway she previously came from and watched them leave. She was an intensely observant woman and noticed the new wands they possessed. There was something else about the two customers. Both were disguised but she felt like she had met them before. She filed the design of their wands for future reference if she saw them again.

Once the two of them left the wandmaker, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Did you find anything wrong with the Daphne situation in there?"

The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smirk as she turned and said "Nope, nothing at all."

"So, it's normal to walk into a shop, see a fellow student naked and aroused, and I might add sleeping with who is apparently their uncle?" he said incredulously.

"You have to understand something Harry," she started. "In the wizarding world sex with family is not frowned upon unless pregnancy occurs. As long as it is consensual, sex of most kinds isn't shunned or frowned upon. So long as it has a human form, it's fine. Rape in our world is considered worse than murder. The punishment for committing an act of rape is 24 hours under the cruciatus. If they're still sane after that, they get the kiss. It's the only crime punishable by an unforgiveable."

Harry looked contemplative. "Have you ever…"

"Slept with family?" he nodded. "No, I have slept with other girls though," she said smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him trying to suppress a grin at the thought.

"Can I ask why?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to find out later now won't you?" she smirked walking away and down the alley.

He stopped dead in the ally processing what she said before saying, "You little wench!"

She was smiling blissfully at his antics. Since that first time they slept together, she was deliriously happy and so was Harry. It wasn't just the sex. While they were training in the time filed in the room of requirement, they simply held each other. Something about their relationship made Harry open up from the very beginning sharing his life with her.

She opened up to, sharing much of her life with him. There were still things she kept secret from him. The secrets she kept were not out of spite or even fear, but because she liked to tease him mercilessly. The revelations that she slept with other women was one such secret. Maybe she would reveal why to him in the most pleasurable way.

**-BBBO-**

The two of them continued to browse through Knockturn ally. He was not surprised at the varying shops that lined the street. There were several different apothecaries. Some sold rare ingredients, some sold ingredients that were heavily regulated, and more than a few sold illegal ones if you knew what to ask.

Knockturn Ally was also home to England's most respected wizarding brothel. The building was the only one in the ally in perfect condition on the outside. In the front there was a window showing off some of their 'wares'. As they went by, he felt the allure of a veela pulling at him. It was the strongest pull he felt, not that he had been around many veela. Looking into the window, he confirmed it as he saw a tall slender woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes and felt the pull coming from her.

One of the shops sold robes and battle armor made from dragon hide, or if you could afford it basilisk. Stopping in the shop, they bought two robes. Both were cut to their size and made from the blackest cloth. The robes had large hoods that came over to hide their faces from everybody unless you were looking very hard. Later Harry would place some runes along the hood to make it impossible to tell who they were, faces and voice, by adding in rune sets. The runes would hide them from everybody but each other, or any other robes they may get later. The rune sets would also make the hoods impossible to remove by anybody other than the wearer.

Before they left, they made a stop by Borgin and Burkes. Browsing some of their inventory, they were appalled at some of the items. One such item was a caldron made from a human skull that made any potion created in it a deadly poison. Another was what looked like a normal wedding ring, but it caused emotional agony on the level of the cruciatus to the bearer.

Harry did find item of interest in the shop. When he visited Flourish and Blotts previously he was surprised not to find any books on phoenixes. Though, did find one in Borgin and Burkes and decided to purchase it. It was a very small book with probably no more than eighty or a hundred pages.

Finishing their purchases, they left back to number 4. Ginny and Harry had more than a few bones to pick with the residents.

**-BBBO-**

Upon appertaining into the back yard, they realized Marge was here when ripper blitzed towards them intent on snacking on Harry. Not bothering to deal with the dog, Harry used his new wand to banish the animal into the back door. With a paned yelp, the dog flew into the glass breaking it flying into the back of Dudley's head. Who, was in the room along with his mother, father, and aunt.

Vernon seeing who had caused the disturbance flew out of his chair in an attempt to assault Harry. He too was banished back before Ginny bound and silenced him as well as the others and levitated them back to their chairs. Ripper was back up with some minor cuts from the glass and started to go after Harry again. Not wanting to deal with the dog again, he stunned Ripper and bound him.

"Wait here for a moment," Harry said to Ginny after the chaos was over. Leaving the room, he went upstairs and entered his room. Removing one of the floorboards, he pulled out a vial with a dropper. The vial was some of the stolen veritaserum he had left over. Satisfied he had what he needed he went back downstairs.

"Do you know what veritaserum is Petunia?" he asked his aunt. "Nod for yes, shake for no," she nodded. "Good, for those who don't know, just a few drops of this and you will be spilling your deepest secrets on a whim. Let's start with you _aunt_." Forcing her mouth open, he placed four drops on her tongue and began the interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans"

"Are you employed?"

"No"

"When was your son Dudley born?"

"June 23, 1980"

"Did you abuse me for money?"

"Yes"

"Was it just for the money?"

"The money was just a bonus. I would have done it anyway"

"Why?" said Harry straining to keep a reign on his temper.

"I hated my sister. She had everything, magic, perfect husband, money, love, and our parents liked her more than me."

Harry growled, "What is your opinion of your son?"

"Dudley is an absolute model of perfection. He is the perfect gentleman, student, and a model citizen."

"Was Albus Dumbledore aware of how you treated me?"

"Yes, he was the one who asked us to abuse you. He was aware of everything that happened to you."

"How did he know everything that happened?"

"We would tell Ms. Figg and she would inform Dumbledore"

"Was she complicit in my abuse?"

"She knew of it but was ordered not to interfere for your own good by Dumbledore."

Getting all he wanted out of her Harry moved on to Vernon and Marge. Both gave similar answers to the questions except Marge thought she was being paid by Vernon to abuse him, not Dumbledore. Vernon also revealed that they had kept most the money they stole from him. It was kept in trust for Dudley when he came of age. The 1.5 million they stole had turned into 12.7 even after all they had spent. It was revealed that his money was used to pay for all of Dudley's gifts throughout the years and a new kennel for Marge amongst other things. Later would imperious Vernon into withdrawing all the money and returning it to him before he and Petunia were killed off.

Now it was time to question Dudley. Opening his mouth and removing the silencing spell as he did with the others, he placed four drops of veritaserum and stared. He began with the standard questions and got the expected answers.

"Why did you get other kids to bully me?"

"Because my father asked me to and paid me."

"Do you think your parent's opinion of you is deserved?"

"Yes"

"Have you possessed anything illegal if so what?"

"Drugs and a few guns"

"Have you done anything illegal, if so what have you done?"

"Drugged and raped several women and murdered another."

Harry smirked now that his _relatives_ knew the truth. Something bothered him however about the revelations. Dudley was not exactly a criminal mastermind.

"Who helped you with your crimes?"

"Piers and a few other local kids and the local crime boss"

"Do you feel remorse for your crimes?"

"No"

"Did you enjoy committing those crimes?"

"Yes"

Sighing Harry prepared for what he had to do. His cousin committed some serious crimes and was completely unrepentant and he _enjoyed_ committing those acts of violence.

"Dudley Dursley," started Harry. "You have confessed to serious crimes. You are completely unrepentant and have enjoyed the crimes you've committed, considering this and that you've gotten away with your crimes you are sentenced to death."

Taking his wand, he pointed it at Dudley and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The signature green of the killing curse flew from his wand and hit Dudley killing him instantly. Petunia screamed at the death of her son while Vernon tried to stop him but was unable to break the magical rope he was bound by, Marge let out something between a scream and a wail at the sight of her nephew slumping in his chair from death.

As Harry killed Dudley, he did not notice Ginny throwing up a shield to block two disarming spells coming at him.

**(A/N): Yay! It's finally finished. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've had some computer problems. The edits and revisions also took a while to make. The 'track changes' feature in word is dead useful.**

**I would like to take a moment to thank you the readers. I've really enjoyed writing this story and am looking forward to taking it wherever it goes.**

**Let's take moment to answer a review. The aptly named **_**not a member of **_** asks… **

'_This story is good so far the only question I have is do you mean dark as in the misguided believe that it is evil or dark but still good but kind of the end justify s the means kind. You still haven't really said yet.'_

**To answer his question, I'm not going to say. When I say 'dark', I generally mean use of the dark arts. I'm uncomfortable saying more than that as I'd really like to leave that conclusion to the reader. **

**If you see any major errors caused by dividing by zero resulting in collapse of the space-time continuum, let me know. I'm confident I fixed what needed to be fixed but I'm only human so I may have missed something. **


	6. Eviction Notice

**Black Bond, Black Order**

**(A/N): Sorry it took so long to get this update up. I've been quite busy lately with things. In the last week, I got a new job and I've been working with and adopted story. It's another dark Harry story with a Harry Daphne pairing. I won't go into much detail about it here but it should be up soon as I finish the third chapter.**

**I'd also like to say updates would probably become quite slow in the coming weeks as I get swamped with a bunch of work.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eviction Notice**

Ginny noticed the incoming spells and threw up a shield. Both of them were disarming spells not aimed for her, but for Harry. The spells impacted her shield before they could get near him. While they were flying at her she was able to get a look that their attackers, who were Remus and Tonks. Seeing who she thought were friends she banished a teacup at them and quickly transfigured it into a heavy net.

They were both caught completely by surprise by Ginny casting magic. Their surprise destroyed any chances of dodging the net. Tonks was about to cast a spell to cut through the transformed cup before her and Remus's wands were summoned away. The metamorph felt like a recruit she was put down so easily. She attempted to reach her own back up wand but was the rope was too heavy to get at it properly.

Remus was a tall man at about six feet tall. He always had a haggard, worn down appearance to him. The nicest robes he wore were during his time as a professor. Since then they were heavily worn articles with many patches covering holes where possible. He also appeared as underfed as Harry did after a summer with the Dursleys. As a werewolf it was often times difficult to obtain food, sometimes it was even impossible. Though there was ways for him to get help, he was an intensely proud man who refused even necessary acts of charity.

Tonks was, well Tonks. She was currently about the same height as Remus but Harry thought her height often changed as often as her hair. Since she was a metamorphmagus, she was able to change her appearance at will. She however, kept her physical features the same from day to day. Her hair was usually a different color at times, though it was most frequently bubblegum pink or a deep purple. When one looked at her thy may think she was such a high-ranking aurors based on merits other than her skill. After seeing her duel in the ministry, Harry thought her appearance was a disguise so her opponents would think just that.

The Dursley was screaming with greater volume from the surprise attack. Their terror wails were burning into their ears so Harry cast a silencing charm on them. Before addressing the two people he considered friends, he transfigured Dudley's body into a block of wood and burned it away with fiendfyre. It was only a small amount so he had no problems controlling the dark flames.

Walking over to the two people on the floor Harry started to speak, "Remus, Tonks, how are you doing on this fine day?" Harry was grinning like a lunatic.

"Who are you? You can't be Harry!" shouted a frantic Remus, "Harry could never use the killing curse…"

"Oh, but I am Remus, I'd gladly take some veritaserum to help prove it but I'm afraid it won't do much good." Harry said snidely. The werewolf was struggling to get out from the heavy construct and attack the thing wearing the face of his friend's son's. "Can we all sit down peacefully and have a little chat?"

Remus paused his struggling for a moment to ponder his reply, "Prove that you really are Harry. What did Harry prevent myself and Sirius Black from doing during the '93-'94 school year?"

Harry smiled fondly at the memory, "I prevented you and Sirius from killing the real traitor, Peter Petigrew."

The werewolf paused his struggling and grew pale. Tonks realizing what this meant went pale as well. "Now, I think its best we had a chat don't you?" Remus gave a small nod beneath the net. Casting a quick '_Finite'_ the transfiguration was canceled leaving the teacup on the floor in perfect condition, still with its tea inside as it sat between the two adults.

Harry asked them to follow Him as he led them up to his room. There he conjured two comfortable chairs from their guests before casting many privacy charms to seal the room. Ginny motioned for them to all take their seats and Tonks was the first to speak. "Harry, how could you cast the killing curse? Why did you cast it? You realize they'll send you to Azkaban, right?"

Ginny stared at the young auror. Last year during their stay at Grimmauld, Tonks became quite close to her and Hermione. Often before Tonks had to be in the kitchen for order meetings, the two would have girl chats beforehand.

"Unless you tell them Tonks they'll never know," said Ginny.

"How is this even possible," Remus interrupted. "Where could Harry even learn that spell?"

It descended into chaos after that. The two of them were asking questions and telling they'd go to Azkaban for their crimes so fast the couple failed to respond. Grabbing their attention Harry stopped them long enough to start at the beginning. He told them most of what has going on since the battle at the ministry including his occlumency training and the fact that a bond was between them, but not what type of bond.

"So, let me get this straight," started Remus, "After the battle you went to study occlumency in some room. There you unlocked something and now have a ton of knowledge. Knowledge you then taught Ginny after your soul bond?"

"How'd you know about the soul bond?" blurted Harry.

"It was a tad obvious Harry," said Remus as concern was etched into his face. "Formed a deep bond that Gringotts recognized as married? Nothing other than a soul bond would cause that. I don't need to give you the talk do I?"

"No, no you don't," replied Harry giving Remus a dark look. Even if the lycan did give him the talk, it would arrive too late. While Harry and Ginny were very active with each other, they were taking precautions. While children would come eventually, they were still far too young for such responsibility.

"I still need to know why you needed to use the killing curse Harry," said Tonks as she bored into Harry's eyes. "I'm still an auror, and I can either haul you in or… we can forget about this."

"Was there something you would have used?" Harry asked the metamorph.

"A reductor would work. Same thing for a cutting curse," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There are plenty of spells that kill without resorting to unforgivables."

"Yes, both would have worked as would others," agreed Harry, "but a reducto that close would cause immense pain before death and make quite the mess. I would rather avoid seeing what made Dudley tick thank you. All a cutting curse would accomplish would be a pool of blood on the floor. Now tell me, what method is the least painless? I may hate them but I won't enjoy their death or take pleasure from the act," Harry paused a moment before adding, "Did you even hear what he did before I killed him?"

"We heard…" Remus said softly. "Still that does not give you the right to kill him. He could have been saved!"

Harry snorted, "If you're just going to spew out the ravings of Dumbledore I may as well obliviate you now and get back to work." As Harry said this, he was toying with his wand between his fingers.

"What your problem with Dumbledore Harry?" Tonks Asked as she looked at Harry. As she looked into his eyes, she could not help but to feel consumed in their depths. As she asked the question, they burned a deadly emerald fire. As an auror, she was trained not to be intimidated or scared by facial expressions and other actions. However, this boy, though his face remained neutral, chilled her to the very core.

"My problem with Dumbledore?" he growled out. "My problem is that he placed be here with the Dursleys illegally and paid them to abuse me. This year he allowed Snape to mind rape me and be tortured by that evil toad. Do either of you know what the prophecy said?"

"I'm afraid we don't know much about it. Only that it spoke of the end of Voldemort," spoke Remus. "The only other thing we were told was it was critical to how Dumbledore was to defeat him."

"That bastard!" snarled Harry. What Remus said had triggered all of Harry's anger at Dumbledore. This anger came up from his heart and triggered and bout of accidental magic. The free, uncontrolled magic caused his desk to explode showering them with splinters. Thankfully, they were witches and wizards and were able to prevent serious injury.

Ginny took her hand she took Harry's hand and gave it a firm squeeze much as she did when in Gringotts. She loved him dearly but his worst trait was his anger. She watched on as his breathing became heavy, blowing out air though his nose with great force. With the hand, she was not holding he clenched it tightly digging his own nails into his palm. The hand she was holding gave a strong squeeze to her grip. While occlumency helped controlling emotions, it could not stop accidental magic from strong emotions. His shields could however, dampen the force of the wild magic. If Harry did not have shields, he would no doubt blow up the house they were standing in.

Harry looked over to her and gave a reassuring smile as his breathing evened out. Conveying to her that he was ok with a small nod, he explained what caused his fury to Remus and Tonks. "Thanks not what it says at all err… said. When I picked it up at the department, I heard it before it was destroyed. Before I tell you the prophecy, I need to know if you have strong occlumency shields."

"Occlumency is standard for auror training. It's also necessary for promotions as were trusted with greater information, so my shields are good." Offered Tonks, looking to Remus she waited for his response.

"I've been practicing it since my second year," at their confused expressions he explained further. "It helps control the more violent werewolf traits."

Harry nodded in acceptance and clasped his hands in thought. He hoped he was doing the right thing by telling them. He knew that at some point he would have no other option than to tell somebody. Was now the right time thought?

"You can't tell anybody about this, and if necessary I will get your word not to spread this around," he pressed further. "The prophecy is…"

There was absolute silence from the two adults as they processed what they heard. "After the battle, Dumbledore whisked me away and threw that on me. Not even an hour after Sirius died."

"That still doesn't explain why you're using the dark arts Harry or unforgivables," growled Remus. He was on the verge of raising his voice. He could never fathom Harry going dark he was too much a good kid. "If people knew you were going dark they'd hunt you down."

"Remus, were losing this war," Harry explained. When Harry and Ginny made their plans this was one thing they talked about. "The enemy has much greater advantages over us because our dear minister decided to bury his head in the sand. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore refuses to kill any of them. We cannot, sit back and capture them and throw them into Azkaban. Voldemort has already proven he can breach the prison. Neither can we follow Dumbledore, attempting to save or redeem them is pointless. They're death eaters, and like Dudley, they enjoy what they do and need to be put down. We need to fight fire with fire instead of cowering at a mere name. Right now you're with me, or against me, I'd really rather I didn't have to fight either of you."

"I'm in," Tonks said almost instantly. Harry nodded in acceptance while Ginny brightly smiled. Tonks was one of her favorite people and she was glad she was on their side.

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. He had too much loyalty, as he was loyal to Dumbledore who was able to get him into school regardless of his affliction. The same man later gave him a job when he was at the end of his rope. He was loyal to James and Sirius, his best friends in school. James, Sirius, and the Peter he once knew were some of the best friends a man could have.

Remus looked down in thought. His hands were resting just off his knees as he was slumped slightly forward. Would he remain loyal to his dead friends, by extension follow Harry no matter what, and honor their memories? Alternatively, on the other hand, would he follow the one still alive and support his goals?

Still aiming his head down to the ground Remus shifted his eyes to Harry. "Can I ask what exactly you have planned?" he asked genuinely curious.

Harry smiled for a moment as he put up another privacy spell. "Before Ginny and I return to Hogwarts we want the Dursleys gone, as in dead. That way Dumbledore can't send me back here and they pay for their crimes. I've been thinking of making it look like a death eater attack."

"Death eater attack?" questioned an expressionless Tonks. "How would you even do that?"

"Not entirely sure at this point. I do know I want to rope Ms. Figg into it," Harry explained. "She was complicit in my abuse. The woman was in a position to stop it, but didn't on Dumbledore's order."

"Well talk about that later Harry," Remus said, his voice left no room for argument. "What else do you have planned?"

"Some personal revenge is in order first. Later we plan on getting our own spy in Voldemort…"said Harry but he was cut off.

"You realize Snape will never spy for you right?" Harry felt that was already transparent but apparently Remus had other thoughts. Harry would never even think of having Snape spying for him, at least directly or by his own will.

"I have other plans for Snevilus. No, our spy is going to be someone who's _bugged_ us for far too long weather she knows it or not." Harry smirked at his allusion while Remus and Tonks looked completely lost causing his grin to grow wider.

Harry continued to explain his basic plans to Remus in hopes he would join him. How quickly Tonks had agreed to join him was surprising. Tonks also wasn't opposed to using the dark arts upon further questioning. The way she explained was though her mother was kicked out from the House of Black; she kept the traditions alive and taught her some dark arts from a few nicked dark arts texts before her exile.

Before his spy was in Voldemort's camp Harry would pay a visit to their dear potions professor. Harry and Ginny would break him. They were aware of how powerful his occlumency shields were but were confident that together they could break through them. If not they had, alternative means at their disposal. From him they would gleam the identities of other death eaters. Those names would be watched and later used in some of their potential plans.

Before they returned to Hogwarts, they would build up a network of all the death eaters and their supporters. They would stop and take them out when possible but their main objective was to observe unless necessary and attempt to gleam Voldemort's overall plans. They would also take care of more business at Gringotts. Harry had no time to explore his vaults on his first visit so they would do that later. He was particularly interesting in what dark artifacts the Blacks had in their possession. There was also other business he had with the goblins. The business he had was critical to the betterment of the wizarding world and identifying corruption and potential allies.

Tomorrow they would claim Grimmauld place. Later it would become their headquarters once they had more people. The inside of the entire house was a wreck and needed to be remodeled. The old home would be gutted and rebuilt entirely. Nothing from the old construction would remain except for the outside. The inside would have a lot more floors and an internal floo system. The ground floor and above would all be living space, bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, and anything else one would find in a manor.

They would also add in several basements to the building. If it were a muggle construction, this would be impossible with the plumbing that was no doubt below the house for muggle homes. Thankfully, they had magic to solve that problem. The basements would be heavily secured and feature a planning center, holding cells, a dueling chamber, 'interrogation' room, and if Remus joined them a secure and fortified place for him to transform during the full moon, as well as other operation centers.

The main part of the house would use the primary wards. If they were as good as Boltshaft claimed there was no other option. The basement however would be placed under a fidelius if possible or a secrecy spell if not. Boltshaft explained that the fidelius would fall if the main wards were up. That was over the entire house though, the basement was only part of it and Harry did not think they main wards would extend underground.

Hogwarts would be a problem when they returned for many reasons. The least of which was he and Ginny would be separated during the nights unless they managed to sneak away. The other problem was Dumbledore. In his previous letter, the headmaster said he wanted Harry to take private lessons with him. Harry was more likely to murder him in those lessons than listen to him after what he knew now but needed to keep up appearances for a while. Death for a man like Dumbledore was too good. Only the total destruction of his reputation would bring the man down.

The D.A. would return this coming year. Though it would still preform its original goal, it would be a cover to recruit and train other students to his cause. When asked by Remus if he would be teaching them the dark arts he replied… "If they want to learn them I will. That is entirely their choice and I won't force it on them. I won't teach just anybody the unforgivables however. Only the most trusted and level headed would learn them."

"Why not teach them along with the dark arts, Harry?" questioned Remus. "Surly if you know them you will be teaching them to others as well."

Harry looked at him as if he was an idiot, "Remus, how often did tempers flare between students over something stupid during your school years?"

The downtrodden Werewolf was puzzled. "Often, students would often hex their best friends over flared tempers. What does this have to do with teaching the unforgivables though?"

Harry frowned; he had really, though it was obvious. "Imagine, two friends hex each other for some reason," and the understanding look the continued. "Now, imagine that instead of a harmless hex that makes their ears enlarge or copious amounts of nose hair grow, they cast the killing curse killing their best friend over because they got a better exam score or some such nonsense."

His eyes widened in realization. Harry was correct, only the most level headed and trusted could learn those while still at school. Even somebody incapable of casting the cruciatus or killing curse would be able to if tempers were flared enough.

Remus let out a long breach of air as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm in too." He said and Harry smiled. He had listened to the plan Harry laid out and was impressed. He was more transparent than Dumbledore with what was going on. The old man tended to keep things close to his chest, often too close only telling other order members if absolutely necessary. There was one thing Harry did not cover, and that was how to defeat Voldemort.

"Harry," he started "How exactly do you plan on defeating Voldemort though?"

"Remus," Harry paused. "Those plans are best said in private. There is some rather… sensitive information that is best kept private."

"What's more private than this?" asked the werewolf. "You put up more than a dozen privacy charms."

"Yes I did," Harry said dryly. "But those plans are extremely sensitive. If they get into the wrong hands we could have greater threats than Voldemort."

"Fine, but you had best tell me later," said Remus in a firm and commanding voice. "I still don't approve of you killing people Harry. What happened to you to change so drastically?" Remus was having a hard time believing Harry could take a life so easily. Since the Department of Mysteries, he had done a complete 180.

"I woke up Remus," said an equally firm Harry. "We can't win this war by stunning death eaters while they're trying to kill us. We have to kill them first. No more trying to save them because of their supposed pureblood, they murder, rape, and torture. It's high time they pay for it along with the ministry."

"What's the ministry have to do with anything?" asked Tonks.

"The ministry is nothing more than purebloods making laws for other purebloods to reinforce the idea that they're superior," this time it was Ginny who spoke. "People get ahead on bribes, blackmail, and threats and not their merits. Umbridge and Fudge are prime examples of this."

Remus and Tonks could not believe what these two youths were saying. Were they talking about over turning the ministry? The ministry had been around for almost 800 years and the wizengamot even longer than that. The traditions of that august body were the longest running in the wizarding world. There had been several attempts to overturn or remove it in favor of a more democratic system but each attempt was met with abysmal failure. The failure usually resulted in the death for all those involved in the attempt.

"Are you insane Harry?" Tonks shouted incredulously. "You can't overturn the ministry it's impossible!"

"Not over throwing, just… winding back the clock if you will," Replied Harry. Harry had thought about doing just that but Ginny pointed out the impracticality of it. This part of their plot was actually her plan.

"Like we said before, most of the laws the ministry passes are made by purebloods for purebloods," explained Ginny. "Laws made to reinforce their bigotry and fill their vaults with more gold. What we plan to do is remove the entire population of the wizengamot and put in new people with a modern mindset. From there, they would review all laws and remove the unnecessary ones. Harry and I were talking about putting in a magical oath to keep the government honest as well."

"Magical oath?" queried a curious werewolf. "All that would accomplish is losing people their life or magic. And what's to stop them from not taking the oath?"

"The oath wouldn't take their life or magic, but their position, unless of course it was a major violation of the oath and law," answered Ginny. "The oath would be something along the lines of this. '_I swear on my position that I will uphold the laws of the ministry and operate a fair and honest government to the best of my ability and on my magic I swear not to allow outside influences to sway my judgment or integrity and to swear in the next to take my position or any other vacant position.' _Anyway, that's the basic idea until we can work on it later."

There was silence as Remus and Tonks thought of everything they heard since arriving. Shock and horror quickly turned into intrigue as Harry and Ginny told them their plans. From there it turned into outrage as they spoke of what they thought were plans to overturn the ministry. Tonks seemed convinced, but Remus was not even though he said he would join Harry.

He never condoned Killing or harmful acts of any kind. It was part of how he had stayed sane against the inner wolf. Part of him was telling him to get out, to run away and tell the authority's what he witnessed here today, specifically Dumbledore. The reason he gave in though, the reason he was not blowing the whistle at this very moment and going against his code, was the beautiful woman right next to him. He did not trust Harry right now with his plans of death, loyalty to James and Lily be dammed! There was something more to Harry going dark so fast. He did though was trust Tonks however with his life, and that was regardless of the fact that he loved her.

It was late in the afternoon now and Remus and Tonks decided to leave. Before they left they agreed to come by Grimmauld tomorrow afternoon, Harry would be claiming it in the morning while they would hire a magical construction firm to remodel it later.

"Well love," said Ginny once the two adults left. "Shall we finish the Dursleys before I have to leave?"

"Yes, only a little though," he smirked. "We can't kill them off just yet. Well, except for marge."

Walking back in the living room, they took stock of its condition. The glass door Ripper had flown through was still broken leaving the occupants exposed to the open air. The room was opulent for a middle class family such as the Dursleys, with an overabundance of seating for such a large room. There were two love seats and a couch facing the inside wall which along sat a television set. On the opposite wall near the fireplace sat four fancy high back leather chairs. Something Harry swore they never even used before today.

The Dursleys were still bound to their chairs. Except the chair, Dudley was bound to which now had some charring and a small pile of ashes at its base.

"So, how shall we torture them?" asked Ginny.

Harry thought about it for a moment, "I was thinking a flesh eating curse. What do you think?" The Dursleys were growing pale as they heard their captors talking about torturing them.

"Hmm… That might be the only way they can lose weight," she replied oh so cheerfully. "God knows they need it. I was thinking something like the brittle bone curse."

Harry feigned a wince at the curses name. The curse did exactly what its name implied. It caused the victims bones to become extremely fragile and brittle. So much in fact, that simply moving an arm or leg would cause the bones to shatter into hundreds of pieces sending painful bone shards into their muscles.

"That would work. I was thinking they need to suffer a little longer however."

"How about the rehabilitators curse?" she suggested nonchalantly. As she did, Harry's eyes seemed to glow for a moment at the thought. At the same time, an evil smile graced his features.

The rehabilitators curse was used to alter unacceptable behavior. It was used by purebloods to condition their children into the proper mindset or cull offensive behavior. The curse worked by using the thoughts of the caster as a trigger. When the person who the spell was cast on thought of or felt that particular need it would trigger cruciatus level pain. Therefore, if the trigger was mangos and the victim thought of mangos they would be tortured. The spell also prevented any reaction to the pain. Unless it was publicly acknowledged nobody would ever know it was cast.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Harry asked his wife.

She smiled as she said, "I would be honored," giving a mock bow. Upright again she pointed her wand at Vernon and Petunia; she said "_animi__restitutio!_" As she cast the curse, she was thinking thoughts of contacting the authorities, telling their neighbors, money, abuse, Dudley, running away, yelling, rage, and well… anything that went through their minds on a typical day. She also placed the spell on Ripper against thoughts of attacking Harry.

Marge had a different punishment. Ginny transfigured her into a small dog, a Chihuahua something or another. Reviving Ripper, Ginny then placed a compulsion charm on the dog to attack the Marge dog. As soon as Ripper was aware, he blitzed after Marge and chased her out the back door. They would never see either of them again.

"Well, it's been fun but I should get home before mum sends out the search parties for me," said Ginny tuning around to an amused Harry.

He walked her out to the back door to leave as, even though most of the activities in the house were disguised, an order member would still hear the telltale crack of disapparation if they left from the front. That would alert the order of what had happened here today and that could not be risked until the remaining Dursleys were dealt with.

Now in the back yard Ginny tuned around and hugged Harry, running a hand along his back. Breaking contact, they leaned in to kiss each other before she left. As the kiss ended Harry whispered, "Tell me something before you go?"

"What?"

"Did you really sleep with other girls?" Ginny made a weird sound with her throat as she burst in to a full hearty laugh. Harry was perplexed. It was a question, not a joke so why was she laughing?

"I'm leaving… and that's what you want to ask me?" she managed to say while still laughing.

He stared at her for a moment before responding, "Well yeah… I'm a bloke I gotta know."

"Yes, and no." she said. At his blank look, she explained further. "No, I've not slept with another woman, not sexually anyway. After the Chamber of Secrets, I wasn't the only one needing comfort."

"What do you mean?" he frowned. He wasn't aware of anybody else who was traumatized besides, Ginny and himself.

"Hermione, and all the other petrified students. They all saw the snake but were lucky enough to survive," she paused and added in a more somber tone, "Colin still shudders and gets all paranoid in the corridor he was attacked in." she whispered.

"I'm sorry if I had known…" started Harry.

"Don't Harry, don't apologize," she said gently. "We're all good, really. We got together and talked about it a bit and it helped. Hermione was a bit more personal as she comforted me when I would try to sleep after the… incident."

Harry nodded in understanding and said, "They don't…"

"No, I never told them anything more about my involvement other than being taken down to the chamber," she said.

He held her close again to comfort her as she remembered the traumatic events of her first year. "So, you and Hermione slept together for comfort? She because she saw the basilisk and you because of well…"

"Yes, though I think she was doing most of the comforting," there was a comfortable silence as he continued to comfort her. "Speaking of sleeping with woman, I wanted to talk to you about that. If I get on the quidditch team this year I may have to."

"Why?" he eased out slowly curious, as to why sleeping with other women had to do with quidditch.

"You don't think the team building exercises the chasers schedule are really team building exercises do you?" she asked archly as she smirked. Her smirk only grew wider as he flushed a bright red.

"I really didn't need to know what our team mates are doing," he mumbled. "Thanks Ginny, I think you just ruined quidditch for me."

"You're welcome, we can talk about that later though, and to be honest I'm not sure I want to do quidditch this year." She said easing out of the slightly uncomfortable topic, "I should go now."

"Yeah, you should." He said kissing her one last time. Stepping away from him she prepared to apparate when he said, "hex your mom for me will you?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." After that, there was a crack of apparition and she was gone.

Going back inside the home, Harry repaired the broken back door and moved to the still bound Dursleys. He cast a memory charm on his aunt and used the imperious on Vernon. He was ordered to take Marge's car to the bank in the morning. There he would either withdraw all the money they had stolen from Harry, or get all the information needed to withdraw it straight from Gringotts into his vault. After that, he would ditch the car and Petunia would pick him up at a different location.

Satisfied at his work Harry went back up to his room. There he started to read the book on phoenixes he got from Borgin and Burkes. The book was small and could probably be considered a pamphlet than a book. Cracking it open, Harry started to read in peace.

**-BBBO-**

Severus Snape was not a happy potions master. After the successful raid last night, his lord requested one of his '_special_' batches of veritaserum. The special batches were veritaserum with one added ingredient turning it into a poison should they tell the truth. If you were able to resisted it and lie, you would live, if not well… another statistic. Only a person with a strong will or strong occlumency shields could resist truth serum. The tainted serum was close enough to the real version that it had the same antidote. The same antidote all death eaters carried with them in case of capture.

The reason Snape was agitated now was he only had a single cask of veritaserum left. He had more than that; he _knew_ he had more than that. This was not the first time something of his was lost. The first was some of his private ingredients went missing, specifically boomslang skin during the '92-'93 school year. Some more went missing during the '94-'95 year along with some gillyweed. He was sure the potter boy was to blame for every incident. Why the boy would provide boomslang skin to Mad-eye, or need it himself, was beyond him, Potter never was smart.

He was sure that somehow Potter was behind this incident as well. How he managed to steal from his home while, according to the headmaster, with those filthy muggles eluded him. He tore apart his whole house looking for the missing casks. He must find them or the punishment would be most painful. He even went so far as to toss some of his rare potion manuals to the floor into a careless pile.

'_Maybe I left them in the potions lab?'_ thought Severus.

Giving up on searching the rest of the house, he moved on to his potions lab. The lab was in the basement of his house on Spinners End. Much like his classroom back at Hogwarts, every wall was lined with jars of ingredients. Here however, he had his rare and even illegal ingredients out in the open. The wall along the stairs did not hold ingredients, but potions.

In his lifetime, Severus Snape had made every potion he had the ingredients and instructions to make. Most of his concoctions were for personal use or practice while he was working on his mastery. The very nature of potions led even the tiniest differences to a brew to end in a completely different outcome.

Was the temperature of the flame too high or low? What was the cauldron made from, pewter, silver, or gold? Did it need to be made during specific astrological conditions such as a full moon? How potent were ingredients in use? Was it old or fresh? Was the ingredient harvested willingly or by force; usually this only mattered for animals and humans. Did an ingredient have to be put in the cauldron at a specific time? The stirring pattern to what you were stirring with were all factors to change a potion even if it used the same ingredients as another.

Severus prided himself on his intimate knowledge of potions. He knew exactly how each change would effect a concoction to make the best brews possible. It was one of the many reason his lord prized him amongst his forces. That status would not last much longer forever as he was still missing the three casks of truth serum. In a cry of frustration, he stormed upstairs again with his black cloak billowing behind him in a storm of cloth.

When he got upstairs, he noticed an owl sitting in one of the windows of his small kitchen. In a foul mood, he hexed the unsuspecting owl and removed the missive. The letter was written in a handwriting he was unfamiliar with so with a few cautions scans opened it and read when it was safe.

_Dear, Severus_

_I am in need of your help. An issue that is of great concern and importance to me has occurred. Please owl me when we may meet and discuss it further. Please Severus, I believe you are the only one who can help me in this dire time._

_Narcissa_

'_Well, that is certainly interesting' _thought Snape.

Given the events of the last few days, it was obvious what the problem was. She loved her son and wanted him to be safe. Perhaps this would be good for the both of them. Smiling in anticipation, he scribbled out a reply and sent the owl away again, after he removed the hex. He told her to arrive at his home in two days' time to discuss the problem and how best to deal with the situation.

Scowling again he went back to search for his missing truth serum. He would have to secure his stocks later with better safeguards.

**-BBBO-**

When Harry started to read, he started with the book on phoenixes. The book was a bit more informative than he thought it would be considering how small it was. It contained what information there was about the magnificent birds as well as information about past wizards and their phoenixes.

According to the book, there were only been a few hundred wizards who have had a phoenix, 284 to be exact. Not necessarily, a phoenix as a familiar, that list was much shorter. The earlier wizards with phoenixes, the ones before the founders, were all speculation. The information about them all came down from old manuscripts and other documents. These were all normal phoenixes, the crimson and gold ones, not black phoenixes like Icarus.

Icarus was what was commonly called a 'dark' phoenix. Only ten wizards have been known to have a dark phoenix. Of those ten, only two of them were bound as familiars. Since they were known as dark, they were thought to be evil and bond only to evil wizards or witches. This was not true. The two wizards who had dark phoenixes as familiars shared some information that they had gleaned from their companions.

These dark birds were not evil, corrupt, a sign of death, or anything of the sort. They were simply very, very old. At one time, they were colored much like their crimson and gold counterparts. As a crimson phoenix aged, its feathers grew darker as it experienced the world. According to what was said, dark phoenixes were simply more mature and viewed the 'young' ones as naïve, and viewed the ones that did not leave their mountaintops as 'woefully ignorant'. They themselves were indifferent to the world around them and preferred not to interfere.

Harry paused to think for a moment while looking at Icarus. Icarus was not bound as a familiar. According to the book, phoenixes that were not bound tended to leave when their work was complete. If that was true, he needed to prevent getting attached to the black creature before it left for destinations unknown.

**-BBBO-**

Molly Weasley was not a stupid woman. She was far more observant than her children or even husband gave her credit for. For the past week, Arthur had been acting strange and kept fiddling with something on his chest. At first, she thought it was a silly muggle toy but she soon dismissed that idea. She could tell there was something there but she was unable to see it. She would drag it out of him eventually.

Even more disturbing was her daughter Ginny. The other day she had come down suspiciously disheveled and reeking of sex. She thought nothing of her door being locked when she woke her up, but as she came down for breakfast alarm bells were ringing in her head. Her only daughter had tuned into a scarlet woman and figured out how to get a boy into the house. She would not stand for that at all.

Today Ginny had told her she was going to Luna's house for a while. When they were younger, the two girls used to spend a lot of time playing. After the death of Luna's mother, the two drifted apart. Molly supposed they could have reconnected this past school year but her motherly instincts were in overdrive. Something told the plump witch her daughter was up to something, something she would not approve of in the slightest, and Molly would find out and snuff it.

**-BBBO-**

To keep of the illusion that she was at Luna's all day, Ginny apparated near her friend's house first. She would have apparated there but it was getting late and she really should be home by now. The extra time they spent talking with Remus and Tonks lasted longer than she thought and she was in danger of missing dinner. Something that would get her mother suspicions, if she wasn't already.

The walk to the Burrow was shot and pleasant. The sound of crickets and other creatures filled the nighttime air as she approached the odd building. To Ginny, the building was filled with many memories. Some were fun and pleasant, others not so much.

Ginny hardly had any memories from her youth of her oldest brothers. After they both graduated, Bill and Charlie left for far and exotic lands. Ginny-suspected part of it was to get away from their mother but could never confirm it even though she and Bill were close. Percy was another who got a job right after Hogwarts but it was doing something their mother thought was 'respectable'. Percy always was about rules and procedures. In the seven years he was at Hogwarts, he never received a detention or reprimand. He lost a few points sure, but never any major punishments. When they were younger, Fred and George always enjoyed pranks. The problem was while they could be funny they were also sometimes quite mean with their antics.

As she got closer, she noticed that her mother was still in the kitchen preparing Dinner. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief at this observation as it meant Dinner was not yet served and she was not late. All would be well.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screeched her mother as she opened the outside door.

Ginny closed the door and looked at her mother. She was in her typical dress consisting of a yellow flower pattern blouse and matching skirt that went down to her ankles. She was also wearing an apron that was covered in past and recent stains. Her hands were balled into fists and resting on her hips as she leaned slightly forward with a snarl frozen on her face.

"At Luna's," Ginny said slowly but suspiciously. Her mother knew that and if she was confronting her something went wrong today.

"You most certainly were not!" her mother continued to shout. "You were not at Luna's, I checked, Now WHERE were you!"

"Out, with a friend. I don't believe it's any of your business where exactly as I'm home and fine," Responded Ginny.

"None of my business!" shrieked Molly, "I'm your mother so it is very much my business. I will not have you tramping round and spreading your legs for every boy on the street!"

Ginny saw red and was about to respond in kind when her father interceded. "Molly! You will not say such things to our daughter!"

Her parents were now in a full out fight. She had never seen them come to blows this much before. Even their wands were at the ready. Over the years they had a few arguments but noting on this scale before. It was best comparable to verbal warfare. The sparing went on for some time as Ginny watched from the sidelines. Ron was also alerted by the noise. He at one point came down to see what was going on and watched from the corner.

Eventually Ginny felt like she was about to do something stupid and left to her room. Before she could however, she was quickly hit in the back with a weak bludgeoner, sending her into a small table.

"Where do you think you're going young lady!" shouted her mother. "I'm not done with you yet. Now, do as I say and get back here. I will make sure you've remained pure!"

"Molly! What has gotten into you, assaulting our children?" yelled a red-faced Arthur Weasley.

"She is _MY_ daughter and will do as _I_ say," Countered Molly as she levitated her daughter over to the dinner table.

The following aftermath was destructive to the burrow. As Molly levitated Ginny, Arthur dispelled the magical ropes binding his daughter. Molly attempted to put them back on her but Ginny was long past the brink. As soon as she was free, she quickly put of a shield to block her mother's binding hex followed by banishing her away.

Molly flew from the spell in the wall behind her will a loud _thunk._ Getting up and shaking her head, Molly fired a stunner and her daughter and the duel was on. The family feud was short but violent as both witches quickly resorted to the heavy hitters like _'Reducto'_. Molly's husband attempted to break the violence only to end up stunned in the corner by one of the witches.

Rather than use a shield to break incoming fire, Ginny mealy used one of the spells she learned with Harry that allowed her to deflect them. The entire ground floor of the Burrow was a wreck as _reductos _plowed through anything that was in their walls had many holes in them and much of the furniture was devastated. The family clock was also hit by stray spell fire, but not destroyed. Eventually Ginny was able to push back Molly into a pile of rubble where she used a slightly dark, but legal spell.

"_D__olor__!_" shouted Ginny as she stood above her mother. The spell was a pain curse but not nearly as strong as the cruciatus. It was manly a medical spell used to test for potential paralysis by sending pain through the nerves of a limb. "You are such a bad mother," said Ginny as Molly writhed on the floor. "Goodbye"

With that, Ginny disappeared from the Burrow. To her it was no longer Home. Home was where her heart was, and her heart was at number 4.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to kill it with fire?**

**Let me know.**

**BTW, spell checking spells is a *****. Just throwing that out there.  
**

**(A/N): The longest part to write for this chapter was the bit at the end about the Burrow. I ended up writing and rewriting it a few times before I just left it as is. The argument between Molly and Arthur was a bit more drawn-out rather than just a little blurb. I decided that it didn't quite fit nor have any immediate impact at the time. The actual fight between the two will probably show up next chapter or so as the fallout is realized. I'm still not entirely satisfied with it but I never am.**


	7. L'esprit de Escalier, Part 1

**Black Bond, Black Order**

**Authors Notes****: Phew… An update! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been very busy lately and have not had the time to dedicate to writing as I did before. This chapter is only part one of two, _maybe_ 3 but probably only two. I hope to have part 2 finished within the week (time permuting) as I'm thinking it will one of the shorter chapters. Why do you ask, did I not just put it in this chapter? The answer is I did not feel that it would fit quite right with this chapter, so a part 2 would be better.**

**As usual, I've checked for glaring errors, but can't guarantee 'error free'. I write for fun and have better things to do than make every sentence perfect in every conceivable way. If you want to bring an error to my attention, be civil about it, Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: L'esprit de escalier, Part 1**

**(A/N): L'esprit de escalier: (French) The feeling you get after leaving a conversation, when you think of all the things you should have said. Translated it means "the spirit of the staircase."**

* * *

With a _Crack_ Ginny reappeared in the back yard of Number 4 Privet Drive. With a furious yet smooth stride, she walked up to the now repaired back door and entered. The Dursleys had since been unbound and were cowering away from her as she moved through the home to the stairs. Her anger was easily noticeable as she stomped up to the top and into Harry's room.

Harry looked up in surprise as his door opened. He was almost finished with the book on Phoenixes and was about to hex whatever disturbed him. Upon seeing Ginny, he held back confused as to why she was there.

"Ginny?" asked Harry as she slammed his door shut.

After slamming shut the door Ginny shouted, "That horrible woman!"

Harry marked his page and set his book down. Getting up from his chair grabbed Ginny as she passed furiously around his room and brought her down to sit with him while holding her gently. With his right arm, he gently rubbed her back.

"What's going on Ginny? Why are you here?" Harry asked gently.

With a heavy sigh, Ginny explained the situation. She went into every detail since she left earlier. How she thought she had successfully deceived her mother until she entered the building. The short fight she had with her mother and the one between her father and mother. How her mother had attacked her and her following escape.

As Harry listened to her story, he started to rage. He was unable to comprehend how Ginny thought she was awful before, but now he understood. It was only Ginny, and her hope that her family could be saved that prevented from going over and hexing the foul woman. Now that Ginny's story was here, Harry started to think over what to do.

Ginny leaving the Burrow was quite the problem for them. She could stay with him for a short while but there was no telling when the order would come by to search for her, or if they would even come at all. Coming to a decision, Harry quickly discussed his plan with Ginny who agreed.

Getting up from their chair, they apparated away. Before they left they donned their new battles robes. The robes were not yet charmed with runes, but had suitable enough ones for the moment. A near instantaneous moment later and they were standing in a secluded part of the park just outside of Number 12.

The outside of the building was the same as it was, and every other building on the street. Frowning at his return to the home of the Blacks, Harry and Ginny entered. The foul portrait started to scream obscenity's at them after the door closed.

Harry did not feel like saving it, and felt Sirius would be happy with what he was about to do, so Harry destroyed it. He sent a high-powered _reductor_ at it, destroying the portrait and a good portion of the wall. The Black family elf did not take too kindly to the assault on his mistress's portrait and popped in. The moment he did, he attempted to attack Harry and Ginny.

However, since Harry, and by marriage Ginny, were his masters he was unable to harm them. Upon seeing the dirty elf, Harry quickly bound him in magical ropes. Seeing the elf brought out the rage inside. Kreacher was partly responsible for the death of Sirius. It was on his information that Harry went to the D.O.M. to save his godfather, only to find a trap.

In his furry, Harry cast the cruciatus curse on the bound elf. The elf began to squirm and scream, nearly breaking the ropes that held him before Harry spoke. "Kreacher, you are forbidden to react in any way to the pain"

Though the elf did not want to, he was forced by his magic to comply. Harry ordered this knowing that it would cause the elf pain. Pain received by having to comply with the order and resist the effects of the torture curse. Part of the pain a victim received from the curse was resisting it. To allow the pain to happen lessened it substantially.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, "We need to hurry before the order shows up." She also had no desire to see Harry torture Kreacher, even though the elf deserved every bit of it.

Harry looked at her while continuing to torture Kreacher. He lifted he curse and nodded in response. He then called out, "I Harry James Potter, as the rightful owner of all black properties, possessions, and monies, claim control over this property as my own!"

There was a brief flash of light as the house recognized Harry as its owner. As a magical house, it had a certain amount of life to it. There was only one other thing left to do with the house and that was to gain control of the wards. To do that, he needed to know where the master ward stone was. With a quick order to Kreacher, he knew it was in the wall behind the portrait he just destroyed. Upon quick inspection, he discovered that the stone was intact, though it was a close call.

Harry was just able to take control of the wards, as a series of pops was herd outside. Ginny turned around, walked into the formal living room, and looked outside. There she could see her parents, Dumbledore, and other members of the order arriving.

"Hurry Harry," hissed Ginny before turning back to the window.

The order members apparated into the park, much as Harry and Ginny did earlier. They followed a short ways behind Dumbledore. The way they were walking was like the followers of a holy icon. Dumbledore was the high priest and they his followers.

Ginny was starting to panic as they neared the building. It would not do well to be discovered there by the Order. They needed to establish the main wards before they entered. They would break the fidelius and prevent entry to all who were unwelcomed.

"Harry! Hurry, they're almost to the door!" shouted Ginny as she watched them approach. It was agonizingly painful to watch them approach; it was almost in slow motion.

With a purposeful stride, Dumbledore led his cult to the door. His brightly collared robes billowed behind him as he walked. Soon he was taking deliberate steps and was climbing the stairs from the street, to the door. His half-moon spectacles glowed with an ominous light blinding his eyes from her view. It was not long before he was standing at the top of the steps, and grasping the door handle.

**-BBBO-**

Remus had left Number 4 quite startled. There were a thousand emotions running through his mind as he thought about Harry. Was he doing the right thing, was Tonks doing the right thing? It was so hard to tell with the conflicts raging within him.

Once he and Tonks successfully disapparated, Remus let his shoulders slump in defeat. Heaving a great sigh, the old were looked up to the sky in deep thought. Tonks was beside him and started to walk away before looking back at the older man. Sensing his inner turmoil, she turned back and gently rubbed his back with a few gentle strokes.

They apparated to Hogsmeade village were a secondary order hideout was located. The secondary building was the original building they used before they had access to Black Manor. It used to be under the fidelius but it was no longer needed for the time being. It still had a great many of defensive wards however.

The village was nearly deserted during the summer months. There were still people busying about but not nearly the activity seen during the school year. It was currently late at night and the gas lamps that lined the streets were on. The dim orange glow they emitted washed over everything. Tonks looked around to make sure nobody suspicious was watching them as she continued her work.

"You ok?" she asked gently.

With another sigh he answered, "I don't know, I really, don't know."

"Can I help?" she asked gently.

Remus looked down at her. Her eyes spoke of a deep concern for him. "I'm not sure you can," he whispered. "Are we doing the right thing by Harry? Are we doing the right thing by Sirius and his parents?"

Tonks gave a forlorn smile, "I don't think I can answer that," she said softly. "I don't think _anyone_ can answer that. What matters is, do _you_ think you're doing the right thing?"

Remus paused at her words and looked back up to the sky. As he watched the bright lights deep in thought several fallings stars could be seen. As quickly as they flashed into life, they flashed away again. Their brilliant colors in the night sky were wonderful to behold.

"I was prepared to defend Harry for using the cruciatus on Bellatrix," said the werewolf. "She deserves everything she gets. I defended his actions, because I never thought Harry would be capable of something like that," his voice was now shaky and uneven. "To see that I was so wrong, to see _Harry_ casting the killing curse, I don't know what to believe anymore," He paused for a moment, "I almost cast it myself and I'm glad I was stopped, but see Harry give in to that level of hate…"

"Greif does funny things to a person," was all she could say in the moment. The problems he was having, only he could solve. Tonks knew she was doing the right thing. She was prepared for the future, was he?

"C'mon, let's get you inside Wolfie," said Tonks with a hint of mischievous humor. "You can think some more where it's warm."

Remus nodded and simply followed her into the building, "Wait, Wolfie?"

**-BBBO-**

While Dumbledore and the cult of grey beard approached the home, Harry was tapping into the wards. He already had control of them, but it was incredibly difficult to activate them using just his mind and willpower. When he was finally able to do grab ahold of them he was amazed at the power they had.

The wards were set up in seven sets with seven wards in each set. The wards of each set were the same but in different orders. Each ward was weaved extremely close together so they all had to be disabled at the same time to take the set down. However, if one set failed, the next set behind it would take its place. The number of sets and wards allowed them to self-recharge the ward stone and reestablish the lost set. This make the number of wards that needed to be breached before access was near infinite. So long as a set remained, the wards would never fall, in theory.

The actual wards were quite powerful by themselves. There was a reflection ward, an insanity ward, three intent wards, a dark magic defense ward, and an absorption ward. The reflection and absorption wards were similar. One would reflect t harmful spells back to the caster. It was sufficiently powerful to reflect any spell except the killing curse. That was where the absorption ward absorbed its power, continuing to feed the other wards.

The insanity ward made it so any that forced their way through the wards, would go insane. Not a pleasant make a few crazy jokes insane, but rather the 'eat your own eyeballs' insane. The dark magic defense ward was a giant shield that would completely isolate the house from harmful magic.

The intent wards were the centerpiece of the wards. The first was based around the house of Black, the home and the family. Any party or person found to have ill will to either would be at best, rejected, at worst killed. The second of them was similar but for the occupants of the house. The last one was for any who intended to spy on the house of black (house and family) and its occupants, or sabotage the wards or permit entry to a harmful party.

Those were not the only wards however, just the ones in the primary sets. The house had others around its property line. This was where individual wards were erected. The standard alert wards, anti-portkey, anti-apparition, muggle repelling ward, and a dark creature repellant ward. However, the last one was often ineffective to the point of pointlessness. That is if the infestation of doxys and boggarts in the house was proof enough.

Harry was able to activate the wards just as Dumbledore grabbed the door handle. In an instant the Black family wards were up and the fidelius broken. As the secrecy spell was broken it was visible to all magical beings outside. The spell looked like a cube of sheet glass shattering outwards all around the building before quickly fading. The effect of the wards going up was much the same. There appeared to be a grey glowing box form around the building before it too faded.

When the wards went up Dumbledore removed his hand from the handle in pain. After that, he was quickly ejected away from the building along with any order member that was too close. They landed by skidding along the sidewalk.

"Albus, what happened," Inquired Minerva McGonagall as she helped up Dumbledore, "why did the house reject us?"

Albus Dumbledore got up from the ground in embarrassment. Once again standing tall, he looked to the hand that had touched the door. It was now black and shriveled from the power of the wards. It resembled something that had been ravaged by a great fire or plague. The robes he was wearing were less pristine as the fall tore them a little and left a bit of filth on them as well. His half-moon spectacles were hanging off his face at an odd angle.

Dumbledore corrected his glasses with his good hand before reaching for his wand, "I have no idea Minerva," replied the man. He waved his wand around the home issuing a series of incantations. With each result, he frowned more and more. "It seems the fidelius has been broken," there was an audible gasp followed by murmuring at this news. "Also, the Black family wards are up. Grimmauld place is lost to us."

There was a great silence as his followers processed that information. Seeking guidance, they turned and waited for Dumbledore to say sometime. He was still staring at Number 12 thinking how to get past the wards. He decided to come back and attempt it later "Come," he said, "Let us use the secondary headquarters in Hogsmeade."

As Dumbledore led his worshipers away, he pondered the problem in deep thought. He actually expected to lose ownership to Grimmauld with the death of Sirius. He thought the 'convict' would have willed the building to Harry. With the wards falling, tonight he was not so sure. Harry never looked up wards so it must be somebody else. If Sirius' will were declared void, all Black possessions would fall to those next of kin. That included Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange.

That did not bode well at all. The building was home to their supplies and some of their plans. There were also many of their reports on various actions. Part of him wondered if he was wrong, and it was Harry. The boy was at Number 4 though, wasn't he? If Harry was out of his 'home' over the summer, it could mean Harry is turning more like Tom. With the accusations of his use of the cruciatus on Bellatrix Albus worried greatly for the future.

**-BBBO-**

Severus Snape lay panting on the floor. He had shown up to his masters call some time ago. His lord had summoned him to inquire why he was late with the truth potion he demanded. When he was unable to offer a suitable explanation, he was tortured with liberal use of the cruciatus curse. It was then after an unknown amount of time, he woke up panting on the stone floor.

"You disappoint Severus," hissed the Dark Lord when he saw his potions master awaken. "I'm tempted to kill you for your failure."

"Please my lord," panted Severus, "The failure is not mine. I have done no slight against you."

"I don't care for your excuses," shouted the Dark Lord from his throne of bones. "That arrogant boy, as you call him, couldn't possibly be responsible for _your _missing potions. You alone are responsible for that failure, _CRUCIO!_"

The potions master cried out in agony as he was put under the curse again. His already frail body responded horribly to the curse, as he could no longer manage the pain. His nerves were on fire and his blood boiled as he trashed and spasmed on the floor like an animal.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse again, "You're lucky I need you for the moment Severus," said Voldemort. "Otherwise I'm not only tempted to kill you, but torture you into insanity."

"You are very… generous my lord," rasped Severus.

"Indeed I am," replied the Dark Lord with a bit of pride creeping into his price. "Now, get out of my sight!"

With his lords order Severus Snape crawled as best he could off the floor. Getting on his very shaky feet, he cobbled his way to the door. Once there he squeaked it, open and left the presence of his master. Edging his way to the outside of Malfoy manor he then apparated to his home.

As his potions master left, The Dark Lord Voldemort thought of his plans. He intended the truth serum Severus was brewing to poison the Potter child. Though he would have loved to kill him himself, it was becoming quite tiresome dealing with the brat. Even if the tainted potion didn't kill him, it would severely weaken him for future attempts on his life. He had also needed a large batch of the potent potion for… other plans to deal with Potter.

**-BBBO-**

It was a very distressing night for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore led the order members summoned that night and led them to the secondary building in Hogsmeade. He was unsurprised to see Remus and Tonks there. Thought they left the order they still occupied the reserve headquarters and would until they found residence somewhere else.

As the Order entered they were surprised to see the two 'traitors' as they came to think of them. Even though they no longer considered the pair allies, they were still reasonably amicable to them. They followed their glorious leader to the secure meeting room and sealed the door. Many of the order members gave the pair dirty looks behind their backs as they entered the room.

The meeting that followed was… chaos. Even almighty long beard was unable to restore order. The Order members were in chaos over why they lost Number 12 and how to find the youngest Weasley. Molly Weasley was the loudest of the group with her banshee howl. There were several order members strangely silent that night however.

One was Arthur Wesley. He knew where his daughter was, well at least had a good idea. He was not about to tell the Order that he knew either. After what Molly did to his youngest, he could not let her be exposed to such a monster again. He was unsure when he started to think of Molly as a monster, but he could no longer deny that Molly needed help. For now, he was reserved to do nothing until he could restore and heal his family.

Another silent participant was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was indifferent to the goings on of the night. That's not to say he didn't care, he just had nothing to add. It also didn't help that he was wondering _why_ they were there. The entire Order was called to search for a little girl. A little girl who he could tell ran away. Until it showed up that there was death eater involvement, he thought this was all a waste of time as it was a job for Aurors, not the Order.

The third and last was Alastor Moody. He really couldn't care less about why they were called. What he did care about was the story how Ginevra had fled the Burrow. The girl was underage and as such, it was illegal for her to use magic. Yet, she was able to not only use magic and not get caught but also out duel her mother. This whole situation ran a whole lot deeper than a simple run away girl and he would find out.

**-BBBO-**

The night before Harry had claimed Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After doing so and avoiding the order, He wished Ginny goodnight and returned to Privet Drive. It hurt to lever her alone there, but there was no other option if he wanted their status and dealings a secret.

It was because of this Harry waked up to the pain of being alone. When they first stared to sleep separately at their respective… beds, Harry thought it wouldn't be that hard. He was very wrong. Waking up with Ginny in his arms, smelling her brilliant scent before he opened his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of her close to him, was better than anything else he could experience.

By contrast waking up without her was the worst feeling. He was cold and alone. The space Ginny usually occupied was empty and void. The warmth that once surrounded him was gone and he was cold. With a disappointed sigh, Harry got out of bed and prepared for the day. It did not take long from him to shower and dress.

Once he had done that, he left via the back yard. One his way out he passed his aunt and uncle. His uncle was just coming out of his room when Harry was coming out. When Vernon saw Harry, he backed away quickly and fell down in fear. His aunt had much the same reaction except the falling down part. She was cooking in the kitchen and when he appeared, she backed up knocking several bowls of foodstuff and plates.

In the back yard Harry disapparated with a soft pop. He then reappeared at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was still bound in the entryway from last night. Apparently, the elf sobbed himself into a daze overnight. The disgusting creature was on the dirty floor, still bound; around its head was a semi-dry puddle of tears and saliva.

Harry frowned at the sight of the disgusting creature. He had forgotten to deal with it before he left. Sighing, Harry ignored Kreacher for now and moved to the kitchen of the house. Since he arrived he heard noises coming from there and the clang of dishes.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he noticed that Dobby and Winky were there, along with Ginny. The two elves were going between cooking and cleaning. The kitchen was already spectacular looking as the elves went about their jobs.

"Hello love," said Ginny upon seeing Harry.

"Hello to you to," he replied from the door. Harry then walked up to her and leaned down to kisser her before taking a place next to her. "How was your night?"

Ginny smiled gently, "fine," she started "but it was a bit… creepy being the only one here."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you here…" Harry frowned.

Ginny reached over with her left hand and gently rubbed his cheek, "It wasn't a problem, Harry, so don't worry about it."

Harry nodded, "I see you got Dobby and Winky to help."

"Yes, they have," she said watched the two elves on the other side of the room. "I called them last night to help get a bedroom cleaned up properly and this mourning the kitchen. So, what's the plan for today?"

"We got back to Gringotts for some business and a, proper look around the vaults," said Harry explaining the day's activities. "We should also try and find a construction company and renovate this place."

"Sounds good, Dobby, Winky?" said Ginny.

"Yes mistress," sounded both of the elves.

"Don't clean the rest of the house," at this bit of news the elves looked depressed. It was rare that an elf got to clean up the level of grim that this house did. "We will probably be gutting the inside soon, after than you can clean to your heart's content."

"Oh no, no, Masters mistress," said Dobby "We must be cleaning."

Ginny game a small smile, it was hard enough to clean the kitchen only. When she called them over, they wanted to start cleaning the entire house last night. It took an order to get them to clean only her room, the kitchen, and to get her belongings.

"Very well," sighed Ginny, Harry smiled brightly at the elf. He was all too aware of their need to clean everything. As he laughed, Ginny gave him a faux death glare that only made the pair laugh hard.

"There is one thing the both of you can do," said Harry.

"Yes Master?" chorused the elves again.

"You can either take all the stuff in every room into my vault at Gringotts, if you do please keep what was in each room together and separate from the rest," Harry paused, "The other option is to pack up what is in each room, shrunken, into its own labeled box and shrink those down as well."

The elves told Harry they would do the second option. Apparently, it was quite a hassle to clear elves to enter a vault, even if the vault was the vault of the elves master, and under orders. The goblins required the elves to be registered with them, tagged with a special collar that would track them and what they did within Gringotts walls, and suppress their magic in such a sway that they could only preform basic tasks.

After that and eating her breakfast, Ginny left the kitchen to prepare for the day. Not before another, quick kiss. It did not take long to get ready and soon they were off.

Diagon alley was empty when they arrived. Not totally, but compared to when they were there before nobody was shopping. It was a complete turnabout as the people walked as quickly as possible to their intended destinations. Those that were shopping with others spoke in hushed tones to each other, keeping their business to themselves.

Quickly throwing up a pair of hoods, Harry and Ginny quickly made their way through the alley. The whole area was a lot larger than he thought. Upon entering, a person would find Diagon alley. Diagon contained all the shops for Hogwarts and a few others. Near the middle of the alley was the entrance to Knockturn alley, the dark arts shopping center. At the end of Diagon alley, where Gringotts was located, was a fork. Both splits had more shops but were residential areas rather than commercial.

At the end of the alley at Gringotts, the pair searched down the right path and found their way. It did not take much searching to find what they were looking for. The magical construction company was the only shop for a short walk down their chosen path. Most of the alley they now travel was wizarding homes. Harry was gob smacked at how actual wizarding homes looked. None of them was nearly as ramshackle as the Burrow, but no less eccentric.

The shop they were looking for was smaller than expected. It was a simple one story building marked as _Corstaffs Construction_. The building was painted a simple white wash. The sign that marked the building had the letters painted in gold on a black background.

Upon entering the building, they clocked the door shut behind them. The floor was covered in a lush red carpet. To the right of the entrance of the shop was a small waiting area. It was filled with rich, wooden chairs, with brown pads full of stuffing making them look quite comfortable. Between each of the chairs was a matching small table. Some of the tables had books on them while others had wizarding magazines.

They waited for a moment before realizing that nobody was coming to help them so they took a seat. The moment they took them, the door to the left of the entrance opened and an older man came out. He was dressed in a brown suit with a bright neon green shirt visible underneath and, with its sleeves slightly longer than the suits. He was also wearing a bow tie, in bright purple with brilliant blue cows wandering around it.

"May I help you," asked the man.

Standing up from their very quick sit, the pair approached. "I believe you can, we're looking forward to renovate the entire inside of a building, but keep the outside structure the same, as well as expanding the interior space."

"I think we can do as you ask, follow me into my office and we can go into better detail."

Following the man into the room they sat down in two chairs in front was what appeared as the man's desk. Apparently, the man had a taste for brown and wood. Everything in the room appeared to be made from wood or have wood as a part of it, and all stained brown.

"Now, down to business," said the main taking his seat and sealing the door with his wand. "Do you have the original or current plans for the house?"

Harry and Ginny had no idea they would need such documents. They also had no idea where they could possibly get them. "I'm afraid we don't," said Harry, "is that a problem?"

"No not at all," said the man waving it off. "Just means I have to go find the plans from the archive."

"Archive?" inquired Ginny.

"Yes, all construction firms in the magical world," the man started to say, "are required to contain a self-updating archive of all buildings within the territory. We are also required to make said plans available to the public, with the correct credentials. We also provide building plans to the aurors if they should be needed."

"Do people often come in requesting building plans?" asked Harry as the man got up and moved behind his desk. There, several filing cabinets were located. Each was labeled with five letters in alphabetical order.

"Now what's the address of the building you wish to renovate?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Harry said clearly.

The man nodded and went about looking for the plans. "To answer your question, we typically don't see many people coming in and requesting their blueprints. Although in the last year or so we've seen, the aurors come in a lot more. Does me proud knowing the ministry is cracking down on crime."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a worried glance. As if reading Harry's mind, Ginny voiced a question. "Tell me sir, what exactly is the procedure for an auror to get blueprints?"

"Hmm…" he thought as he was still searching for the proper documents. "The auror making the pickup must me at least a grade 3 in rank. They also have to have the approval of either the head of the DMLE, the Minister, or one of his secretary's."

"Do you mind telling us what plans and what auror got said plans?" Ginny asked in a sickly sweet voice.

As she asked the question, Harry sent a subtle probe of legilimency at the man. The man refused to answer the first part of the question but answered the second. Though he refused to answer the first, Harry was able to pick up the answer from his unshielded mind.

'_Lovegood, Longbottom, Weasley, Granger, and Dursley'_

Harry was able to pick up further details as well. The man was telling the truth when he said that it was one John Dawlish, personal body guard of the Minister of Magic, who picked up the plans every time. Even with the brief look at the plans from the man's memory, Harry was astounded by the level of detail.

"Ah, here we are," said the man in jubilance from the cabinet as he found the plans. He then slowly walked back to the chair behind his desk making sure he had everything. In his chair once again, he looked over the current architecture while making small noises to himself. "Hmm, how strange," he commented out loud after several minutes.

"What's strange?" asked Harry "Is something wrong with the plans?"

"Well... yes," the man commented slowly. "Building plans always show the current owner and residents of the property as well as any of the wards around the house." At this, Harry and Ginny were ever more worried but they showed no outward reaction. "However, the plans here indicate no residents, and unknown wards."

After discussing it with the man further, they discovered that was a problem. Since they were unable to confirm who lived there, the man was unable to work, as he did not know if he was talking to the actual owners. Even if their identity's were confirmed, because they did not know the specific wards around Number 12, the ward breakers could not make a hole so the owner did not have to allow everything and everybody to enter.

The problems were easily fixed however. While Harry was talking to the man, Ginny cast a discrete confundus charm. The confundus charm was under used in her opinion. The spell was capable of so many things. Not the least of which was fooling magically binding contracts and oaths, but ancient and powerful artifacts as well.

The man, believing something other than what he was seeing, agreed to remodel the interior of the house. As Harry soon realized it would not exactly be cheap. To ensure the home had the proper space for their agenda; they needed to use copious expansion charms. The most expensive that could be preformed was able to expand the interior space of a building or room 575%.

In the end, the home would be comprised of seven levels. The first five would all be above ground and hold the dining areas, library, a few offices, and a few sitting rooms in formal and informal just in case the need arose, and enough bedrooms for a large company or small battalion with bathrooms to match. The dining room would also be turned from its current, small state, into something more like the great all. The same could be said for the kitchen and the food stores. Harry was not expecting 300 or more people to join them, but he wanted to be prepared nonetheless. He also wanted to building to last for as long as it was needed, weather it was him or somebody else using it.

The last two levels would make up the basement. The first level, or first basement, would be the training area. The floor would have a large practice area and several smaller ones for individual practice. The floor would also contain another library. This one however would focus more on offensive and defensive magics, wards, potions, tracking, concealment, and various other subjects needed for a combat force.

The bottom most level would contain the primary command center. The room would be rather large and capable of displaying many maps of England at once. Harry wished he could make one large map similar to the Marauders Map, but he had no idea how to accomplish such an object. The command center would also have several large shoots to allow owls to travel to and from the room to communicate with others. The command center would also have several other rooms and a sublevel. The purpose for said rooms would be to interrogate and hold prisoners.

Once the final renovations were decided upon and layouts and materials selected, Harry asked the man a question, "How long exactly will it take to complete the new plans?"

"Oh not long at all," waved the man dismissively, "One would think you weren't a wizard asking a question like that," the man mumbled under his breath. "While you've been here deciding to have either a stone or brick dungeon, our workers already got to work, should be done by early this evening."

Harry was shocked; he thought it would take days or even weeks to get this type of renovations done. "I see," he said simply. "Is that all we need to do here today?"

"All we have left to do Mr. Is arrange payment," said the man.

"Very well," Harry smiled from under his hood. "We will come back when the job is done tonight with payment, also could you have any and all who worked on it here as well. I would like to thank them for their work."

"That's no problem at all," said the man as harry and Ginny got up to leave. "One problem however, I never told you how much this is going to cost."

Harry strode from his chair to the door with Ginny following just behind him. As he opened the door, he turned to face the man, and answer his question. "The amount is irrelevant." With that, Harry left the building.

Ginny however lingered behind for a moment to ask the man a question. A question that had puzzled her ever since the man ushered them into his office. "Not once did you ask for our names or why we were hooded, why?"

"I get hooded people in here all the time," he replied kindly. "They always ask me to build them this here or that there. And always under the name of Tom Riddle," Ginny froze at the name, a name that had chilled her soul for the last four years, a name that nearly killed Harry, Herself, Hermione, and several others with a mere _memory_, a _name_ that was now the worst dark lord in history. "Never met the bloke myself, but the people he sends always threaten to kill me if I don't, All in good fun I'm sure."

Ginny just stared at the man for a moment and realized that he was slightly crazy. Turning around she sped out of the building to rejoin Harry. He was just outside of the door waiting for her when she came out. As she exited the building, she placed her right hand on his left shoulder and said, "We have a problem."

"I know," he growled. "I've already sent a patronus message to Remus and Tonks. We need to deal with this as soon as possible."

"No, I meant we have _another_ problem." Ginny hissed, "Tom has been sending his people here, not only get the plans for buildings. He's been sending his followers here to get the old man to build them things. I'm thinking safe houses."

"Damn, we'll deal with that issue later. Right now I'm more worried about what they intended to do with those plans." Ginny nodded, "Lets head to Gringotts now, I'm rather curious as to what's in the vaults."

**-BBBO-**

Departing from the magical construction firm, the pair made their way to Gringotts. The pair took their time on their way so not to arouse suspicion. On the way they were sure they caught a glimpse of Mad-Eye roaming the alley. Though they went around the area a few times to be sure, they were not being followed and had nobody watching them that they could see.

The truth was they were being watched. Under Great Beards orders, Moody and Emile Vance took watch in Diagon Alley. The rest of the order was searching at any of Ginny's friends' houses. They were focusing most of their efforts on the homes of the DA members, and four of those who were at the ministry. There was no need to watch over Harry's home for Ginny, as the nature of the monitoring equipment around Number 4 meant she would be detected before she even approached the house.

Moody had been following the pair ever since they walked back into the Alley. Of his generation, Mad-Eye was one of the best aurors ever produced. He was deadly with a wand and had a solid defense. However, it would not appear as such if you looked at him with his injuries. The truth was if not for his defensive skills he would be worse of then an injured eye or leg.

Another one of his skills was his proficiency with silent casting, as well as mild skill with wandless casting. Wandless casting was an incredibly hard skill to learn. To preform even basic spells, the caster had to have intense focus, will power, and patience. First results with the skill often resulted in… unintended consequences. When Moody had first begun to practice preforming the skill, he started chameleon spells, he accidentally vanished himself from the waist down. Thankfully, the medic-witches and wizards at St. Mungos were able to fix him up.

Moody had only expanded his repertoire of wandless casting to spells useful to hiding. However, because the spells were wandless, they did not have the proper focus to work completely. The degree to which they did work however allowed him to disappear in crowds without the telltale sings of casting with a wand.

It was because of this that Mad-Eye Moody, the man with a crazy eye and a peg leg, was able to follow and watch one Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. The benefits of having the magic eye were not only to see through stuff, but also to be able to follow somebody from in front of them. Seeing as how he could see out the back of his head, which was very possible for the retired auror.

* * *

**Love it, hate it, or want to kill it with fire? Review and let me know. However, please, be civilized about it. **

**Thank you.**

**I would also like to thank all the readers and reviews, thank you for your feed back. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I have in writing it.  
**


End file.
